Vodka e Bier
by MarshmallowTree
Summary: Contei a meu amigo tudo o que me vinha acontecendo há algumas  semanas... pela primeira vez, admiti que estava apaixonado.  - Toda forma de  amor, se for sincero, vale a pena, Gilbert...
1. Considerações Iniciais

Olá,

Antes de mais nada, preciso dizer que as personagens que utilizei para escrever esta fic são baseadas nas personagens de Hetalia: Axis Powers®, série de anime/manga criada por Hidekazu Himaruya. As personagens não me pertencem e meu único objetivo com essa fic é o entretenimento, na medida em que possa entreter alguém.

Como desconheço o nome humano do Dinamarca, inventei um para ele e, provavelmente, ao longo da história, terão outros nomes inventados.

Optei por utilizar as personagens de Hetalia em sua forma humana, por isso, seus nomes.

Tirando as personagens, que pertencem ao já mencionado autor, a história foi criação minha e quaisquer semelhança com nomes, lugares e pessoas, é mero acaso.

Em nenhum momento pretendi e nem pretendo ofender ninguém.

Optei pelo ranking M logo, caso você esteja enquadrado(a) numa categoria diferente da do público para ranking M e, mesmo assim, você queira ler, fica de inteira responsabilidade sua.

Então, se por algum motivo você se sinta prejudicado(a), me desculpe, mas ,,eu avisei".

Acho necessário fazer esse tipo de considerações iniciais porque eu realmente não faço ideia das pessoas que se interessarão por ler isso então, todo cuidado é pouco.

Não mais, muito obrigada por ler e, espero que gostem.

Divirtam-se.

– MarshmallowTree.

PS: Obrigada, Sih, pelo review e me desculpe ter apagado o primeiro capítulo, mas eu precisava ajeitar algumas coisas.


	2. Tóris

Quando conheci o Tóris, ainda éramos do colegial. Eu era novo na sala e ele era novo na cidade. Ficamos amigos imediatamente.

Ambos éramos meio esquisitos, mas ainda assim suprimos nossas diferenças.

Tóris era melhor relacionado do que eu, ele conseguia se adaptar fácil e não era tímido, já eu, pelo contrário, demorava a me adaptar e era meio travado; andava sempre com os mesmos amigos e evitava me expor, mudar de colégio, para mim, foi uma prova árdua.

Nunca fui do tipo popular no colégio. Era muito calado e passava a maior parte do tempo escrevendo no meu diário ou arranjando confusão com garotos mais velhos, porém, nunca tirava notas abaixo da média e sempre estava entre os 20 melhores alunos.

Tóris, pelo contrário, era comunicativo e muito agradável. As pessoas gostavam de ficar perto dele por sua fisionomia gentil e personalidade cativante. Era sempre o primeiro lugar da turma, mas nunca se exibia por isso, talvez porque ele nunca sabia que era o primeiro lugar. Ele era muito desligado. Às vezes, passava a aula inteira viajando, desenhando qualquer rabisco no caderno, ou, simplesmente, não prestando atenção.

Lembro que uma vez estávamos no meio de uma aula de física insuportável. Todos na sala estavam com o cenho franzido, perguntando-se por quê raios alguém teve vontade de medir as vibrações numa corda, menos o Tóris, que parecia compenetrado. Tão compenetrado que me fez sentir remorsos por não estar aprendendo a matéria.

Olhei-o fixamente por alguns segundos, achando-me a pior pessoa do mundo quando, subitamente, Tóris começou a sorrir na direção do professor. Fiquei muito impressionado.

,,Ele é tão gênio que está achando esse assunto ridiculamente fácil!" - pensei.

- Tóris, – cutuquei-o e sussurrei para ele – Tóris!

Lentamente, como se tivesse acordado de um sonho, ele virou para mim.

- Sim, Gilb, o que foi?

- Você está entendendo este assunto de física?

- Assunto? Que assunto? - perguntou parecendo realmente surpreso.

Levei uma mão à testa.

,,Não tem jeito", pensei desolado.

- Ondas...

- Ondas? Vamos à praia depois da aula? Oba!

Levei uma mão à testa novamente.

- Nein! O assunto de física. Ondas.

,,Não temos praia em Berlim", tive vontade de dizer.

- Ah, sim, sim. Essa coisa chata? O que tem ela?

- Eh... Você está entendendo alguma coisa?

,,Ou... Você prestou atenção à alguma coisa?", pensei comigo mesmo.

- Claro que não.

- Achei que estava, porque você estava sorrindo.

- Estava?

Sim. O Tóris era isso. Completamente alienado.

- A-han... Enfim, deixa para lá.

Senti muito a sua falta quando ele teve que voltar para sua cidade natal. O pai do meu amigo era militar, portanto, não se estabeleciam por muito tempo em um canto só. Viviam uma vida itinerante e com poucas raízes, por isso, valorizavam os amigos de verdade que ora conquistavam.

Tóris não tinha irmãos. A família pequenina era composta por sua mãe, seu pai e ele. Meu amigo me disse que, frequentemente, ficava sozinho, pois sua mãe também trabalhava para o exército e mal parava em casa.

Ao longo do tempo, fui percebendo como meu amigo tinha um déficit de atenção, então, o fato de ele sempre estar doente ou sempre querer ser o centro das atenções começou a fazer muito sentido para mim.

Apesar dos pequenos defeitos - quem é que não os tem? - ele era um bom amigo e sempre parecia generoso, me dando presentes sem motivo algum.

,,Ah, sei lá, achei a sua cara, Gilb", dizia.

Mantivemos nossa amizade por cartas, afinal, ele odiava computadores; não sabia mexer direito e nunca se interessou em aprender. Internet para ele era um mal necessário.

Durante o ano que passamos separados – e que eu pensei que fosse morrer no abismo da solidão -, estranhamente, tornei-me mais simpático e as pessoas começaram a se aproximar de mim, a conversar comigo, a perguntar minha opinião; enfim, comecei a me inserir no meio.

Fiquei tão inserido que o próprio Tóris notou a mudança pelo teor de minhas cartas.

,,Meu amigo, sua mudança me deixou impressionado. Veja só, tenho um amigo popular!", ele me escreveu em uma de suas cartas.

Percebi o quanto mudei em um ano, tudo graças ao Tóris. Ou talvez, graças ao Tóris e a mim mesmo.

O fato é que em um período de pouco mais de 12 meses, o Gilbert Beilschmidt de 15 anos, tímido, com espinha na cara e auto-estima abaixo de zero, tinha dado lugar ao Gilbert Beilschmidt de 16 anos, popular, bonito e muito, muito Awesome e esperava me tornar um Gilbert Beilschmidt de 17 anos muito melhor.

Eu não passava um fim de semana em casa, vivia na rua, escutando música gótica, bebendo vinho barato com meus amigos no cemitério – apesar de preferir cerveja - e fazendo planos de me tornar um músico famoso.

Em casa, meus pais não me suportavam mais. Meu irmão mais novo praticamente me idolatrava, principalmente quando eu chegava à casa com o lábio partido, um olho roxo, camisa rasgada, suja de sangue e umas correntes novas, do pessoal em quem eu havia batido.

Esse instinto violento nunca deixou de me acompanhar e se tornou mais forte quando comecei a andar com o pessoal alternativo do colégio. Geralmente eram pessoas meio diferentes, que não seguiam os padrões instituídos pela sociedade ,,classe dominante", detentora dos meios de produção e, por isso, meus amigos sofriam perseguições estúpidas.

Tudo bem que violência não justifica, mas sou esquentado. Meu signo não me permite ver nenhum amigo meu apanhar enquanto eu fico olhando. Etschuldigung.

Como sempre fui habituado a escrever em diários, escrever cartas para o Tóris, que estava morando 2000km longe, mesmo que demorassem meses para escrevê-las, tornou-se uma prática agradável; ele sempre respondia e isso tornava o processo mais dinâmico.

Um dia, recebi uma mensagem no celular:

,,Gilbo, saca só. Tô voltando pra Berlim no final do ano! Tenho novidades pra você. Ligo à noite. Abraços, Tóris."

Fiquei muito curioso. Tóris raramente mandava SMS para mim. Tudo bem que a notícia era especial e ele queria falar comigo, mas custava dizer um pouco mais sobre o que se tratava?

Aquele dia pareceu se arrastar, só porque eu queria saber o que meu amigo tinha para me contar. Talvez ele estivesse namorando, talvez fosse proposta de emprego de meio expediente ou talvez fosse apenas o Tóris sendo... Tóris (o que era muito provável que fosse).

Às 18h em ponto o telefone tocou. Era meu amigo.

Ele me contou que estava namorando uma menina da Irlanda chamada Mary Jane e ele achava que era o amor da vida dele, que estavam pensando em casar, que a menina era incrível e o que eu achava disso.

Fiquei confuso do outro lado da linha.

,,Como?"

- Bom... Er... Tóris... Tudo bem que você queira casar, mas você não acha que está muito novo para isso, cara? Você ainda nem completou 17 anos. Tem certeza?

- Tenho, Gilbert. A Mary Jane é o amor da minha vida, eu estou certo disso. Meus pais não gostam muito do pai dela. Acham-no muito controlador e ciumento, mas meu sogro me trata muito bem e parece contente com nosso relacionamento. Acho que vou comprar uma aliança de noivado!

- É, pelo visto você já se decidiu. Bom, eu desejo a você toda felicidade e... meus parabéns. Mas, mudando de assunto, você vai vir mesmo pra cá?

- Sim, sim, eu vou. Já conversei com a Mary Jane sobre isso e ela concordou em namorarmos à distância por um tempo. Meu pai foi transferido de novo para Berlim e vou voltar a estudar no mesmo colégio que você. Aliás, você ainda está no St. Hedwig, não é?

- Ja, ich bin. Ou você acha que após aturar todo esse tempo naquela prisão, eu iria embora exatamente no último ano e principalmente agora, que sou o cara mais cobiçado, incrível, popular e foda de todo o colégio?

- Mas é CLARO que não, Gilbo. Além do mais, eu estou voltando mais irresistível do que quando parti. Talvez a minha luz te ofusque!

Rimos com as nossas besteiras.

- Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, Gil, você está namorando?

- Cara... Sim e não. Eu não namoro. Oresama só fica. Por quê?

- Nada não. É porque eu conheci um cara aqui em Vilna que eu acho que vocês iriam se dar bem.

- Ih... Que merda é essa de me apresentar um CARA, Tóris? - disse fingindo aborrecimento.

- Não é nesse sentido, Gilbert. É porque esse cara é tipo você. Ele é muito inteligente e também gosta de rock, achei que vocês se dariam bem.

- Kesesese, está bem. Onde você o conheceu?

- Bom, a um mês atrás participei de um simulado da ONU. Várias pessoas representando vários países. Conheci ele lá. Ele é russo, de Moscou.

- Olha, comunista.

- Pior é que ele é! Mas vê só, Gil, vou ter que desligar. Vou chegar na próxima sexta-feira, porque minhas aulas aqui só terminam na quinta, mas meu pai chega por aí amanhã.

- Que bom, Tóris! A que horas seu pai chega? E a que horas você chega?

- Surpresa. Quando eu chegar aviso a você.

- Sacanagem!

Com sua risada gentil de costume, meu amigo se despediu de mim e desligamos os telefones. Era uma segunda-feira, só faltavam mais 4 dias para eu ver meu amigo.

A semana se arrastou preguiçosamente como se fizesse de propósito, para me matar de ansiedade. Ainda assim, aproveitei que estava de férias (passei com notas boas) para sair todas as noites com meus amigos.

Meu parceiro de farras se chamava Gregor, ele era dinamarquês, socialista, pegador e muito doido. Adorava se embebedar e curtia música de qualidade. Era o cara mais inteligente e mente aberta que eu conhecia e com ele aprendi que a vida é pra ser vivida e toda forma de amor é válida.

Ele não era gay, mas quando ficava muito bêbado, beijava mulheres e homens sem distinção. Acho que nunca nos beijamos, e aqui enfatizo a palavra ,,acho" porque sempre que eu saía com ele ficávamos tão embriagados que eu não tenho certeza.

Outra parceira de farras era a Elizaveta. Ela era da Hungria e para mim, era a menina mais linda e incrível de todas. A gente tinha ficado algumas vezes e eu realmente gostava dela, mas ela nunca quis ficar comigo à sério. Dizia que comigo era só amizade, muito embora a gente dividia uma intimidade.

Por mais que me doesse o fato de ela me desprezar, no fundo eu ainda tinha esperanças, mesmo sabendo que ela era apaixonada por meu primo, Roderich, que passava mais tempo estudando e tocando piano do que reparando na mulher incrível que dava mole para ele. Viado!

Enquanto sexta-feira não chegava, era assim que eu me divertia e conhecia pessoas, indo à bares e festas alternativas e só voltando depois que o Sol nascia, completamente esgotado.

Quando finalmente o telefone tocou com uma ligação de Tóris, eram 16h. Meu pai entrou no meu quarto e me acordou, escancarando as janelas para o bendito Sol entrar. Como um vampiro prestes a morrer, resmunguei qualquer coisa e me enfiei embaixo dos cobertores.

Minha cabeça pulsava mais do que meu coração e a claridade estava me cegando.

- Acorda, filho, é o Tóris.

- Valeu pai – disse automaticamente.

Peguei o telefone como um zumbi e, com a voz grossa e sonolenta, saudei meu amigo.

- Você já chegou? Tão cedo!

- Cedo? Já são 16h, Gilbert! Eita vontade de me ver, hein? - disse sarcástico.

- Foi mal, cara, é que fui dormir tarde. Bebi pra caralho ontem e estou de ressaca, mas não se preocupe, passo hoje na sua casa.

- Beleza.

Naquele mesmo dia, por volta das 19h horas, fui com meu pai e minha mãe à casa de Tóris para fazermos uma visita. Ludwig, meu irmão, não foi porque estava na casa do amigo, mas ligou para eles desejando boas vindas.

Mal terminei de saudar os pais de meu amigo e conversar qualquer coisa com o casal, Tóris me puxou para seu quarto.

- Mary Jane aceitou meu pedido de compromisso – ele me disse entusiasmado.

- Ah, que ótimo – respondi sem muita emoção. Tóris sabia ser monótono...

- É ela, Gilbert. Eu sei que é.

- Ah se é! - falei revirando os olhos nas órbitas sem que meu amigo percebesse – Aliás, preciso conhecer essa mulher de que tanto você fala. Afinal, não aceito ser menos do que padrinho do casamento.

- É claro que você vai ser. Isso já é certo – ele me disse muito sério.

- Vou mostrar uma foto da minha bebê. Veja como ela é linda!

Meu amigo abriu um álbum enorme. Sem brincadeiras, era enorme. CHEIO de fotos de uma moça completamente normal. Alta, pele branca, cabelos cacheados, cor de mel, olhos castanhos e um nariz levemente aquilino, que não chegava a deixá-la com uma expressão cômica, mas notava-se que era um nariz a ser considerado. Era bonitinha. E só.

- E então? Não é linda? - ele me perguntou cheio de expectativas.

- Uma graça – respondi educado -, muito simpática. Formam um bonito casal.

- Ah! Eu sabia que você ia gostar dela! Aliás, tenho uma ótima notícia!

- Qual? - perguntei entusiasmado. Algo inesperado, dentro de mim, esperava notícias do russo.

- A Mary Jane vai vir para cá me visitar em julho! Não é incrível?

- Sim, é incrível – respondi tentando disfarçar minha decepção.

Comecei a antever que Tóris ia falar mais da namorada e, para não morrer completamente de tédio, perguntei abruptamente:

- Me fala da simulação da ONU e como você conheceu esse russo - fiquei surpreso comigo mesmo.

- Certo, certo! Bom, foi assim. Na metade do ano passado, o colégio onde eu estudava promoveu um simulado da ONU. Foi um evento em escala regional e o número de vagas era limitado, eram 192 vagas, então quem quisesse participar, tinha que se inscrever logo e pagar uma quantia X, que não me lembro.

- Tive muita sorte porque fui o 189º candidato e consegui entrar. Fiquei como delegado dos Estados Unidos.

- Delegado dos Estados Unidos? - perguntei.

- Sim. Por exemplo: quando o candidato participa desse simulado, você meio que age como o diplomata do país. Você tem que estudar a economia do país e a atual política internacional, porque você vai meio que ,,brigar" com os outros delegados dos outros países e tentar estabelecer acordos. É bem interessante. Chamam ,,delegado" por praxe. Na prática é diplomata.

- Ah bom, entendi.

- Bom, eu era delegado dos Estados Unidos e lá estava eu, na minha, quando chega um cara bem altão e assustador, ele começou a me acusar, reclamando da minha política imperialista e neoliberal. Falando da opressão que meu país exercia nos outros e etc, etc, etc. No final, ele disse: ,, Eis aqui a sua política de boa vizinhança!", e colocou 3 cartuchos de balas (vazias) em cima da minha mesa.

- Uau! - exclamei – E para quê ele fez isso?

- Perguntei isso a ele, mas ele me disse que não iria responder a um país imperialista como o meu, depois, ele piscou para mim, sorriu e voltou para a mesa dele.

- Qual era o país que ele representava?

- Cara... era um país da África. Era... Acho que era... O Sudão! Sim, era o Sudão.

- Hmmm.

- Pois é. Aí, fiquei meio intrigado com o cara, porque ele tinha falado que só e não me respondeu o motivo. Então, peguei um papel e escrevi para ele: ,,Senhor Sudão, ao contrário do que o sr. possa imaginar, sou um país democrático e, como em qualquer país democrático, tenho direito à resposta ante às acusações que me foram feitas. Socilito reunião. Delegado dos Estados Unidos"

- Kesesese, foi ótimo, Tóris! E ele?

- Bom, eu vi que ele leu, sorriu e escreveu para mim: ,,Sr. Estados Unidos da América, não me apraz em nada conversar com o sr., mas as regras da boa política tornam impossível recusar sua solicitação. Que nossa reunião se dê no Salão Comunal. Att, Delegado do Sudão". E foi assim que conheci o Ivan. Em poucas horas, conversamos sobre um monte de coisas. Enquanto falávamos de História, eu me situei, mas quando ele começou a falar de política e de bandas de rock, me perdi todo, só não dei vexame maior graças a você, que havia me apresentado várias bandas.

- À noite, o pessoal do Encontro foi todo para um bar e eu fui também – continuou meu amigo -, o Ivan, não sei, pareceu que estava dando em cima de mim! Mas não leve esse meu comentário à sério, eu estava meio alto.

- O segundo dia do Encontro, foi melhor ainda, porque foi quando eu conheci a Mary Jane. Ela era delegada de Honduras e conversamos durante horas. Coincidentemente, ela é amiga do Ivan, então saímos novamente, mas dessa vez fomos apenas nós três.

- Você lembra as bandas que ele curtia, Tóris?

- Não, Gil, desculpa. Ele até me mostrou algumas, mas não lembro. Ah! Ele me deu o e-mail e o MSN dele! E me parece que ele tem um blog também. Vou acessar a internet, talvez ele esteja online, aí posso apresentá-lo.

- Precisa não, Tóris – eu disse sentindo minhas bochechas, estranhamente, ficarem avermelhadas.

- Tem problema não.

Meu amigo ligou o computador e em alguns minutos, acessou o MSN, Ivan não estava. Tóris, meio decepcionado, resolveu me mostrar o blog de Ivan, local onde ele escrevia suas ideias, pensamentos, enfim, local onde ele desabafava.

- Você agora virou fã de internet? - perguntei surpreso.

- Não, mas por mais que eu odeie, admito que o MSN ajuda muito na hora da saudade. Pronto, está aí o blog dele, fica lendo aí enquanto vou pegar algo para a gente comer.

Assim que comecei a ler o blog, havia a seguinte frase:

,,...Por quê é tão difícil? Já estou cansado de as pessoas se declararem, dizerem que querem um relacionamento sério e, quando finalmente eu me envolvo, elas me deixam ou me trocam. Dessa vez foi a pior! Fui trocado pela melhor AMIGA! Puta que pariu! Será tão difícil alguém me amar?"

Estranhamente, após ler a frase, um pensamento esdrúxulo pulou na minha cabeça:

,,Não se preocupe, eu vou amar você."

Balancei a cabeça violentamente. Aquilo NUNCA havia acontecido comigo antes. Eu não era gay para amar outro homem!

Mal terminei de pensar, uma janelinha de MSN pulou, piscando no monitor. Um certo ,,Ivan Braginsky" falou:

,,Oi Tóris, quanto tempo! Já está em Berlim?"

Chamei meu amigo depressa e ele começou a falar com o cara. Eles se escreveram por algum tempo até que o Tóris me chamou, ele havia dito:

,,Hey, Ivan, tenho uma surpresa. Lembra daquele amigo meu de quem eu falei? O rockeiro? Bom, ele está aqui bem do meu lado."

Fiquei vermelho. Meu lado tímido despertou depois de 14 meses de hibernação. No começo hesitei, mas o Tóris me empurrou para falar com o Ivan, visto que seu telefone estava tocando; era a namorada.

Fiquei conversando com Ivan por quase duas horas e, mal nos falamos, começamos a brigar por causa de um poeta de que gostávamos em comum. Eu dizia que o poeta era simbolista e ele, que o poeta era barroco. Na verdade, o poeta não era nem uma coisa e nem outra, ele era moderno, tinha influências tanto simbolistas quanto barrocas, então, ao final das contas, ambos estávamos certos e errados.

Meus pais me chamaram para voltar para casa, pois já era tarde. Despedi-me do Ivan quando, inesperadamente ele disse:

,,Gostei demais de conversar com você, Gilbert, posso adicioná-lo no MSN?"

Como uma garotinha virgem, meu coração deu um pulo.

,,Pode."

Passei-lhe meu e-mail que também é meu MSN.

Despedi-me dele, de Tóris e dos pais de Tóris. Mal cheguei à casa, liguei meu computador e falei mais com o Ivan, na verdade, passamos a madrugada toda falando, trocando músicas, poetas, indicações de livros, etc.

Em poucos dias, o desconhecido russo era O Ivan. Ele começava a fazer parte da minha rotina e a tirar minhas noites de sono e de farra. Nunca havia conhecido alguém tão igual a mim como ele era, parecíamos almas gêmeas ou qualquer dessa baboseira melosa.

Passei meses no mais completo caos mental, porque eu não conseguia parar de pensar naquele cara tão sofrido, tão inteligente e tão... Apaixonante.

Eu havia me apaixonado por um homem e aquilo me pareceu tão errado, tão sujo.

Não pude conversar com o Tóris porque coincidiu que nossas aulas haviam recomeçado, estávamos estudando muito para fazer o teste do final do ano para entrar na Universidade e sem contar que o Tóris só falava da Mary Jane nos momentos de folga.

Passei algumas semanas evitando o Ivan porque eu não queria mais sentir o que estava sentindo.

,,E se ele descobrir que estou sentindo isso por ele e ele não quiser mais falar comigo?", eu pensava.

Contudo, quanto mais tentei esquecer o Ivan, mais ele fazia questão de não me deixar esquecê-lo. Àquela altura, tínhamos trocado números de celular e, diariamente ele me mandava mensagens tipo:

,,Você morreu? Entra no MSN que quero te mostrar um filósofo muito interessante."

Aquilo era um massacre para mim.

Um dia, resolvi me isolar durante o intervalo. Fui a um lugar reservado que poucas pessoas conheciam, ficava por trás da capela do colégio. Sentei-me num batente e joguei a cabeça entre os joelhos e tentei, em vão, resolver meu problema.

- Você não parece bem, Gilbert – disse uma voz atrás de mim.

- Hã?

- O que aconteceu?

Era meu amigo Gregor. Ele estava preocupado comigo havia semanas. Sempre me perguntava o que estava acontecendo e eu nunca lhe dava uma resposta convincente, naquele dia, porém, desabafei.

- Gregor, estou num mato sem cachorro, cara!

- Bom, vamos ver se eu arranjo um para te ajudar – ele disse amistoso, sentando-se ao meu lado, no batente.

Contei a meu amigo tudo o que me vinha acontecendo há algumas semanas. Contei do Tóris, de Ivan, da briga, do MSN, das conversas madrugada a dentro e, pela primeira vez, admiti que estava apaixonado.

- Toda forma de amor, se for sincero, vale a pena, Gilbert. Ninguém escolhe por quem vai se apaixonar, as coisas simplesmente acontecem.

- Mas poderia ser por uma mulher, Gregor! A Elizaveta, por exemplo.

- Podia. Mas podia ser por um homem, no caso, por este homem em particular.

- Gilbert, - continuou ele – isso não faz de você gay, se é o que você está pensando.

- Não? - perguntei surpreso.

- Claro que não. Tanto não é, que você se apaixonou por uma pessoa que está a 2000km de você! Se você fosse realmente gay, teria se apaixonado por mim, que estou bem aqui ao seu lado – ele disse.

Rimos.

- Talvez você tenha razão, Gregor. Talvez eu ficar evitando o cara só piore as coisas.

- Sim. Não só vai piorar como você vai ficar obcecado por ele e vai deixar de sair conosco de vez. Admita logo para você mesmo que você gosta desse cara e vá em frente; deixa rolar para ver o que acontece. Ele gosta de você?

- Eu... Eu não sei. Todos os dias ele me manda mensagens no celular, dizendo para eu entrar no MSN porque ele precisa falar comigo ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Mas ele pode apenas gostar de conversar comigo.

- HAHAHAHA! Gilbert, um homem só insiste muito quando GOSTA de alguém além da pura e inocente amizade. Se ele não sentisse nada por você, você realmente acha que ele estaria fazendo todo esse esforço? Você nem mulher é!

- … Talvez você tenha razão. Afinal, não tem sentido, não é? Tipo, eu e você, nós somos amigos e não ficamos trocando mensagens de texto diariamente.

- De jeito nenhum – ele disse sorridente.

- Pare com isso e responda a esse cara. Diga a ele o que você me disse e deixe rolar. O máximo que pode acontecer é você levar um não pela internet. Que medo, para não dizer ao contrário - ele disse sincero.

- Você está certo, Gregor, vou responder e é agora! - decidi.

,,Ivan, hoje eu entro no MSN às 19h. Não pude entrar esses dias porque estava ocupado. Gilbert."


	3. Gregor

Assim que deram 19h, liguei meu computador e acessei o MSN. Para minha surpresa, Ivan falou comigo:

,,Por quê não quis mais falar comigo? Se não queria, bastava dizer isso na minha cara, não precisava me deixar aqui, esperando por você, todos esses dias!"

,,Desculpe. Estive meio ocupado."

,,Tudo bem... Eu entendendo, afinal, é seu último ano de colegial e precisa mesmo se preparar para os exames. Sei como é, também passei por isso ano passado. Desculpe. É que me habituei a ter você todos os dias. É como um vício, quando me vi sem, tive crise de abstinência."

,,Eu também estava em crise... Por conta de uma certa ,,vodka" que ando tomando em doses cavalares."

,,Ah! De vodka eu entendo! Só não beba a Natasha, porque essa dá úlcera!"

,,Pois é... Digamos que essa vodka me tenta, porque além de úlcera, ela me dá olheiras e taquicardia, mas não consigo não tomá-la."

,,Que vodka má, então. O que fazer para parar com essa tentação?"

,,Não sei. Acho que é melhor não resistir a ela, o que você acha?"

,,Eu acho que você está certo, Gilbert."

O bom de conversar com o Ivan, era que podíamos conversar sobre absolutamente tudo, desde coisas que não entendíamos muito bem como física, à problemas de relacionamento.

,,Namorei uma menina 2 anos mais velha do que eu. A gente se dava bem e ela me disse que me amava. O sexo era bom e a gente estava sempre junto. Levei um tempo para começar a realmente amá-la e quando comecei foi algo muito intenso, mas poucas semanas depois que eu disse que a amava, ela quis terminar."

,,Mas por quê?", perguntei.

,,Não sei. Ela disse que me amava muito, mas estava confusa, precisava de um tempo para pensar, botar as ideias no lugar. Demos um tempo."

,,Ih... Não sou muito fã disso de ,,dar um tempo"."

,,Pois é. Só sei que no fim de semana, saí para uma festa e, por acaso, encontrei com ela e a melhor amiga."

Ele fez uma pausa longa e depois escreveu:

,,Elas estavam se beijando."

,,Scheiße1! E o que você fez?"

,,Nada. Fiquei com cara de imbecil. Fui para casa e, admito, chorei muito."

,,Chorou?"

,,Sim, chorei. Eu amava a mulher! Não tenho vergonha alguma de dizer que chorei porque é verdade. Chorei e talvez chorasse de novo. Ela mexeu muito comigo."

,,Entendo..."

,,Até hoje ela ainda fala comigo, mas é doloroso, sabe?"

,,Aham."

,,Agora, ela me disse que terminou com a amiga e quer voltar, mas eu não sei. Na verdade, uma parte de mim quer muito, mas outra tem receio. Não sei o que fazer. Lembra quando eu te contei que tentei me suicidar, mas meu pai me levou ao hospital a tempo e etc?"

,,Sim, e você não deveria ter feito isso, Ivan."

,,Foi por causa dela. E agora, ela pede para voltar e eu não sei o que fazer."

,,Bom, não sei se ajuda, mas qualquer que seja sua decisão, pode contar comigo, que estarei aqui sempre que você precisar, tá?"

,,Obrigado, Gilbert. Se você não fosse um cara, eu diria que você é fofo."

,,Não sou fofo, sou awesome!"

,,E Ivan, se você não fosse um homem, eu diria que você é um bobo! Quem já se viu, tentar se suicidar! Você é louco?"

,,Talvez... Mas sabe o que é, Gil? É que, quando você está sentindo muita dor, uma dor insuportável, a dor física alivia a dor mental, que é muito maior."

,,..."

,,Por favor, não conta para ninguém essas coisas que te contei, certo?"

,,Claro que não!"

,,Tenho o hábito de escrever tudo no blog, mas tem certas coisas que são, digamos, impublicáveis."

,,Sabe o que é engraçado?", perguntou.

,,O quê?"

,,Você, Gilbert."

,,Eu? Como assim?"

,,Sei lá... Eu conheço você a tão pouco tempo, mas sinto que podemos conversar sobre tudo! Eu aqui, contando coisas que só eu e meu pai sabemos... Acho tão estranho, mas tão bom ao mesmo tempo! Pela primeira vez, sinto que posso ser eu mesmo. Obrigado."

,,Poxa Ivan... Acho que nenhuma das namoradas que eu já tive me disseram algo tão... Tão intenso. Obrigado pela confiança, e pode apostar que o sentimento é recíproco."

,,Se você não fosse homem, eu diria que você continua fofo, Gilbert."

,,E se você não fosse homem, Ivan, eu diria que, se dependesse de mim, você NUNCA mais iria sofrer por amor."

,,Se você não fosse homem, eu iria querer abraçar você."

Ivan estudava Medicina em Moscou, mas quando conheceu Tóris durante o Simulado da ONU, ele morava em Vilna.

Ele me contou que seus pais eram russos, mas que sua avó materna era lituana casada com um russo. Seus avós viviam na Lituânia e insistiram para que o neto cursasse o colegial lá. A família acabou concordando, mas com a condição de que ele voltasse à Rússia assim que terminasse o colégio, para cursar a Universidade de Moscou.

Disse que era filho único do casamento de seus pais, mas que possuía duas meia-irmãs por parte de mãe 18 e 16 anos mais velhas do que ele.

Sua mãe havia se casado pela primeira vez com um homem da Rússia europeia, mas que não tinha dado certo então, ela havia se divorciado. Com o ex-marido, ela teve duas filhas, Catarina e Natália, que já eram mães. Catarina tinha dois filhos pequenos e Natália, um bebê.

Ele comentou que Catarina, a mais velha, vivia com problemas financeiros. Que havia ganho muito dinheiro quando era mais nova, mas que quando se divorciou, o ex-marido, que era um crápula, havia lhe tomado praticamente tudo e agora, ela pulava de emprego em emprego e se não fosse por sua mãe, estaria na pior.

Natália era mãe-solteira e muito trabalhosa. Não se fixava em emprego algum apesar de ser extremamente inteligente; contudo, era uma mãe zelosa e fazia tudo pelo filho.

O pai de Ivan era desembargador aposentado do Tribunal de Justiça, mas que agora trabalhava como advogado ,,por diversão". A mãe dele trabalhava como secretária no escritório do pai e o sonho dos pais dele era ver seu único filho formado em Direito.

Ivan gostava de História e Filosofia. Seu sonho era ser professor de História e teve condições de estudar na melhor faculdade de História do país, com bolsa integral, porque tirou primeiro lugar geral nos exames para a Instituição, mas que seu pai o proibiu de cursar porque ,,História não leva ninguém para frente". Disse que o pai só deixava ele cursar Direito, Medicina ou Engenharia. Então ele optou por Medicina, porque:

,,Eu sou péssimo em matemática para fazer Engenharia. Direito, eu não faria nunca, então, escolhi Medicina; mas, assim que me formar e ganhar meu próprio dinheiro, farei meu curso de História".

Ele me perguntava sobre minha vida, e acabei contando que tinha um irmão mais novo chamado Ludwig, que meu pai era Procurador da República e minha mãe era juíza civil, e que eu ainda não sabia o que iria fazer, mas adorava tocar guitarra e apreciava Artes; disse que queria ser músico. Meus pais sempre me apoiariam em quaisquer que fossem minhas escolhas, mas que gostariam que eu fizesse Direito também, mas eu não queria.

,,Sorte a sua que seus pais te deixam escolher."

,,Mas por quê você não se revoltou e fez o que realmente queria?"

,,Não é tão simples como parece. Meu pai pode ser bem... Persuasivo."

Eu passava horas da minha vida conversando com o russo, e me parecia que quanto mais escrevíamos, mais coisas tínhamos para escrever. A melhor parte do meu dia era quando voltava para casa à noite e me trancava no quarto para falar com ele.

,,São 23:30h, Gilbert, vai dormir."

,,Mas não estou com sono."

,,Você foi dormir às 2:00h e acordou às 5:00h, você não tem sono, homem?"

,,Tenho. Mas se eu for dormir agora, não vou falar com você."

,,Você por acaso anda tomando anfetamina?"

,,Não, só vodka."

,,..."

,,...?"

,,Vai dormir antes que eu mande você ficar!"

,,Haha. Como se você pudesse mandar em mim."

,,Tecnicamente não posso, mas garanto que tenho meus meios."

,,Quais?"

,,Vai dormir não?"

,,Não."

,,Então fica mais."

,,Você quer que eu fique?"

,,Quero."

,,Então eu fico. À propósito, eu estava querendo fazer o download daquela música que te falei, mas não consigo de jeito nenhum."

,,Aquela música de ontem?"

,,Sim."

,,Espera."

,,Ok."

,,Pronto. Está aqui, achei a sua música. Agora diga que você me ama!"

Eu sei que ele disse isso de brincadeira, mas fez meu coração bater mais acelerado e minhas bochechas arderem. Demorei um tempo até que finalmente disse:

,,Eu amo você, Ivan."

,,... Eu também amo você, Gilbert."

Foi a primeira vez que eu disse algo com tanto sentimento para alguém. Cada sílaba significou e pude sentir meu coração mais leve. Eu só esperava que ele também sentisse algo parecido.

,,Gilbert?"

,,Hm?"

,,Preciso dizer uma coisa para você."

,,Diga duas, então."

,,Bom... Já conversamos há alguns meses, não muitos, mas o bastante para você ter se tornado, para mim, muito mais do que apenas ,,mais um contato de MSN". Na verdade, Gilbert, para mim, você se tornou essencial. Não consigo mais imaginar meus dias (ou melhor, madrugadas), sem você."

,,Ivan..."

,,Espera! Deixa eu terminar, por favor."

,,Certo."

,,Gilbert, eu estou sentindo algo por você que eu jamais senti antes, e isso com razão porque eu tenho amigos homens e não sinto essas coisas por eles!"

,,Eu quero estar sempre com você.", ele escreveu, ,,Quero vê-lo, quero tocá-lo, quero beijá-lo. Sim, beijá-lo; Mesmo sabendo que você é homem! Porque... Porque é VOCÊ, entende?"

,,Eu sei que agora você deve estar me desprezando, mas eu precisava dizer isso. Eu estou apaixonado por você e não sei mais o que fazer. Se você ficar com raiva, enojado ou qualquer coisa do gênero, por favor, me desculpe. Eu apenas não aguentava mais isso dentro do meu peito."

,,Posso falar?"

,,Sim. Pode."

,,Ivan, eu jamais ficaria com raiva ou enojado de você."

,,Lembra quando você me passou aquela música e disse para eu dizer que eu amava você?", continuei.

,,Sim, eu lembro."

,,Eu realmente quis dizer cada palavra."

,,..."

,,Eu NUNCA usaria um ,eu amo você' em vão. São palavras muito fortes."

,,Eu também não."

,,Então, para eu ter dito a você que o amava, era porque eu amo. Mesmo."

,,Hmm..."

,,Eu tinha medo de que você me rejeitasse. Eu não sou gay, não me sinto gay, mas eu amo você, Ivan."

,,Eu também não sou gay e nem me sinto gay, mas por você e só você, eu seria. Gilbert, quero perguntar uma coisa a você."

,,Pergunte."

,,Sinta-se livre para rejeitar se você achar inviável."

,,Pergunte logo!"

,,Você quer ser meu namorado?"

,,Sim."

,,Nossa. Que rápido!"

,,Sempre."

,,Sempre rápido?"

,,Sempre seu namorado."

E foi assim que começamos a namorar à distância. Era 22 de março.

- Tóris, Tóris, estou namorando sério!

- Verdade, Gilbert? Que maravilhoso!

- Sim, sim. E pela primeira vez na vida, é um namoro sério. Estou apaixonado de verdade.

- Eita! A pessoa que conseguiu essa proeza merece ser canonizada, porque essa santa acaba de operar um milagre aqui! - disse meu amigo exagerando.

- Deixa de palhaçada, também não é assim!

- Claro que é! Mas conte logo, quem é ela? Conheço?

Mal abri a boca para falar, a sineta do colégio tocou e o professor de química entrou na sala. Como Tóris andava obcecado com os estudos, sentou-se na fileira da frente, eu, vagabundo sonolento, fiquei no fundão, junto com o Gregor, portanto, não consegui contar ao Tóris a novidade, em compensação, contei tudo ao meu amigo dinamarquês, que me parabenizou e disse:

- Mas isso é fantástico, Gilbert! Precisamos comemorar, e agora!

- Agora, Gregor, e a aula?

- Esse assunto é fácil. Vamos, vamos sair logo dessa sala antes que o professor nos convide a sair. Quero saber de tudo com detalhes!

- O assunto pode ser fácil para você, Gregor, que é bom em química, mas pra mim é uma tortura! Eu conto no intervalo. Prometo.

- Uma ova! Vamos e vamos agora!

Meu amigo se levantou da carteira e me puxou pelo braço, fazendo-me levantar também.

- Com toda licença, professor Gilson Castro, é com muito pesar que informo ao senhor que eu e meu amigo precisaremos nos ausentar de sua aula, mas temos assuntos de suma importância a tratar na secretaria.

Confusos, o professor, eu e o resto da turma olhamos para Gregor.

- Com sua licença. - disse meu amigo, acenando com a cabeça para o professor e depois, virando-se e sussurrando para mim – Anda, Gil, leva seu caderno e uma caneta.

Saímos da sala e escapamos pelos corredores sem que o zelador nos pegasse cabulando aula. Descemos as escadas e fomos para nosso lugar favorito: O batente de detrás da capela, no pátio.

- Então você está namorando o Ivan?

- Sim, estou.

- E como foi isso? O que os seus pais acharam? E por quê você não me disse logo?

- Calma aí, uma coisa de cada vez. Não contei a você que estava namorando Ivan porque começamos ontem à noite.

Contei ao meu amigo tudo com detalhes, ele me olhava visivelmente interessado.

Apesar de considerar Tóris meu melhor amigo, comecei a perceber que era muito mais fácil me expressar com Gregor, talvez porque estivesse saindo mais com ele ou porque, na verdade, Gregor era mais ,,livre".

- O que os seus pais acharam?

- Ainda não contei a eles.

- Eles sabem da existência de Ivan?

- Sabem. Meu pai até diz que estou ,,entusiasmado demais" com o novo amigo.

- Mas ele suspeita?

- Claro que não! - exclamei – Mas acho que minha mãe desconfia, apesar de ela não falar nada.

- E Ludwig?

- É o único que sabe, fora você, agora.

- Qual foi a reação dele.

- Ele me deu um soco bem na boca. Olha só, até cortou.

- Eita, cara. Que bosta.

- Está sem falar comigo.

- Você não tem medo de que ele conte aos seus pais?

- Não. Somos muito ligados apesar de tudo. Acho que ele está confuso, tentando pôr as ideias no lugar, afinal, não deve ser fácil para ele seu irmão mais velho, bringuento, turrão e bêbado, que chegava em casa com uma garota diferente a cada fim de semana, agora, dizer que está namorando um cara! E mais, em plena madrugada?

- Haha! Realmente, deve ter sido um soco no estômago.

- Mas eu acho que ele vai acabar aceitando, afinal, ninguém me diz que ele não dá uns ,,péga" naquele amigo italiano dele! - eu disse.

- Duro vai ser contar ao _Vati_ e à _Mutti_ – emendei.

- Se você quiser um conselho, vá contando devagar. Principalmente se você gosta mesmo do russo.

- Gosto. Na verdade, Gregor, eu amo.

- Eu vejo... Mas me diga mais, o que Tóris achou? Afinal, ele foi o Cupido, certo?

- Ainda não contei a ele. Quando tentei, a sineta tocou, o professor entrou e Tóris foi lá pra frente.

- Típico...

- Típico? Como assim, típico?

- Nada não, esquece. Quando você e Ivan vão se ver de verdade? - perguntou entusiasmado.

- Esqueço não. Como assim ,,típico"? Anda, Gregor, diga. Você nunca foi de dizer coisas sem sentido, apesar de você SER sem noção de vez em quando.

- Haha, sou sem noção, não é?

- É. E não desconverse.

Meu amigo suspirou profundamente e, como se procurasse as palavras certas, disse:

- Sabe o que é, Gil? Tóris é um cara legal e tudo, mas sei lá... Ele não me parece muito o tipo de cara que aceitaria.

- Aceitaria? Como assim?

- Ach! Não ache que estou fazendo intriga!

- Como? Gregor, eu não estou entendo porra nenhuma do que você está falando!

- Eu acho que o Tóris não iria aceitar muito bem o fato de você estar namorando um homem. Pronto, é isso.

- Hein?

- Eu acho o Tóris meio ,,certinho" demais.

- Isso é verdade, mas não faz sentido isso de você dizer que ele não ,,aceitaria". Acho que você está sendo preconceituoso, Greg.

- Bom, espero que você esteja certo...

- Ih...

- O que foi?

- Você está reticente e olhando para baixo.

- E daí?

- Daí que SEMPRE que você fica assim, significa que você quer dizer mais do que de fato disse.

Ele me olhou surpreso.

- Anda, fala. Você pode ser preconceituoso, mas dificilmente está errado.

Meu amigo sorriu sem muito entusiasmo, ainda olhando para baixo.

- Observador, hein?

- Aprendi com você – disse dando um murro sem força no ombro de meu amigo.

Gregor suspirou, levantou o olhar para mim e disse:

- Acho o Tóris limitado.

- Ele nunca fala de nada além dele mesmo e quando tentamos conversar qualquer coisa mais aprofundada, ele não sustenta – continuou -. Ele pode até ser o melhor da turma em notas, mas dificilmente fala sobre qualquer assunto com desenvoltura. Ele tem um ego gigante e dá para notar como ele ama ser o centro das atenções, ser o favorito dos professores, do Diretor,... Sabe, Gilbert, para mim, isso de notas vale tão pouco. Essas coisas são tão relativas. Não tiro o mérito do Tóris, ele é inteligente, sim, mas não é culto.

- Será que a vida realmente se resume à uma média 10 e cumprimentos do Diretor? Eu acredito que existe tanta vida lá fora, tantas coisas que o colégio não é capaz de nos ensinar. ,,Viver" pode até ser uma prova de múltiplas escolhas, mas é impossível se atribuir uma nota, é impossível dizer qual das alternativas é a correta.

Gregor me deixou pensando.

- Eu acho, Gilbert, que o Tóris não está ,,mentalmente" preparado para o que você vai dizer e isso me preocupa, não por ele, mas por você.

- Onde você quer chegar, Greg?

- Acho que ele não vai aceitar muito bem o fato de você namorar um homem. Acho que ele vai evitar você.

- Gregor, você realmente acha que eu me importo com isso?

Ele me olhou surpreso.

- Concordo com tudo o que você falou. Eu vejo o puta egoísta que ele é. Somos amigos, sim, mas não sou cego. Não ligo para o que ele pensa ou vai pensar de mim, sinceramente, não devo explicações a ele, na verdade, estou mesmo preocupado é com meu pai e minha mãe. Eles não fazem o tipo ,,homofóbicos", mas daí chegar a eles e dizer: ,,Vati, Mutti, estou namorando o Ivan. Abraços.", acho que vai ser MUITO tenso.

- Fato. Meu pai ficou escandalizado quando eu disse que era bissexual, para ele, isso de gostar de mulher e homem é uma safadeza. Meu pai está a meses sem falar comigo.

- Eita, Gregor, que tenso, e o que você fez?

- Saí de casa. Estou morando com um casal amigo meu. Falo com minha mãe todos os dias, depois do trabalho, ela é muito mais compreensiva do que meu pai.

- E seu emprego dá pra manter você?

- Cara... Dá. Esse casal alugou um quarto para mim, ajudo a pagar as contas e a cada dois meses, sou responsável pelas compras do mês. Minha mãe me ajuda, mas basicamente vivo com o que ganho.

- Que ótimo, Gregor, e você trabalha aonde?

- Numa loja de tintas. Comecei fazendo um ou outro bico, para descolar uma grana, mas aí, como sou bom em química e me interesso, um dia, perguntei aos nossos fabricantes se eu poderia acompanhar um dia na fábrica. Como eles são uma empresa pequena, ficaram com receio, mas meu chefe disse que eu era de confiança, então eles me deixaram ver. No começo, fiquei na minha, mas depois, muito devagar, comecei a questionar os compostos que eles usavam. Fiz muitas pesquisas de como melhorar a qualidade da tinta e, um dia, cheguei com uma ideia.

- Haha, que atrevido você!

- Sim muito! Cheguei para o fabricante e mostrei minhas pesquisas, ele se interessou na hora.

- E então?

- Bom, ele gostou.

- Ah cara, que fantástico!

- Hehe. O fabricante me fez assinar um contrato de aprendiz da fábrica e se comprometeu a pagar minha faculdade de Engenharia Química.

- Nossa!

- Como aprendiz, posso desempenhar algumas funções básicas na fábrica, mas nada muito importante, por isso, passo 4h na fábrica e 4h na loja, no futuro, serei efetivado como engenheiro químico chefe – ele me disse olhando para baixo.

- Gregor! Você nunca tinha me contado isso!

- Para você ver a quanto tempo a gente não se fala direito – ele disse sorrindo.

- Desculpa – foi minha vez de olhar para baixo.

- Hein?

- Desculpa eu estar dando uma de Tóris – eu disse olhando para ele, com um sorriso amarelo.

- Esquece. Você estava mais preocupado com outras coisas – ele disse com sinceridade. -Agora você está sabendo.

- Agora estou sabendo e estou muito feliz por você.

- Então, Gilbert, sugiro que você arranje um trabalho, um de meio-expediente já dá, para, pelo menos, se você precisar...

- Você tem razão.

A sineta soou anunciando o fim da aula e início do intervalo. Em poucos minutos, o então silencioso pátio se encheu de alunos de várias séries diferentes, que falavam ao mesmo tempo, enchendo o ambiente de barulho e vida.

- Depois da aula, você pode ir lá para casa para eu ensinar a você o assunto de química?

- Puxa, Gregor, obrigado. Mas e o seu trabalho?

- Hoje eu não vou precisar ir porque é aniversário da empresa e o meu chefe deu um dia de folga a todos.

- Chefe bonzinho o seu, hein?

- Ele é.

- Então vamos direto?

- Sim. Você aproveita e almoça comigo, preparei dois pratos típicos do meu país, _Frikadeller _e, depois, _smørrebrød._

- _Mein Gott_! Diga algo que você não saiba fazer, Gregor!

Gregor e eu fomos nos juntar aos nossos amigos e amigas de outras salas. Não vi Tóris entre eles, de novo. Desde o início das aulas ele não passava mais o intervalo conosco, ia direto ligar para Mary Jane, enquanto comia alguma barra de cereal e, em seguida, subia até a biblioteca para estudar. É inegável que ele era um aluno muito esforçado.

* * *

Legenda

1 Scheiße = merda.

2 Vati – papai.

3 Mutti – mamãe.

4 Frikadeller apresentam-se como a versão dinamarquesa das almôndegas, constituindo um prato muito popular na Dinamarca.

Fonte: .org/wiki/Frikadeller

5 Smørrebrød é um prato nacional dinamarquês, que consiste em pratos frios feitos com uma fatia de pão de forma escuro, denominado _rugbrød_, coberta com diversos tipos de recheios, tais como saladas, frango, atum, pasta de fígado, rodelas de tomate ou carne bovina entre outros.

Fonte: .org/wiki/Sm%C3%B8rrebr%C3%B8d

6 Mein Gott = Meu Deus.


	4. Capuccino

Antes de começar, eu gostaria sinceramente de pedir desculpas pelo atraso. Estava com este capítulo pronto há semanas, mas não estava conseguindo upload. Sempre aparecia uma mensagem de erro toda vez que eu tentava postar, aconselhando-me a mandar um e-mail para o administrador ou qualquer coisa que o valha. Depois de muito tentar - e me aborrecer, diga-se de passagem - uma santa pessoa num dos fórums do FF disse como contornar o problema e ,,eccolo qui!", já diria Feliciano (ou meu professor de italiano, huhu).

Mais uma vez, desculpem-me pelo atraso e ,,vielen danke für ihre Geduld".

MarshmallowTree.

* * *

Ao final do dia, ao invés de voltar para casa, passei numa livraria a fim de comprar um livro de Filosofia que eu estava querendo há algum tempo. Quando fui pagar, vi que havia afixado num pequeno quadro logo atrás da cabeça da operadora do caixa, um papel escrito:

,,Se você tem de 17 a 24 anos, gosta de ler e é bibliófilo, deixe seu currículo na nossa administração, no 1º andar, e venha trabalhar conosco! Estamos recebendo currículos até o dia 30 de abril."

Pensei que aquela seria uma ótima oportunidade e que o fato de eu ter passado naquela livraria, naquele dia, logo após uma conversa sobre emprego com Gregor, talvez fosse o Destino me mostrando o caminho.

- Licença... - estiquei o pescoço para ver o nome no crachá da operadora do caixa – Cristina, tem alguém na administração agora?

- Tem sim – disse a moça, me entregando o livro e a nota fiscal dentro de uma sacola plástica – Subido as escadas, logo depois do Café, segunda entrada à direita. É uma sala com paredes de vidro.

- Obrigado – respondi.

Tirei o livro e a nota fiscal de dentro da sacola plástica:

- Pode guardar a sacola, é preciso economizar o planeta – disse piscando um olho para ela.

Subi as escadas correndo e fui falar com a pessoa da administração. Era um rapaz alguns anos mais velho que eu, que me explicou como eu deveria escrever meu currículo.

- Eita, Gilbert – ele disse -, você ainda tem 16 anos?

- Tenho, mas completo 17 exatamente no dia 30 de abril.

- Ah! Então tudo bem. Que sorte, hein? Então vamos fazer assim, você me traz seu currículo no dia 30 de abril, porque aí eu poderei entregar ao meu chefe sem problemas. Provavelmente vai ter um processo seletivo, mas é coisa simples. É mais para avaliar o futuro funcionário e, como dizem, separar o joio do trigo.

Afonso era um cara simpático e bem humorado, mas falava mais do que minha avó. Senti firmeza e uma instantânea afinidade entre nós.

,,Se eu ficar aqui, acho que seremos amigos", pensei.

Quando voltei para casa, meu irmão ainda não estava falando comigo, mas não me preocupei, logo, logo a raiva que ele estava sentindo iria passar.

À hora do jantar, comentei com minha família que estava pensando em trabalhar em uma livraria no centro da cidade, relativamente perto da escola.

- Mas isso não vai atrapalhar seus estudos, filho? - perguntou meu pai.

- Acho que não, Vater. É um trabalho de meio-expediente, além do mais, posso aproveitar para ler um ou outro livro. Achei muito interessante a proposta.

- Veja com cuidado, não vale a pena você ficar muito cansado e não conseguir se concentrar na escola. Se for pelo dinheiro, você sabe que seu pai e eu podemos sustentá-lo até você se estabelecer na vida.

- Eu sei, _Mutti, danke_. Mas eu quero ter essa experiência.

- Experiência de livreiro? - disse Ludwig pela primeira vez naquele dia.

- Sim? É um trabalho como outro qualquer...

- Tá! - disse com desdém – E pra quê isso agora?

- Porque eu vou fazer 17 anos e quero começar a ganhar meu próprio dinheiro, para não ficar pedindo para o Vati e a Mutti o tempo todo!

- Acho digno, meu filho, mas não seja por isso, não nos incomodamos em lhe dar dinheiro – disse meu pai calmamente.

- Acho que o _Bruder_ deveria se preocupar em escolher uma profissão, afinal, os exames serão no fim do ano e ele ainda nem sabe o que vai fazer. Fica a madrugada toda no computador, falando com aquele russo desocupado, ou quando não, fica saindo com esse bando de amigos vagabundos que ele tem!

- _Ein Moment, bitte!_ O Ivan não é desocupado, ele estuda Medicina e passa as tardes num hospital, e meus amigos não são vagabundos! A maioria trabalha depois da aula e é por isso que também quero trabalhar. Como você pode ver, todos os meus amigos têm ocupação, já os seus, mein Gott, aquele seu amigo japa é um loser, e aquele italiano então? Só faz comer macarrão o dia inteiro!

Meu irmão se levantou abruptamente, derrubando a cadeira no chão.

- O Kiku foi o primeiro lugar nas Olimpíadas de Ciências esse ano, e o Feliciano ganhou o concurso de artes!

- Duas palavras, _Bruderlein_: Grande. Merda! - debochei.

- Bruderlein uma ova! - gritou – Vê sou eu que fico por aí, dando em cima de outros homens!

Aquilo me atingiu como uma pedra, senti meu coração apertar. Levantei-me na hora e encarei meu irmão

- Retire o que disse – falei furioso, agarrando-o pela camisa.

- Nein. _Schwul_ - ele disse me encarando.

- Agora já chega, vocês dois - disse nossa mãe calmamente. - Não tolerarei brigas nesta casa, muito menos na hora do jantar. Gilbert, Ludwig, já terminaram de jantar.

- Não – dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso não foi uma pergunta. Vocês já terminaram de jantar. Agora saiam e me esperem na sala.

Obedecemos, claro.

Quando nossa mãe entrou na sala, encontrou-nos cada um num canto, amuados.

- Que cena foi aquela? Vocês sabem que seu pai não pode se estressar por conta da diverticulite, mas ainda assim vocês dois armaram aquele circo.

- Mas, mãe, o Ludwig...

- Shh! Ainda não terminei de falar, terminei?

- Nein. _Entschuldigen Sie_.

- Não me interessa os tipos de amigos de cada um, vocês que resolvam suas diferenças em outro lugar, e não durante o jantar.

- Gilbert, - ela continuou – você é o irmão mais velho, tem obrigação de se controlar. Você sabe o que eu penso de você usar palavrões, ainda mais à mesa!

- Ludwig, - ela disse virando-se para ele – não entendi o motivo de você ter se importado tanto com o fato de seu irmão querer trabalhar.

- Mas o mais lamentável disso tudo é ver as duas BESTAS que vocês são! Dois homens agindo como brutamontes. Inadmissível isso, espero que jamais se repita.

- Ja, Mutti – dissemos em uníssono.

- Os dois, hoje, vão lavar os pratos, arrumar a mesa e limpar a cozinha, - sentenciou – e eu quero ver tudo brilhando.

- Mas mãe, - protestei – já são 19h, tenho um compromisso! Além do mais, foi o Ludwig quem começou!

- Não interessa, os dois estavam brigando; e não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que seu compromisso pode esperar - ela disse, dando as costa para a gente.

- Mãe! - tentei.

- Como? - perguntou levantando, assustadoramente, uma sobrancelha.

- _Nichts_ – temi.

- _Gut_.

Ludwig e eu trabalhamos calados, com raiva demais um do outro para questionar qualquer coisa. A cozinha estava um caos. Arrumei a mesa e depois varri e passei pano na cozinha enquanto meu irmão lavava os pratos.

Acabei levando o lixo para fora e aproveitei para tomar um ar. Ainda estava chateado com o Ludwig, me senti traído por ele ter me exposto daquela maneira. Meu irmão nunca tinha me chamado de ,,Schwul" antes.

Quando entrei de volta, ele estava enxugando o último prato para guardar no armário.

- Sabe que aquilo me doeu mais do que o soco na boca? - eu disse.

- Bem feito – respondeu seco.

- Achei que pudesse confiar em você. De todas as pessoas no mundo, meu irmão é o único que achei que nunca me trairia.

- E de todas as pessoas no mundo – ele disse -, achei que meu irmão seria o último a se tornar ein Schwul!

- Não sou ,,bicha", Ludwig.

- Não me venha com essa agora, Gilbert! Você mesmo disse que está namorando aquele russo!

- ,,Aquele russo" se chama Ivan.

- Que seja!

- E sim, estou namorando ele.

- Então! É bicha sim. Schwul.

- Ludwig, eu não sou bicha. Você já me viu agindo como uma?

- Não. Digo, AINDA não.

- E não vai ver! Eu não sou gay, Ludwig, eu não sinto atração por outros homens.

- Como não? Você namora um, porra!

- É diferente, Bruder. Não é ,,um homem", é o Ivan. Eu me apaixonei por ele, pela essência. Podia ser uma mulher, mas não é. Eu... eu não sei explicar, só sinto.

Ele ficou olhando para mim.

- Ludwig, Bruder, por favor, tenta me entender. Eu o amo. Amo o Ivan. Não sei explicar, é inefável, é maior do que eu. Com ele, eu me sinto tão... completo! É algo tão real, tão...

- Não fala nada, Gilbert, - ele me interrompeu- eu não tenho mais interesse, para mim, você morreu.

- Lud...

Meu irmão me deu as costas e saiu da cozinha em direção ao seu quarto, deixando-me só e me sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Tóris, lembra que eu disse que estava namorando?

- Sim, Gilbo, claro que lembro! - respondeu meu amigo – E lembro que você estava quase dizendo quem era quando a sineta tocou e o professor entrou.

- Então, Gil, quem é ela? É alguém que eu conheço? - perguntou animado.

- Sim, Tóris, é alguém que você conhece – respondi – e...

- E...?

- E não é ,,ela", é ,,ele".

Fez-se um silêncio estranho. Era impossível decifrar a expressão do meu amigo. Finalmente, ele disse:

- É o Ivan, não é?

- Sim.

Nossos cafés esfriavam nas nossas frentes. Havia convidado Tóris para tomar um café e atualizá-lo dos acontecimentos recentes. Escolhi o ,,Café Nero" por uma razão: fazer ou receber ligações no celular, lá, era especialmente difícil. Algo nas paredes – ou no ar – parecia atrapalhar as conexões telefônicas, tornando o pequeno estabelecimento uma desculpa perfeita para quem quisesse, pelo menos por alguns minutos, se libertar das amarras sociais que um celular trás.

O garçon já me conhecia, pois eu sempre ia lá com meus amigos. Havia trazido apenas um menu, que entregou para o Tóris e, com uma diligência digna de gorjeta, trouxe-nos o que pedimos: um _capuccino _sem açúcar para mim e um café _latte _com biscoitos para meu amigo.

- Mary Jane não me ligou hoje – ele disse meio aéreo.

- Tenho certeza de que ela vai ligar mais tarde.

- É... Eu sabia que você ia gostar dele, só não imaginei que fosse gostar tanto! - disse com um sorriso.

- Eu também não – respondi olhando para o vapor que desprendia do meu café.

- Devo dizer que eu ,,esperava" por isso, Gilbert?

- Não, Tóris. Porque eu mesmo não esperava. Aconteceu.

- Alguém mais sabe?

- Sim. Ludwig e Gregor.

- Ah, claro. Gregor sempre sabe, não é? - perguntou sorrindo, mas algo em seu rosto não pareceu sincero.

- Talvez – respondi evasivo.

O clima estava tenso, nenhum de nós tinha vontade de olhar para o outro. Comecei a achar que Gregor tinha razão e que Tóris fosse, de fato, começar a me evitar. Os sinais estavam bem claros para mim. Resolvi quebrar o gelo.

- Gosto deste lugar. Os melhores acontecimentos da minha vida, passei-os aqui.

- É agradável mesmo.

- É meio que uma ,,zona de convergência e mudança". Estranhamente, etapas se encerram e outras começam aqui. Sem falar que eles fazem o melhor café da cidade.

- Algum recomeço? - perguntou.

- Para lhe ser sincero, não. Ainda não.

- Sempre ,,tudo ou nada" - continuei.

- Sempre há uma primeira vez – ele disse, pegando a xícara e dando um gole no café.- Realmente, o café aqui é delicioso!

Comecei a sentir um clima mais leve entre nós, como se a grossa nuvem do desconforto começasse a se dissipar.

- É o melhor – respondi com um ar brincalhão.

- O que o Ludwig pensa disso? - perguntou dando outro gole no café.

- Sobre o namoro? - perguntei um pouco ansioso.

- Sobre o café – Tóris respondeu pousando a xícara de volta no pires.

Nossa amizade nos permitia falar através de metáforas e nos compreendermos. Era óbvio que meu amigo não estava digerindo muito bem a história toda, mas vi que ele estava tentando.

- Ludwig não gosta de café, então para ele tanto faz.

- Alguém mais na sua casa gosta? - ele perguntou e entendi que realmente estávamos falando do que nos propusemos a falar.

- Bom, meus pais gostam, mas não fazem questão, acho.

- Meus pais detestam – sentenciou.

- E você? - perguntei.

- Gosto somente com leite e bastante açúcar. O gosto do café puro não me agrada, mas sou tolerante.

,,Que bom?", pensei.

- Gosto de capuccino. Só.

Não era verdade. Sou viciado em café, mas não estávamos falando em café, mas numa metáfora de café.

- Mas a cafeteria tem outros cafés, o meu, por exemplo. E ah! Você viu que eles têm um Irish coffee, um french vanilla, um café dinamarquês, até! - ele enfatizou o ,,dinamarquês".

- Será que você não experimentaria aquele também? - Tóris disse levantado um pouco a voz.

- Não. Quando digo _capuccino_, é SÓ O _capuccino! - _falei com raiva.

Aquilo me encheu muito.

- Olha, Tóris, cansei dessa metáfora ridícula de café. Seja logo direto, droga! Não estou aqui pedindo para você aceitar ou não o meu relacionamento com o Ivan, estou aqui para dizer que ele existe. Foi algo alheio à minha vontade, sim, mas aconteceu – continuei. - O que você está pensando de mim agora, pouco me importa. Só me dignei a dizer a você porque o considero meu amigo, mas se for para você ficar de sacanagem, fo... Fique com sua opinião para você.

- Certo, certo, Gilbert... Contanto que você não venha dar em cima de mim, faz da sua vida o que você quiser!

- _Wie bitte? _Como é que é?

- Não... É porque com vocês, a gente nunca sabe, não é? Vai que você esquece que eu tenho namorada! - ele disse rindo.

- ,,Com vocês"? - repeti - Cara, dessa vez você se superou!

- Tóris, com essa, você ganhou o Oscar de Babaca do Ano, meus parabéns!

Controlando-me para não dar um murro na cara do lituano, chamei o garçon, paguei tudo e deixei uma gorjeta generosa. Levantei-me sem dizer palavra. Não dissemos palavra.

Ainda fiquei um tempo olhando para o Tóris, que olhava para fora da janela apoiando o queixo numa das mãos, antes de sair, disse-lhe em tom que só ele escutasse:

- Eu JAMAIS ficaria com outro homem que não fosse o Ivan. Com você, muito menos. Lembra quando eu disse que esse lugar era especial? Bem, mais uma etapa acaba de se encerrar.

Dizendo isso, saí do Café Nero e fui para casa, deviam ser umas 15h e eu precisava escrever meu currículo. Assumir meu relacionamento com Ivan estava sendo mais difícil do que imaginei e agora, mais do que nunca, precisava daquele emprego.

,, Se você precisar...", as palavras de Gregor ecoavam na minha mente.

Quando voltei para casa, encontrei Ludwig, cumprimentei-o, mas ele simplesmente me ignorou, como de costume ultimamente.

Subi para o meu quarto, fiz meu currículo e fiquei estudando até as 18h, quando descemos todos para jantar, em seguida, lavei os pratos pois era meu dia.

Às 19h, liguei o computador e fiquei falando com Ivan.

,, É... Eu já esperava essa reação dele. Pelo pouco que convivi com Tóris, dá para ver que ele tem uma mentalidade bem quadrada. _К__ролик_... Já dava para imaginar que ele iria agir assim."

,, _Bär_, a questão não é ele não falar comigo depois, a questão foi a forma como ele me tratou, insinuando que eu era promíscuo e pior, que eu iria dar em cima dele! Como se ele fosse irresistível..."

,, É uma droga mesmo, Gilbert. Bom, se isso ajudar de alguma forma, digo que pelo menos até agora não tive muitos problemas quando conto que estou namorando você. Acho que tenho sorte que meus amigos são bem mente aberta. No fundo, tinha um pouco de esperanças de estar errado quanto ao Tóris."

,, Se quer mesmo saber, Ivan, ele que se foda! Já preparei meu currículo, agora é só dar um tempo para chegar logo o dia 30 e eu começar a trabalhar. Algo em mim diz que vou conseguir. Além do mais, tem um cara lá na livraria que foi bem legal comigo quando me explicou como fazer o currículo, acho que vamos nos dar bem."

,,Hm... É bom que você pense positivo, Coelho, mas analisa bem se esse emprego não vai atrapalhar mais do que ajudar."

,, Já pensei em tudo, Bär, vai ajudar sim."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Não lembro muito bem quando Ivan começou a me chamar de coelho, mas lembro o motivo, um dia, mandei uma foto para ele e ele me disse:

,, Haha, você é dentuço!"

Fiquei puto.

,, Não sou dentuço!"

,, É sim."

,, Não sou dentuço, _Verdamnt__!"_

,, É. E eu acho uma graça. Você é meu _krolik _agora._"_

,, O que diabos é isso?"

,, Não sabe? Que bom. Isso o torna ainda mais meu, huhu."

,, Não achei graça."

,, Daria todos os meus livros de História para ver sua cara agora...", ele disse, ,,_Krolik _é coelho em russo. Você é dentuço, feito um coelho."

,, Äh, que simpático... Sou um coelho agora..."

,, Haha. Na verdade, não é ,um coelho', é ,meu' coelho."

,, Isso torna as coisas um pouco mais embaraçosas agora..."

,, Por quê?"

,, Sei lá... Meu avô chamava minha avó de _meine_ _Kaninchen, _que é meu coelho (ou minha coelha) em alemão."

,, Verdade?"

,, Sim."

,, Ela é dentuça igual a você? Huhu."

,, Äh... Ela é ,,fofa", por isso que meu avô gostava de chamá-la assim..."

,, E porque não posso chamá-lo de coelho, já que você, além de dentuço, é fofo?"

,, Páre! Não sou dentuço e muito menos fofo!"

,, Krolik."

,, Páre."

,, Krolik, krolik, krolik,..."

,, ..."

,, Haha. Eu amo você por isso. Você sempre me faz rir, Coelho."

,, Ajudou muito agora. Além de dentuço, me chama de palhaço!"

,, HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

,, Tá legal... Então se eu sou um coelho, você é _einen_ _Bär,_ umurso!"

,, Por quê urso? Por acaso você tem uma namorada e eu sou seu amante?"

,, NEIN! Porque ursos irritam coelhos. Por isso."

,, _Net_, Gilbert, ursos COMEM coelhos. Haha. Bom... Pensando bem, nada mal ser seu urso..."

,, Alguém já disse que você consegue ser pervertido?"

,, Já nasci assim, fazer o quê, coelho?"

,, Seu urso folgado."

,, Quem manda ser um coelho tão apetitoso! E tão dentuço, diga-se de passagem."

,, Já disse, não sou dentuço! É que tenho mania de ficar com os lábios entreabertos, daí meus dentes da frente aparecem um pouco. O otorrinolaringologista disse que é porque sou alérgico, e todo alérgico tem mania de ficar com os lábios entreabertos."

,, Sei, sei, coelhinho..."

,, Você é um urso _bullying _das tundras. Seu russo comunista dos infernos."

,, Adoro seu lado _Frank, _coelho, me faz sentir tão _Donnie Darko_."

,, ..."

Às vezes me pego pensando nesses detalhes insignificantes entre Ivan e eu e, inevitável, toda vez que penso no Tóris e depois no Ivan, e os comparo, não tem como não ficar impressionado com a capacidade das pessoas em se tornarem substituíveis.

Tóris não falava mais comigo confirmando o prognóstico de meu amigo Gregor de que o lituano iria me evitar. Não que eu ligasse para isso mas... Eu ligava.

Estava triste com o desfecho da amizade, mas não iria me martirizar por isso. Eu tinha o Ivan, tinha o Gregor, tinha a Elizaveta e o resto dos meus amigos.

Claro que não saí espalhando ao vento que estava namorando, mas sempre que as pessoas perguntavam o por quê de eu não sair mais como antes, dizia que era por causa dos estudos. Eles entendiam.

Contudo, a pessoa que mais me fazia falta era o meu irmão Ludwig. Ele não estava falando comigo nem para ser educado. Nem um ,,passa a manteiga?" ele me dirigia. Essas coisas me doíam muito.

Não queria pensar em Tóris, não queria falar nele, mas era inevitável.

,, Sim, Urso, mas não é só isso, desde o dia do Café ele não se dirige mais a mim nem ao restante dos nossos amigos. Ele fica somente com o pessoal mais pedante e preconceituoso do colégio; digo, QUANDO ele resolve conversar com alguém!"

,, _кролик_... Já dava para imaginar que ele iria agir assim desde que você me falou como foi a reação dele no Café."

,, Gregor até me disse que ele poderia me evitar, mas eu duvidei sabe, Urso? No fundo, achei que ele fosse continuar meu amigo de boa."

,, Sei. Mas deixa isso pra lá, Coelho. Diz, como foi seu dia hoje?"

,, Mas sabe o que é o pior de tudo, tudo mesmo?"

,, O quê?"

,, É o Ludwig. Já não sei mais o que fazer, Ivan, ele não fala comigo desde aquele dia."

,, É difícil mesmo, Gilbert. Eu sei como você é ligado a ele."

,, Eu disse a ele exatamente aquilo que te contei na época. Disse que eu não era bicha, mas que estava apaixonado por você, porque é VOCÊ, não é como se eu fosse me deitar com qualquer cara que me aparece!"

,,..."

,, O que foi, Vanya?"

,, Nada."

,, ,,Nada", nada. Sempre que você coloca reticências, você sempre quer dizer algo mais, assim como o Gregor. Diga."

,, Lá vem você com esse ,,Gregor" de novo. Sabe quantas vezes você fala nele?"

,, Wie, bitte?"

,, Você VIVE falando desse cara. Não tem uma conversa sequer que você não mencione: Gregor isso, Gregor aquilo... Como se não bastasse o Tóris ou aquele tio da livraria! Aliás, para quê você quer trabalhar em livraria? Vá estudar para cursar uma boa Faculdade ao invés de ficar vagabundeando por aí!"

,, Caramba, Ivan... Como você consegue ser imbecil."

,, Imbecil? Agora sou imbecil! Pensando bem, já que você acha isso de mim, então é melhor terminarmos logo, afinal, você é muito esperto não é, Gilbert?"

,, Você sabe que eu não estou falando isso, você não entendeu."

,, Ah, claro que não! Eu sou muito imbecil, não é? Talvez o Gregor entenda você melhor. Quer saber, Gilbert, a gente nunca ia dar certo mesmo. Acabou. Vai ser melhor para nós dois."

,, Espera, Ivan!"

/O usuário encontra-se offline/.

* * *

1 Danke = obrigado

2 Der Bruder = irmão

3 Ein Moment, bitte = um momento, por favor.

4 Die Bruderlein = irmãozinho. Porém, em alemão, é também uma gíria para ,,homossexual". Aqui, Gilbert faz um trocadilho com a palavra porque, além de ser seu irmão mais novo, ele quis chamar Ludwig de homossexual.

5 Schwul = termo pejorativo; Bicha; Boiola.

6 Entschuldigen Sie = Termo formal de se pedir desculpas; geralmente à uma pessoa mais velha ou à uma pessoa com quem não se tem muito contato. No caso, Gilbert trata sua mãe por ,,senhora".

7 Nichts = nada.

8 Gut = Bom.

9 Lê-se /krolik/ = coelho. Se tiver errado, por favor me desculpem, foi o melhor que consegui tentando desvendar a fonética desse idioma tão lindo.

10 Der Bär = urso

11 Verdammt! = porra.

12 Donnie Darko = filme norteamericano do ano de 2001, dos gêneros ficção científica, drama e horror, escrito e dirigido por Richard Kelly.

Fonte: .org/wiki/Donnie_Darko

13 Lê-se /krolik/ = coelho


	5. Recomeço

Ele não me deixou falar, simplesmente desligou. Corri para o celular e tentei ligar, mas o número deu fora de área.

,,Por quê ele agiu assim?", pensei.

Um vazio enorme se apoderou de mim, como se alguém tivesse arrancado meu coração fora. Fiquei tão desesperado, que minha mente apagou e não consegui raciocinar direito, abri a porta do quarto e fui em direção ao banheiro, estranhamente senti vontade de vomitar.

No caminho, encontrei Ludwig, que olhou para mim como se estivesse vendo um fantasma.

- Você... Está bem? - perguntou seco.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

Depois disso, não me lembro de muita coisa, só do meu irmão gritando ,,Bruder!"

Aparentemente eu havia desmaiado, porque quando abri os olhos estava no quarto de Ludwig, deitado de costas para o chão, com as pernas para cima, apoiadas na parede, formando um L e com uma dor de cabeça monstro.

- Gilbert? - ele me chamou com a voz baixa, ao meu lado.

- Ludwig – respondi, sentando-me no chão.

- Ludwig, ele terminou comigo. Ele terminou comigo.

Comecei a chorar, depois, a soluçar. Meu irmão disse que eu estava tremendo e me abraçou.

- Ruhig, Brudi – ele disse, me abraçando – Calma.

- Terminou, Bruder. Minha vida terminou.

- Não, não!

- Sim. Meu peito dói tanto. Parece que arrancaram meu coração fora – chorei.

Ludwig ainda me abraçava, sem dizer nada. Afundei o rosto no peito de meu irmão e chorei, chorei muito.

- Bruder... - ele disse.

- Ja? - perguntei entre soluços.

- Você está sujando minha blusa com catarro...

- Hã?

Quando percebi, tinha molhado a blusa do meu irmão com lágrimas e coriza. Nunca tinha chorado tanto por alguém na vida; na verdade, não estava nem lembrado da última vez que tinha chorado.

- Entschuldigung Bruder – desculpei-me limpando o nariz com as costas da mão.

- Olha para mim – ele disse segurando meu rosto com suas duas mãos, fazendo-me olhar para ele.

- O que aconteceu, de verdade?

- Ele t-terminou comigo! - nova onda de lágrimas – Não tenho mais propósito nenhum, quero morrer!

- Controle-se!

Ludwig me deu um tapa na cara tão forte que senti os dedos dele queimando na minha bochecha.

- Você disse que eu não ia ver meu irmão agindo como ein Schwul, mas agora você se superou!

Fiquei calado, eu sabia que ele estava certo.

- Vou repetir a pergunta: O que aconteceu de verdade? - perguntou, segurando meu rosto novamente.

- Eu não sei ao certo – respondi. - Ele simplesmente terminou comigo. Estávamos conversando normalmente, eu disse que estava me sentindo mal porque você não estava falando comigo desde a semana passada por causa do nosso namoro. Foi quando ele demorou a escrever e, quando o fez, digitou reticências. Eu disse para ele me dizer o que estava acontecendo, porque quando ele coloca reticências, assim como Gregor, ele sempre quer dizer mais. Foi quando ele se estressou e depois me chamou de vagabundo porque eu queria trabalhar! Que era melhor eu me concentrar e estudar para entrar na Universidade.

- Eu disse que ele conseguia ser imbecil com um comentário daqueles, ele ficou com raiva e disse que a gente nunca daria certo e que era melhor para nós dois se terminássemos e desligou o MSN na minha cara. Tentei ligar mas seu celular estava fora de área, agora eu não sei o que fazer, não sei o que eu disse de tão grave, Bruder – meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente mas não chorei, afinal, o tapa ainda estava doendo.

- Bom, pelo menos ele concorda que é bobagem você trabalhar de livreiro – ele disse.- Pelo menos, com toda desgraça, esse cara fez algo bom, Bruder. Esquece ele, é melhor, e concentre-se nos seus exames.

- Essa relação de vocês estava fadada ao fim, mesmo porque, além de ser com um outro cara, é com um cara que mora lá na puta que pariu. Além do mais, Bruder, sinceramente, você achava mesmo que fosse dar certo?

Fiquei calado, olhando de lado. Meu irmão ainda segurava meu rosto.

- Dá pra largar minha cara? - perguntei no tom de costume.

- Ach! Sim. Desculpa – ele me largou.

Levantei-me do chão e fui até a porta, antes de sair, eu disse:

- Sabe, Ludwig... Eu nunca achei que NÃO fosse dar certo.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e fui para o meu quarto, mal entrei, comecei a chorar muito. Eu amava aquela pessoa de uma maneira que jamais imaginei que pudesse amar; nunca havia sentido nada parecido.

Peguei meu MP3, cheio das nossas músicas e a cada estrofe, sentia uma parte de mim morrer. Nunca tivemos contato algum que não fosse virtual, mas cada momento permanecia vívido. As fotos que ele havia me mandado, os textos de filósofos russos que ele havia me indicado – e que eu havia lido todos-, sua ideologia, nossas pequenas brigas, as horas de conversas madrugada adentro, as olheiras do dia seguinte... Tantos detalhes que passariam desapercebidos, mas que para a gente , para mim, faziam tanto sentido!

,, …,this wonder always leaves, the time always comes to say goodbye', ,this tide always turns' i said, ,this night always falls again and these flowers will always die'...", as palavras do cantor ecoavam na minha mente.

Apesar de não estar mais chorando, as lágrimas simplesmente não queriam parar de umedecer meu rosto e, como estava deitado em minha cama, o travesseiro.

Devo ter adormecido assim.

Era 9 de abril.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

No dia seguinte, acordei muito cedo. Sonhei com Ivan a noite toda. Nos meus sonhos, não havíamos terminado, estávamos bem e isso me fez acordar e me sentir feliz por alguns segundos; até a realidade dos fatos me atingir como um soco no estômago: ele havia terminado comigo.

Como não fazia há muito tempo, fui até a escrivaninha, abri a gaveta e peguei meu diário de infância. A última anotação datava de 7 anos atrás.

,,Não consigo fazer mais nada direito. Tudo na minha frente está borrado,  
nem o dia ter amanhecido lindo, não traz mais a mesma alegria de um novo dia, porque tudo é escuro e frio.

Elas vêm sem que eu as espere e me afogam. Talvez não fosse para ser, ou teria sido se fosse. Mas não foi. Não foi...

Quem sabe quando morrer ou em outra vida, se houver, não haverá tanta distância. Quem sabe em outra vida, ou na morte, ninguém chore, mas chorem por quem foi. Por enquanto, só visões embaçadas...", escrevi.

Quando se está em agonia, a pessoa não se preocupa em ser coerente.

Coerente ou não, escrever me fez sentir melhor, pude pensar um pouco sobre ontem... Quando se ama alguém de verdade e se tem consciência deste sentimento, só você mesmo pode encontrar as respostas que procura.

,, Pelo menos falei de novo com meu irmão", pensei fechando o diário e guardando-o de volta na gaveta.

Saí do meu quarto e fui ao banheiro, uma ducha iria melhorar as coisas; era o que eu achava.

Um sentimento de pesar me acompanhou ao longo do dia e meus pais notaram a mudança.

- Filho, está tudo bem? - perguntou meu pai.

- Sim, pai, está tudo ótimo! - forcei um sorriso e menti para meu pai – Por quê?

- Nada. Apenas estou achando você triste.

- Ando meio cansado, só isso.

- Bitte, não se esforce demais. Não quero que você adoeça.

- Danke Vater, não vou adoecer.

- À propósito, meu filho, Tóris passou mais cedo aqui em casa e deixou isto para você – disse meu pai entregando um envelope azul.

Fiquei surpreso, de fato era a letra dele. No mínimo deveria ser uma carta cheia de xingamentos e ofensas, mas será que o Tóris se daria ao trabalho?

- Danke Vater.

Subi para meu quarto ainda intrigado, entrei, fechei a porta atrás de mim, rasguei o envelope e li:

,, Gilbert, precisamos conversar. O Café Nero, às 14h, na segunda-feira, está bom para você?

Por favor, se puder confirmar ainda hoje, agradeço, pode ser a qualquer hora.

Tóris."

,,Não vou nem morto!", pensei com raiva, ,,E ainda mais com esse tom petulante dele!"

Já estava amassando o papel quando percebi, ao final da folha, uma observação:

,,OBS: Sei que você está chateado comigo e que provavelmente você não irá, portanto, até conseguir falar com você, irei todos os dias, no mesmo horário, ao Café."

Pensei que aquela observação fez muita diferença.

,,O que será que ele quer comigo?", pensei. Por um momento, cogitei não aparecer nunca, mas minha curiosidade felina era maior do que o sentimento de decepção. O dia seguinte seria uma sexta-feira, e nas sextas-feiras minhas aulas no colégio são mais curtas, eu poderia me encontrar com ele.

No dia seguinte, percebi que Tóris havia faltado, não dei muita importância porquê àquela altura já não falava com ele.

Tivemos aula de uma série de assuntos chatos, o mais legal foi gramática, para se ter uma ideia do nível de chatice. Às 12:30, fomos liberados e fui ao Café Nero, assim que cheguei, reconheci o Tóris, ele estava usando sua camisa verde favorita, era inconfundível.

- Boa Tarde – disse-lhe.

- Gilbert! - exclamou visivelmente surpreso. Algo em seu rosto me fez pensar se ele não estivera com alergia – Que bom!

Ele se levantou da cadeira e me abraçou muito forte. Minha vez de ficar surpreso.

- Achei que você não viria.

- É, eu também achei que não fosse vir – eu disse seco, empurrando-o educadamente e em seguida, puxando uma cadeira para mim.

- O que você quer comigo? - perguntei bem direto.

- Pedir desculpas. – respondeu - Não agi certo com você, fui um imbecil.

Ele parecia sincero.

- Achei que, agindo daquela forma, você fosse, sei lá, reconsiderar isso de namorar um cara, mas eu estava enganado.

- Eu realmente achei que você não fosse... - ele fez uma pausa muito longa.

- Que eu não fosse o quê, Tóris? - perguntei impaciente.

- Achei que entre mim e ele, você fosse escolher a mim. Achei que você não fosse escolher o Ivan.

- Wie, bitte? - perguntei confuso.

- Achei que se eu desse um gelo em você, talvez você largasse o Ivan e voltasse a ser meu amigo.

- HAHAHAHA!- ri maldosamente.

Tóris olhou muito fixamente para mim, numa mistura de surpresa e confusão.

- Não seja ridículo, Tóris! Você realmente acha que é tão importante assim?

- Eu... Eu achei. - ele disse olhando para suas mãos, em baixo da mesa.

Foi quando percebi que ele estava tentando se controlar.

- Desculpas aceitas.

Ele levantou o olhar para mim.

- Desculpas aceitas, Tóris. E não vamos mais tocar no assunto.

Pedi um capuccino e meu amigo, um latte. Ficamos conversando a tarde toda.

- Então esse é o seu primeiro ,,recomeço"! - disse sorridente.

- É. É meu primeiro ,,recomeço" - respondi um pouco aéreo.

Não contei ao Tóris que Ivan havia terminado comigo, não contei a ele o quanto estava me sentindo horrível. Amizade é como um vaso de alabastro, uma vez quebrado, você pode até colar os pedaços, mas nunca será como antes. As emendas sempre serão visíveis.

Fora isso, tivemos uma tarde agradável, rimos muito, tomamos café, ele me falou mais da Mary Jane, mas eu sabia que não seria mais a mesma coisa. Ele sabia que não seria mais a mesma coisa. Éramos falsos, ou estávamos tentando manter a política de boa vizinhança?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Passei o fim de semana inteiro em casa, meus pais acharam estranho, mas como sempre me viam com um livro (o que não queria dizer, em absoluto, que eu estava estudando!), acharam por bem não me interromperem, somente Ludwig foi quem se aproximou. Ele bateu à porta:

- Pode entrar – respondi.

- Gilbert? - ele entrou, empurrando a porta lentamente – Você está se sentindo melhor?

Respirei fundo e, girando na cadeira, disse:

- Posso lhe dar duas respostas: a que você quer ouvir ou a que você já sabe.

- Diga, então, a que eu já sei.

- Não, não estou muito bem – disse categórico, parando bem de frente para meu irmão.

- É... Dá para ver.

Ludwig se aproximou de mim e mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para baixo. Desde pequeno, quando ele queria dizer ou fazer algo e tinha vergonha, ele fazia isso.

- Desembucha, Ludwig.

- Wie bitte?

- Você está mordendo o lábio... Anda, fala logo.

- Não estou!... Digo...

Foi quando ele chegou junto de mim e, meio sem jeito, abraçou-me.

- Você é meu irmão, - ele disse, liberando-me – e me preocupo com você. Não gosto de vê-lo assim, tão para baixo.

Senti um nó na garganta.

- Você gosta tanto assim dele, Gilbert? - perguntou.

- Eu o amo, Ludwig.

- É... Ama mesmo.

- Então, por quê você não fala com ele? - perguntou.

- Eu já tentei, Ludwig! Ele que não quer falar comigo.

- Tentou mesmo?

- Sim. Liguei para ele no dia, mas o celular estava fora de área. Isso já foi mensagem o suficiente para mim.

Meu irmão, que esteve mexendo no meu celular enquanto eu falava, disse:

- Bruder... Esse cara quer falar contigo.

- Não, ele não quer.

- Quer sim. Senão não teriam 60 chamadas não atendidas só dele.

- _WAS_? -gritei, dando um salto da cadeira e puxando o celular da mão do meu irmão.

Fato. 60 chamadas não atendidas e 61 SMSs, dos quais 60 eram mensagens do tipo ,,Te Ligou", e apenas uma dizia:

,,Por favor, Gilbert, atenda o telefone. Ivan".

Eu havia esquecido o celular no silencioso. Ansioso, peguei o aparelho e olhei para a tela com todas aquelas chamadas.

- Ludwig, você poderia...

- _Na klar, Bruder_. Boa sorte. - disse meu irmão saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Como não consigo decorar nada, inclusive o número do celular da pessoa que gosto, apertei o botão e redisquei o número que aparecia na tela.

Uma chamada, duas chamadas, três chamadas.

- Gilbert? - perguntou a voz no outro lado.

- Ivan – respondi.

- Desculpe, fui fraco - ele começou.- Fui errado, neguei o que eu sou para tomar uma atitude covarde, unilateral. ,,Nenhuma pessoa merece tuas lagrimas, e quem as merece, não te fará chorar." Desculpe, Gilbert, eu não queria. Parece que realmente eu sou o espírito que sempre nega, desculpe por isso. Estou mal com isso tudo também, você sabe que eu amo você, mesmo, mas não acho que seja saudável perpetuar algo que nunca vai se tornar realidade... Não tenho força, não tenho crença para isso.

Fiz um momento de silêncio do outro lado da linha. Uma parte de mim queria desabar em lágrimas, outra queria mandar ele ir pro Inferno.

- _Geh' zum Teufel_!, Vá pro Inferno! - eu disse.

Ao contrário do que possa parecer, as coisas terminaram bem entre nós. Mas não voltamos por telefone.

Aparentemente acertamos nossas diferenças e Ivan finalmente confessou que tem ciúmes de Gregor, por mais que eu dissesse que não temos nada. Ele me disse, ainda, que desde que terminamos, ele não conseguia parar de pensar em mim e que achava que a culpa por meu irmão não estar mais falando comigo era dele – o que, de fato, era quase isso -, então, ele quis terminar porque pelo menos eu e Ludwig voltaríamos a ter um diálogo.

Eu disse para ele para parar de ,,achar" as coisas por mim.

Decidimos que seríamos amigos.

Dois recomeços.

Voltamos a passar as madrugadas juntos e a trocar mensagens como fazíamos quando éramos namorados, a única diferença era que não éramos namorados, em tese.

À medida que os dias passavam, meu bom humor aumentava.

- Esse bom humor tem nome, não é? - perguntou-me Gregor uma manhã.

- Tem – respondi.

- Que bom. Esse Ivan consegue ser um escroto, mas se ele fizer você ficar de bom humor, então tá.

Ludwig falava comigo apesar de eu dizer que tinha ,,voltado" com o russo, o que era bom porque eu realmente gostava do meu irmão mais novo.

Um dia antes do meu aniversário, recebi pelos correios um pacote vindo da Rússia. No papel da caixa, uma mensagem: ,,Não abrir até o dia 30 de abril"

Ludwig, que estava ao meu lado, olhou curioso.

- O que será que esse russo colocou aí, Bruder?

- _Ich weiß es nicht, Brudi_, mas amanhã a gente descobre.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

,,You alone can make my song take flight, it´s over now the music of the night".

* * *

Legenda:

- WAS? - o quê?; pronuncia-se: /vás/

- Geh' zum Teufel - expressão idiomática; ao pé da letra: ,,vá pro diabo"; traduzindo: Vá pro Inferno. pronuncia-se: /guê tsum tóifel/

- Ich weiß es nicht - eu não sei. pronuncia-se: /irr/ ou /ish/ (depende da região da Alemanha ou do país [Áustria ou Suiça], eu pronuncio ,,ish", acho mais bonitinho) /váiss/ /es/ /nísht/.

Músicas:

,, …,this wonder always leaves, the time always comes to say goodbye', ,this tide always turns' i said, ,this night always falls again and these flowers will always die'..." - Bloodflowers, The Cure.

,,You alone can make my song take flight, it´s over now the music of the night". - Phantom of the Opera.

PS: Estou com abuso e dó do Gilbert... Ele é muito romântico! Huhuhu. Vamos ver até onde isso vai levá-lo...

MarshT.


	6. O Dia

Gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora em upload um novo cap., mas estava meio que sem motivação e inspiração para continuar. Obrigada DarkCherry27, pelo review e desculpa a demora. My bad. T.T

* * *

30 de Abril amanheceu às 5:30 com o despertador como um dia qualquer, apenas com um pouco mais de chuva do que de costume. Era uma segunda-feira preguiçosa e cinzenta e se alguém me dissesse que eu poderia ficar em casa, eu não iria achar nada ruim.

Espreguicei-me na cama e lancei um olhar sonolento para fora da janela, as nuvens me diziam que teria um aniversário molhado. Achei sensual.

Levantei-me da cama e, como um autômato, arrumei tudo, fui tomar banho, escovar os dentes, colocar a farda do colégio, pegar meu moletom favorito e buscar qualquer coisa na cozinha para comer. Cara, como eu odiava comer pela manhã!

Mal desci as escadas, três cabeças surgiram:

- Feliz aniversário, Gilbert! - era minha família.

Tomamos café da manhã juntos, e foi bom. Minha mãe tinha feito panquecas com xarope de maple que tínhamos ganho de um primo que mora no Canadá. Panquecas eram uma das coisas que eu mais gostava de comer na vida e, por elas, eu faria uma exceção quanto ao ódio pelo café-da-manhã. Mal enfiei um pedaço na boca o telefone tocou, era Oma. Ela sempre era a primeira a ligar.

- Glücks zum Geburtstag, Sohn! - felicitou-me Oma.

- Danke schön, Oma. Como sempre, a senhora é a primeira.

- Meu neto, eu desejo a você toda a felicidade do mundo não só hoje, mas sempre.

- Obrigado. A senhora vem aqui hoje, não vem?

- Oh, filho, me perdoe, mas não vou poder. Eu gostaria imenso de ir, mas já não posso andar como antes.

- Tudo bem, Oma, kein Problem, hoje passo aí na sua casa para visitar a senhora, e Ludwig também vai comigo.

Minha avó era uma pessoa muito gentil e sempre atenciosa, mas de uns anos pra cá andava muito debilitada e muito idosa. Nossa diferença era de 70 anos e, como eu estava com 17, Oma já tinha 87 anos. Era muito lúcida, mas queixava-se de não poder andar tão bem. Respeitei.

Quando terminei de comer e fui subir as escadas para escovar os dentes e buscar meu material do colégio, Ludwig puxou-me:

- Bruder, o que o russo deu a você? - perguntou curioso.

- Mein Gott! - exclamei – Eu tinha esquecido completamente do presente dele!

- Was? - perguntou meu irmão, intrigado.

- Komm, Brudi, vamos ver o que é!

Subimos, os dois, as escadas como se fôssemos duas crianças que receberam a notícia de que Papai Noel havia lhes deixado um presente, entramos no meu quarto e peguei a caixa. Não era grande, mas também não era pequena. Não era pesada e nem leve. Sacudi.

- Pare, Bruder! - disse Ludwig – Assim você vai quebrar o que quer que tenha aí dentro.

- Ah é!

Abri, digo, rasguei a caixa. Parecia que o Ivan havia gasto trezentos rolos de fita adesiva, porque precisei de um canivete para abrir o papelão e, para minha surpresa, havia uma outra caixa menor dentro.

- Vai ver ele botou várias caixas uma dentro da outra, igual a uma matryoshka – já que ele é russo- e, quando você chegar na última, não ter nada - disse Ludwig pessimista.

- Raus ab! Claro que tem algo dentro.

Se a primeira caixa estava ruim de abrir, a segunda estava pior. Além de enfiar o canivete, pedi pro meu irmão para puxar um pedaço da caixa de um lado enquanto eu puxava o outro pedaço do outro lado, o que era ridículo porque, como Ludwig é mais forte do que eu, não só ele puxava o pedaço dele como puxava o meu – e comigo junto, diga-se de passagem!

Depois de uns bons 15 minutos nesse cabo de guerra idiota, abrimos a caixa. Havia dois pacotes menores, embalados num papel vermelho e outro verde, bem como uma carta.

- Abre os pacotes, Ludwig, vou ler a carta – pedi ao meu irmão.

Assim que rasguei o envelope e tirei o cartão, havia um post it grudado na frente: ,,Leia apenas quando estiver sozinho. Ivan". Peguei a carta e guardei dentro da mochila, eu adorava essas charadas que ele me fazia.

- Então, o que é?

- Brudi, um é um DVD com um filme chamado ,,Donnie Darko" e o outro é um livro chamado ,,Sandman" - disse Ludwig.

- Mein Gott, Mein Gott, Mein Gott! - surtei – Deixa eu ver!

Arranquei os pacotes das mãos do meu irmão.

O fato é que sou nerd; um nerd que deu certo, mas um nerd. Sei praticamente tudo o que se pode saber sobre o Neil Gaiman e seus quadrinhos então, ganhar o número mais recente da coleção quase trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos! Quase.

- Toma, enfia de uma vez! - disse meu irmão, irritado.

- Se for com o Neil Gailman, eu deixo – respondi com voz de falsete.

- Depois dessa eu me retiro.

- Então cái fora.

- Gilbert, Ludwig, 20 min paras as 7:00h, vocês não têm aula? - gritou nossa mãe da cozinha.

- Scheiß! - dissemos em uníssono.

Corremos para fora do quarto, meu irmão e eu, quase esquecendo de tudo pelo caminho. Segurei forte a carta, mal podia esperar para ler o quê de tão misterioso havia nela.

Ludwig e eu costumávamos ir ao colégio de bicicleta, como muitos colegas da nossa idade, e geralmente, durante o caminho, apostávamos corrida, mas desta vez, apostamos contra o tempo, ou devo dizer, contra o mau-tempo.

Começou a chover e chover bastante. Havíamos esquecido nossos guarda-chuvas e o resultado foi chegar pingando à escola. Por sorte a carta não molhou tanto.

- Feliz Aniversário, Gil – sussurrou meu amigo Gregor, inclinando-se para frente e me passando algo pelo lado esquerdo da carteira. - Toma. É pra você.

Meu amigo gostava de se sentar no último lugar da fila perto da porta, ele dizia que era para facilitar na hora que o professor mandasse ele sair da sala... Além do mais, como eu sempre sentava à sua frente, ele poderia fingir que estava prestando muita atenção ao quadro toda vez que se inclinasse para falar comigo, porque, visto de frente, o professor não conseguiria visualizar o que ele estava fazendo, apesar do Gregor ser um pouco mais alto que eu.

- Obrigado, Greg, mas não precisav...

Já eu, pelo contrário...

- Sr. Beilschmidt... Além de chegar atrasado fica conversando? - disse o professor sem parar o que estava escrevendo no quadro.

,,Porra! O homem consegue me enxergar DE COSTAS?" - pensei revoltado.

- Entschuldigung, Herr Sauer.

Gregor havia me passado um envelope rosinha terrivelmente gay, daqueles de festa infantil de menina. Fiquei bolado, principalmente porque ele estava todo grampeado e escrito com letras garrafais: ,,GILBERT. Feliz Aniversário. Gregor.". Pensei que só faltava ele ter escrito ,,com amor, Gregor", para que minha reputação acabasse de vez... Mesmo assim, abri o envelope. Claro que o abri em baixo da carteira, a fim de que ninguém visse e, para minha surpresa, era uma entrada para o show de ,,Grendel", uma de minhas bandas de aggrotech favoritas, para o dia 7 de maio.

E mais! Quem ia abrir o show era ,,Tactical Sekt", aí sim, minha banda favorita!

- Caramba, Gregor! - disse baixo, mas sem conseguir disfarçar meu entusiasmo – Grendel e Tactical Sekt!

- Gostou?

- Ja, natürlich! - quase gritei.

- Shhhh! - alguém ,,chiou" na sala. Provavelmente Mirella, a ,,garota-chaleira". Ela sempre fazia esse ruído desagradável mesmo se fosse somente alguém que respirasse mais forte dentro da sala.

- Mas as entradas já estavam esgotadas a mais de um mês. Eu chequei no site e tudo! - continuei num tom mais sussurrado.

- É que vocês germânicos talvez não sejam tão insistentes quanto nós dinamarqueses – ele respondeu brincalhão.

- Nos seus sonhos, viking! E não esqueça de que os dinamarqueses também são germânicos.

- Mas diga, você também vai, não é? - perguntei.

- Claro. Por isso que coloquei num envelope de convite. Eu estou ,,convidando você" - disse rindo. - Foi mal aí a cor, mas foi o único que eu achei na gaveta; ainda da festa de 6 anos da minha irmã mais nova.

- Ah, mas é lógico. Não poderia esperar menos de você, viking... - falei – Ainda assim, caramba, gostei demais, cara, obrigado.

Meu amigo sorriu e empurrou minha cabeça para frente, voltando a assumir sua posição desleixada habitual: ele praticamente se deitava na cadeira.

- Relaxa.

A aula não poderia ter sido pior. Eu odiava física com todos os meus genes alemães de herança prussiana. Se bem que os alemães são conhecidos por serem bons engenheiros, não é?

E filósofos! Então vai ver meus genes são mais pro lado dos alemães filósofos!

Enfim - meu problema de foco é incrível, até dentro da minha própria cabeça - o fato é que a aula foi especialmente ruim por ter sido física mecânica, mas foi especialmente boa porque era meu aniversário e eu iria para um show de aggrotech com meu amigo em menos de uma semana. Fiquei ansioso. Tão ansioso que esqueci-me completamente de abrir a carta que Ivan havia enviado junto com outros dois presentes.

À tarde eu e meu irmão, passamos na casa de nossa avó para um almoço em família, nossos pais já estavam lá. Oma tinha feito meu prato favorito, por isso, comi como um porco: Batatas gratinadas ao molho branco e ,,Grün Currywurst" , uma salsicha de tofu com curry que Oma inventou só para mim - porque tenho intolerância a qualquer tipo de carne vermelha – e que só ela consegue fazer bem ao ponto de a pessoa não saber se é tofu ou carne de porco. Para beber, cerveja, claro! Mas a Paulaner, a de Munique, pois é a melhor. Naturtrüb, obwohl!

Por volta das 17h, retornamos à casa e até as 21h – sem brincadeira, até as vinte e uma horas – atendi telefonemas de familiares e amigos, inclusive do Gregor, que demorou uns 20 minutos e do Tóris e seus pais, que me roubaram mais 30 minutos. É chato ser querido... Mas, em compensação, nenhuma ligação do Ivan. Sentindo-me um pouco frustrado, irritado e amaldiçoando Gran Bell por ter inventado o telefone, resolvi, às 21:30h, ligar o computador e acessar meu MSN em busca de um certo russo. Como ele não estava online, o que me pareceu uma falta de consideração, desliguei tudo e fui tomar um banho porque iria sair com o pessoal para um barzinho, coisa leve, afinal, era segunda-feira e o feriado do dia 1 de maio havia sido transferido para a próxima segunda-feira, 7 de maio, o dia do show, o que era bem bom.

A melhor parte do banho é possibilitar às pessoas pensarem e refletirem. O momento do banho é aquele lapso temporal em que o homem se une à Natureza e atinge seu Nirvana pessoal e, após esse instante de catarse, a pessoa sai renovada em seu humor e cheia de ideias na cabeça, ou seja, saímos do banho pessoas melhores, ou, ao menos, pessoas mais limpas - se me permitem o trocadilho de péssima qualidade - espiritualmente. Agora vejo que deve ser por isso que, quando brigamos com alguém educado aquela pessoa diz, ,,Ah! Vai tomar banho!", frase favorita do meu primo, o Roderich.

Contudo, o banho nem sempre é a fonte de catarse mais eficaz, sempre existem aqueles 0,0001% que são exceção à regra e, via de regra, eu faço parte desses 0,0001% da população mundial com os quais sempre aconteceu, acontece ou acontecerá algum tipo de merda. Quando compro um remédio, já nem leio mais a bula, porque fatalmente aquela reação adversa que só acomete os 1/12 dos 2% dos usuários que apresentaram alguma intolerância à substância vai acontecer comigo. É foda. Por isso, se uma boa ducha acalma os ânimos de 99,9999% das pessoas, ela só serviu pra me deixar remoendo ainda mais o fato de o Ivan não ter ligado para mim, mandado e-mail, sinal de fumaça, pombo correio, o que fosse!

Uma pessoa minimamente sensata teria pego o telefone e ligado, falado com a pessoa e resolvido o problema de vez, mas eu não faço o tipo ,,sensato" de pessoa, pelo contrário, faço o tipo ,,puto" de pessoa. Faço o tipo ,,acho um desaforo eu ter que ligar, no meu aniversário, para uma pessoa que supostamente deveria ligar para mim" de pessoa.

,,Obrigado por estragar meu aniversário, Ivan, seu desgraçado!" - remoí enquanto fazia moicanos absurdos com a espuma do xampú.

Pelo menos a noite com meus amigos foi boa e bebi muita tequila. Não peguei ninguém porque, ao contrário do russo filho da puta que (ainda) namoro, sou uma pessoa de escrúpulos e tenho (ainda) consideração por ele, mas oportunidades não faltaram, o bar estava cheio de garotas incríveis e a mais incrível delas, Elizaveta, estava me dando mole. Será que eu gostava daquele russo bastardo comunista?

Quanto à carta... Bem, digamos que eu tenha tido um dia muito ocupado e estressante e, por uma brincadeira de mal gosto do Destino e um lapso perfeitamente admissível de memória, eu meio que tenha... Humm... Eu meio que tenha ,,protegido" a carta de olhares curiosos – inclusive o meu -, colocando-a estrategicamente no ponto cego, dentro da mochila e... Está bem, está bem, eu me esqueci da carta, foda-se.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mal acessei o MSN, a janelinha do russo bastardo comunista pululou irritante e laranja, contribuindo ainda mais para o meu mal, digo, o meu péssimo humor.

,,Então, o que você me diz?"

,,Dizer o quê?" - respondi seco, com vontade de mandá-lo tomar naquele orifício profundo, úmido e escuro.

,,O que me diz quanto à carta que eu mandei para você?"

Então, como se eu tivesse sido fulminado por um raio do poderoso Zeus do Monte Olimpo, senti o remorso corroer minha entranhas.

,,Como pude ter esquecido da carta?" - pensei.

E, como qualquer pessoa acometida pelo remorso, fiz a coisa mais racional e óbvia que uma pessoa que ama incondicionalmente outra pode fazer: eu menti.

Antes de me crucificarem, eu não apenas menti descaradamente!

Eu enrolei...

No começo... E enrolei um bocado!

Sim. Pra ganhar tempo! Só no final é que tive de mentir, afinal, meu namorado não é burro. Que pena... Digo, que coisa. Mas confesso sim que menti, e mentiria novamente se preciso fosse só para não deixar o meu russo chateado comigo!

,,O que você acha?" - tentei ganhar tempo.

Vi que responder a uma pergunta com outra pergunta não era algo muito inteligente a se fazer, pois iria, no mínimo, levantar algumas suspeitas por parte do meu namorado. Rezando para todos os deuses de todos os panteões conhecidos, desejei secretamente que meu namorado fosse ,,chato" o suficiente para cair nessa minha provocação e me passar um sermão quilométrico do quanto estou sendo evasivo e irônico sem necessidade, afinal, um ,,o que você acha?" pode ter vários significados, um deles poderia ser: ,,Sua proposta é tão boa que é óbvio que eu aceito e estou usando de fina ironia perguntando o óbvio a você".

Ou outro deles poderia ser: ,,Sua proposta é tão ruim que é óbvio que eu não aceito e estou usando de fina ironia perguntando o óbvio a você".

Um ou outro caminho, responder com uma pergunta me faria ganhar tempo para voar até a mochila, procurar a carta, fazer uma leitura dinâmica mal e porcamente de seu conteúdo e apresentar algum juízo de valor, ou, ao menos, era esse o meu plano.

,,O que EU acho?"

Ufa! Parece que ele havia puxado para o lado pessoal da coisa e iria me passar sermão quilométrico, pelo tempo que aquele ícone de ,,tem gente escrevendo" ficou lá, no canto inferior esquerdo da janela de diálogo.

Enquanto isso, despejei tudo o que tinha dentro da mochila em cima da cama até encontrar a carta e, para minha surpresa – e desespero -, a bendita carta tinha 3 folhas frente e verso e uma Ficha de Inscrição para o vestibular da Universidade de Moscou. Será que ele queria que eu fosse pra lá?

Lancei uma olhada rápida para a tela do computador e vi metros e metros e metros de coisas escritas e mais metros e metros e metros de coisas escritas chegando. Dei-me ao trabalho de ler a primeira linha de cada parágrafo.

,, Eu disse a você que não poderia ligar..."

,, Não posso fazer nada se ficou chateado..."

,, Achei que não fosse tão infantil a esse ponto..."

,, ... amava você..."

,, ...armado com quatro pedras na mão..."

,, ...inocentemente, eu só perguntei..."

,, Se eu soubesse que você viria com sangue nos olhos..."

,, Palavras ofensivas..."

,, Você realmente acha que eu sou imbecil, não é, Gilbert?"

E etc, etc, etc... Não era à toa que eu o chamava de ,,Drama Queen" cá com meus botões.

Ivan possuía o talento singular de fazer tempestade em copo d'água por qualquer coisa, mas qualquer coisa mesmo. Ele conseguia distorcer as coisas com uma proeza digna de um ninja de filme oriental de ficção, portanto, enquanto ele preenchia minha tela de MSN com frases longas e melodramáticas em sua letra vermelha (e o tanto que ele escreveu me deu a sensação de estar, realmente, com sangue nos olhos), li muito mais ou menos a carta.

Em linhas gerais, meu namorado perguntava se eu havia gostado dos presentes, que o próximo seria uma passagem para eu ir lá e ficar na casa dele, disse, também, que não iria poder me ligar no dia do meu aniversário porque ele iria dar plantão numa clínica longínqua na Sibéria – o que era terrível pois, enquanto no meu país, quando alguém diz ,,vai pro Inferno!" à outrem, deseja que o tal outrem vá para um lugar muito ruim, na Rússia, o povo diz ,,vai pra Sibéria!", então, pensei se não teria sido mais ,,caridoso" se o reitor da Universidade onde o Ivan estudava tivesse simplesmente mandado ele se foder. Também, em certa altura da carta, ele me mandou um recorte de uma revista internacionalmente reconhecida citando a Universidade de Moscou como a universidade com o melhor curso de Música da Europa e Oriente Próximo, então, ele teve a gentil ideia de me mandar o formulário de inscrição daquela instituição de ensino superior com o fito de me convencer em ir morar lá e, tendo dito isso, lá se foram mais uns 20 parágrafos dele divagando o quão perfeito seria a nossa vida juntos. Eu achei extremamente fofo e fiquei feliz, apesar de ter pulado muitos parágrafos de palavras amorosas que ele me dirigia.

Devo ter levado uns 10 minutos para ler tudo e, quando voltei para o MSN, a ira divina de Ivan havia se abatido sobre mim. Só faltou me chamar de arroz doce, porque o resto ele havia feito.

Burro, como só sendo eu mesmo, ao invés de pedir desculpas ou escrever coisas para acalmar meu namorado, fiz eclodir o ovo da fúria eslava dos descendentes de Ivan, o Terrível.

,,Ora, que exagero, Ivan, não é como se eu tivesse dito qualquer coisa de ofensiva. Deixa de frescura!"

,,Ah! AGORA você responde... A julgar pelo tempo, deve ter me ignorado e ido fazer qualquer outra coisa, enquanto eu fiquei aqui, escrevendo para você feito um idiota!"

,,Se você diz..." - pensei comigo e ri.

,,Eu não fui fazer outra coisa. Eu estava lendo o que você escreveu." - o que não era uma mentira, certo? Só não disse que eu estava lendo a carta dele.

Vi quando o ícone do ,,tem gente escrevendo" apareceu e desapareceu algumas vezes, o que me levou a crer que ele não sabia o que escrever. Aproveitei que ele estava hesitando e fui ler o que estava escrito no MSN de fato e, para minha surpresa, o Ivan mostrou que me conhecia melhor do que eu imaginava, porque no meio dos enormes parágrafos, havia um monte de coisas que não tinham nada a ver, então, se eu realmente estivesse prestando atenção ao que ele havia escrito, teria me manifestado, certo?

,,Parece que fui pego." - pensei

Depois de ter realmente lido tudo, achei estranho que o Ivan não tivesse escrito mais nada, então percebi que ,,Ivan Braginski está offline". Merda!

Meu coração começou a bater descompassadamente, minhas mãos ficaram frias e senti um vazio nauseante no estômago (que nada tinha a ver com fome ou vermes), sinais típicos de que eu estava pressentindo que algo muito, muito ruim estava se aproximando.

Brigar com o Ivan sempre me deixava na merda, na fossa mais profunda e abissal da existência humana, mas eu não tinha sido honesto com ele, então deveria sofrer as consequências, e só de pensar nas consequências...

- Nãããooo! - gritei - Não.

* * *

Oma = vovó

Glücks zum Geburtstag, Sohn!: Feliz aniversário, filho.

Danke schön = muito obrigada

kein problem = sem problemas

Raus ab! = algo tipo, cala a boca!

Paulaner = cerveja de Munique, muio, muito, MUITO boa, a única cerveja que eu gosto, pena que é cara T.T

Currywurst = salsicha com carne de porco com o tempero curry - nunca comi pq n como carne, mas dizem q é muito boa e é bem famosa em Berlim. ,,grün" é ,,verde", isso de Grün Currywurst não deve existir, afinal, eu meio que ,,lasquei" com o prato típico alemão inventando uma versão vegetariana. Desculpa Alemanha! T.T


	7. Maio

E mais uma vez, aqui estou eu para pedir sinceras desculpas por demorar tanto a upload o cap. 7. A partir de agora, a fic vai assumir a verdadeira natureza ,,M" dela, huhuhu.

Muito obrigada Sih, Haine Weasley, DarkCherry27, o feedback de vocês é muito importante para a gente. Acho que o Gilbert gostaria que vocês soubessem disso, huhuhu.

* * *

Madrugada do dia 1º de maio, foi essa a infeliz data do meu infeliz desfecho com o Ivan. Eu não deveria ter tomado tantas tequilas na noite anterior, ou, se o tivesse feito, não deveria ter entrado no MSN, não deveria ter mentido para o Ivan.

Deveria, sim, ter lido a carta, ter agradecido os presentes, ter dito a ele que o amava e que o presente de aniversário dele já estava comprado e que eu já havia mandando pelos Correios e estava contando os dias até o dia 07/5 – seu aniversário-, ou seja, deveria ter contado a verdade e me odiei muito por não ter feito as coisas que deveria ter feito e por ter feito as coisas que não deveria ter feito. Era algo perto de 2h da manhã e eu ainda remoía a mancada.

Sem perspectivas de ter sono e ainda com aquela sensação horrorosa na barriga, peguei novamente a carta e, dessa vez, preocupei-me em ler todo seu conteúdo, saboreando cada palavra como se fosse a última.

Sua caligrafia troncha... Quantas vezes ele me pedia desculpas por ter a letra mais feia de toda a Rússia e quantas vezes eu lhe dizia que a letra dele era linda, que me lembrava um eletrocardiograma...

,,Não vejo nada de mais na sua letra, Bär, ela é linda. Parece um eletrocardiograma!"

,,..."

,,É sério!"

,,Um eletrocardiograma, Krolik? Eu sei que para decifrar meus hieroglifos precisaria de uma Pedra de Rosetta alienígena, mas daí a ser um eletrocardiograma?"

,,Ah, não! Não é isso o que eu quero dizer! Eu quero dizer que adoro a sua letra, acho linda, de verdade, ela tem altos e baixos, você escreve forte, uma letra grande, e, ao contrário do que você diz, eu consigo compreendê-la claramente."

,,É porque eu escrevo em letra de forma em cartas para você..."

,,Ah, é?..."

,,É..."

,,Humm..."

,,Acho... Que vou fazer um curso rápido de caligrafia..."

,,Acho que você não precisa."

,,Como não? Se essa minha ,letra de médico' já está parecendo um eletrocardiograma! Isso é uma coisa ruim."

,,Nenhum momento eu disse que isso era uma coisa ruim."

,,Mas nenhum momento disse que era uma coisa boa."

,,Mas é uma coisa boa, Bär."

,,Como?"

,,Você consegue escrever certinho os batimentos do meu coração sempre que ,estou' com você. "

,,...''

,,Eu quero você aqui, agora, Krolik."

Mal terminei de pensar, senti um nó na garganta. Será que eu ainda iria ler mais daquele eletrocardiograma?

_Meu Krolik, _

_Feliz aniversário. Eu amo você._

_Apesar de termos acertado de comum acordo não sermos namorados, no meu coração é como se fôssemos; como se nunca tivéssemos deixado de ser._

_Não sei se você ainda se lembra de quando virou o meu krolik, mas deixe-me refrescar a sua memória: aquela foto._

_Dentuço!_

_Você deve estar irritado, agora, e deve estar esbravejando, ,,NÃO SOU DENTUÇO!", queria muito estar aí com você para ver essa cena, mas, principalmente, para beijá-lo muito – tendo, é claro, o cuidado para não esbarrar nesses seus enormes incisivos centrais _( e aqui, ele desenhou uma arcada dentária DENTUÇA perfeita e apontou uma seta para a frase: Krolik's sexy teeth).

_Bom, vou parar – por hora – de atormentá-lo já que é seu aniversário. 17 anos, hein? Está ficando homem! O que eu não daria para checar com meus próprios olhos CLÍNICOS essa evolução..._

_À essa altura, os Correios devem ter enviado o pacote e você já deve tê-lo aberto, não foi?_

_Então, o que achou?_

_O próximo presente de aniversário será uma passagem de avião só de ida para você vir aqui para minha casa, mas, enquanto isso não acontece, enquanto não posso estar junto a você, fico implorando esmolas de sonhos ao deus Hypnos, o Sandman, para que ele me permita sonhar com você nem que seja um pouco. Há noites que meus apelos são concedidos, mas há noites que não, então me percebo Donnie Darko sem o Frank e minha realidade não tem sentido._ (Aqui, não pude conter as lágrimas, que caíam copiosamente molhando todo o papel. Ele sempre escrevia as melhores cartas e eu ainda estava no começo.)

_Krolik, mil desculpas, mas não vou poder falar com você no dia do seu aniversário._

_Amanhã (dia 25/04), irei com meus colegas de turma e alguns professores e residentes à Sibéria. Vamos dar um plantão solidário numa aldeia chamada Vagaitsevo, na região de Novosibirsk que fica a 3.440 km de Moscou (precisaremos viajar mais alguns bons quilômetros de carro até Vagaitsevo). _

_Em Vagaitsevo vai ser meio complicado conseguir sinal de celular e internet dentro do hospital, porque lá tais serviços são um luxo reservado a poucos. Basicamente, só para emergências. Desculpa._

_Voltarei dia 1º de maio, na madrugada. Com sorte, poderei falar com você caso você esteja online, não vou ligar pois não sei ao certo a hora exata que chegaremos. Desculpa, meu amor._

_Guil, como vão as coisas em casa? _

_Espero que esteja tudo bem e que Ludwig e você estejam bem._

_Você desistiu mesmo dessa bobagem de ser livreiro, não foi? _

_Não faça isso, Krolik. Você não precisa provar nada a ninguém, seja quem você é, estude muito e faça o que você ama, aí sim você será feliz e realizado. _

_Não vá atrás da cabeça de ninguém e fique longe do tal do Álvaro, Alfredo, Alface, sei lá! Não vá atrás daquele tiozão da livraria!_

_Se você quiser ir atrás de alguém, por que não vir atrás de mim, aqui na Rússia?_

_Eu vou arrumar um estágio em um Hospital, enquanto ainda não posso fazer residência, e ouvi dizer que eles pagam mais ou menos bem (mais pra menos do que pra mais, mas tudo bem...). Não vou prometer uma mansão e um Audi R8 na garagem, mas também não será um barraco frio e miserável, além do mais, se casarmos, você poderá morar comigo no alojamento da faculdade!_

_Então, voltamos para a questão: não é uma mansão, mas também não é um barraco, pense nisso._

_Ah! _

_Por falar na faculdade e antes que eu me esqueça, meu colega me mostrou uma matéria da Horas Revista – a qual destaquei e enviei para você nesta carta – indicando as cinco melhores Universidades com os cinco melhores cursos de Música do mundo, e advinha quem está classificada no ranking de melhor curso de Música da Europa e Oriente Próximo?_

_Minha Universidade!_

_Portanto, Krolik, faça vestibular para música e venha morar aqui em Moscou! _

_Estou enviando o Formulário de Inscrição, mas faça logo pois o prazo se encerra dia 15 de maio!_

_Você pode fazer a inscrição online, peguei o formulário só para dar um incentivo, e não se preocupe, o site está traduzido em 5 línguas diferentes e você não precisa ser fluente em russo para cursar Música, mas nada impedirá se você quiser aprender, principalmente porque eu terei o maior prazer em ensiná-lo a minha língua-mãe – e muitas outras coisas mais..._

_Por falar em música, uma coisa que eu sempre quis era ouvir você tocando guitarra. Imagino que você toca bem e, um dia, quem sabe, não vai realizar seu sonho de fazer turnês ao redor do mundo? E eu, naturalmente, serei seu médico de plantão!_

_Só não vá se drogar! Quanto ao ,,sexo e o rock 'n' roll", eu ajudo você. _

_Ô se ajudo! _

_Especialmente no primeiro._

_Guil, mal desliguei o MSN com você, mas já estou com saudades. Mais ainda sabendo que vou passar alguns dias sem escrever para você e nem vê-lo e a seus dentões pela webcam. _

_Todos os dias amaldiçoo essa distância titânica que me mantém longe do meu Krolik. Antes minha universidade fosse em Kaliningrad, aí seria mais simples encontrar-me com você._

_Você já ouviu falar em Kaliningrad Oblast, Krolik? _

_É um enclave russo, antigamente, era um pedaço da Prússia, país de origem de sua família, não é?_

_Você já foi lá? _

_Só estive duas vezes e é um lugar belo._

_O que você me diz de se encontrar comigo lá, coelhinho?_

_A razão de eu querer que você lesse esta carta sozinho é exatamente esta; estou convidando você para passarmos meu aniversário juntos em Kaliningrad. O que me diz?_

_Dia 7 de maio vai ser feriado aí na Alemanha também, não é?_

_Coloquei sua passagem de avião e sua reserva no hotel dentro do formulário de inscrição da Universidade. _

_Como você deve ter percebido, a passagem está marcada para o dia 4 de maio, sexta-feira, às 13h e a volta, dia 7 de maio, às 16h. _

_Tive o cuidado de marcar um horário que desse para você assistir à aula pela manhã e chegar à tempo e com folga ao aeroporto. _

_Seu vôo deve durar no máximo 1h, e não se preocupe, estarei no aeroporto esperando por você._

_Ah! Não se preocupe com o visto de entrada, já cuidei de tudo._

_E sim, eu premeditei tudo isso e não contei a você porque quis fazer uma surpresa._

_Desculpa se estou sendo muito intrometido e precipitado, mas é que se eu não o vir pessoalmente, não tocar em você, não sentir que você é de carne e osso, eu vou endoidar!_

_Sinta-se livre para cancelar, caso você não possa ir... Ah! Dane-se!_

_Venha, Krolik!_

_Venha que estarei esperando por você no aeroporto de Kaliningrad!_

_Beijos nessa sua boca dentuça e mal-criada._

_Sempre e para sempre seu,_

_Bär._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

,,Oh- Mein- Gott!", exclamei alto comigo mesmo.

Eu não havia aberto o formulário de inscrição e não havia prestado atenção a este parágrafo da carta.

De repente, senti como se no lugar onde havia um coração fosse agora nada mais do que um buraco vazado por onde uma corrente de ar gélido passava.

Senti que tinha feito a pior e mais hedionda sacanagem com o Ivan e duvidei se um dia ele iria falar comigo.

Tomado por um misto de desespero e otimismo tresloucado, peguei o celular e liguei para o Ivan, só iria desistir quando ele me atendesse.

O telefone chamava, chamava e chamava, mas ninguém atendia do outro lado.

Comecei a suar frio, o coração descompassado. Minhas mãos trêmulas se atrapalhavam todas as vezes em que pressionava as teclas do celular.

- VERDAMNT! Malditos botões minúsculos desse maldito celular! - explodi, atirando o aparelho no chão com toda a força.

Minhas lágrimas turvavam meus olhos e deixavam trilhas úmidas em minhas bochechas.

Ele não atendia o maldito telefone! Ele não atendia!

Pensamentos de autodestruição começaram a povoar minha mente e eu não consegui pensar em nada com clareza, somente na enorme dor que estava sentindo, uma dor que era um misto do ódio de mim por mim mesmo, do ódio que Ivan deveria estar sentindo por mim e remorso, muito remorso.

As vozes na minha cabeça gritavam que eu era a pessoa mais desprezível do mundo e lançavam em minhas retinas uma imagem mental de Ivan decepcionado comigo. As vozes diziam que ele nunca mais me dirigiria palavra.

Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer. Catei os cacos do celular e arrisquei outra ligação. Fiquei surpreso e aliviado ao escutar o som típico de que havia conseguido completar a chamada; para minha sorte, não tinha dado perda total no telefone.

Como se Ivan não atendesse e nem respondesse as minhas mensagens, fiquei atordoado. O lugar onde antes havia um coração estava doendo tanto que fiquei sem ar.

Sem raciocinar muito, fui até minha escrivaninha e peguei um canivete enferrujado que tinha dentro do estojo e comecei a lanhar os pulsos; primeiro o pulso direito, depois o esquerdo.

Os cortes não foram profundos para caracterizar uma tentativa de suicídio, e nem doíam tanto ao ponto de me fazerem esquecer um pouco a dor dentro do meu peito, por isso, fiquei irritado.

- Por- que vo-cê- não- me- trás- a-lí-vi-o? - exclamei comigo mesmo empurrando a lâmina com mais força contra a pele e cortando ainda mais.

- GILBERT! Que porra é essa que você está fazendo, imbecil?

Era o Ludwig, meu irmão.

Ele deve ter escutado quando atirei o celular no chão, sei lá, só sei que ele entrou no meu quarto e estava estranhamente pálido, lívido como um cadáver.

- O que foi, Ludwig? - perguntei.

- Vou ligar para o hospital agora!

,,Hospital?", pensei, ,,Por que ele quer um hospital?".

Foi quando olhei para meu colo e vi que, talvez, eu tenha exagerado um pouco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Treze pontos.

Ao todo, levei treze pontos nos pulsos.

O médico disse que eu tive muita sorte.

- 1 milímetro a mais e poderia ter sido fatal. Da próxima vez, tome muito cuidado na hora em que for tomar banho, Gilbert. Um dos acidente domésticos mais recorrentes é exatamente esse, escorregar, cair e quebrar o vidro do box do banheiro. Se os senhores soubessem quantas pessoas por ano eu atendo com esse mesmo problema, Frau und Herr Beilschmidt, ficariam impressionados!

O médico sabia que eu não havia escorregado no box do banheiro.

Ludwig sabia que eu não havia escorregado no box do banheiro.

Eu sabia que não havia escorregado no box do banheiro, mas meus pais não sabiam que eu não havia escorregado no box do banheiro.

Minha mãe estava petrificada. Olhos arregalados, grudados no Dr. Vogel e mãos firmes agarradas às mãos do meu pai, como se caso ela as soltasse, o mundo desabaria debaixo de seus pés.

Ver o quanto minha família estava tensa me fez odiar ainda mais a mim mesmo. Mutti não merecia isto, Vatti não merecia isto, Ludwig não merecia isto e nem Ivan merecia isto.

Eu era o pior e mais egoísta de todos os seres humanos.

De volta para casa, ninguém se falou. Minha mãe mantinha os olhos fixos na estrada, dirigindo o Passat da família como se fosse a última vez. Talvez, no fundo, ela desconfiasse que eu não tinha escorregado no box.

Meu pai, para tentar quebrar o gelo, disse:

- A partir de amanhã, apenas boxes de plástico nos banheiros. - ele fez uma longa pausa - E tapetes antiderrapantes.

Ouvir a voz de meu pai me reconfortou de uma certa forma.

No banco de trás, Ludwig olhava pela janela do carro, o queixo apoiado na mão esquerda. Empurrei-me e me sentei no banco do meio, ficando perto de meu irmão mais novo, que continuava imóvel. Deitei a cabeça em seu ombro, minhas mãos displicentemente largadas no colo revelando os pulsos recém-enfaixados.

- Obrigado, Bruder – sussurrei.

Ludwig não se mexeu; estava chateado.

Desencostei de meu irmão pois eu não estava em posição de cobrar atenção dele nem de repreendê-lo por não falar comigo, pelo contrário, eu estava com vergonha de ter feito meu irmão mentir para livrar a minha cara.

Pelos lampejos de memória que que às vezes me vem à mente, suponho como Ludwig conseguiu inventar a história do escorregão no banheiro.

Ao entrar no meu quarto e me ver naquele estado, meu irmão deve ter me levado até o banheiro. Deve ter ligado a ducha para tentar limpar o sangue e, em algum momento, nós dois devemos ter perdido o equilíbrio e caído, nos chocando contra o vidro do box, espatifando-o.

Isso explica os pequenos cortes no meu rosto e a mão direita enfaixada de meu irmão mais novo.

Em algum momento, Mutti e Vatti devem ter acordado com o barulho e corrido até nosso banheiro, local de onde vinha o barulho, e nos visto alí.

Lud deve ter dito que eu caí sozinho, mas que, coincidentemente, ele estava passando pelo local na hora e me ajudou; contudo, não pôde evitar se cortar com os cacos de vidro.

Se não era essa a versão oficial, então deveria ser algo próximo a isso. Não sei, não perguntei e mesmo se tivesse perguntado, era muito provável que meu irmão não me contasse, pois ele tinha o hábito de guardar as coisas para ele mesmo, principalmente coisas ruins.

Meu irmãozinho... Tão mais maduro do que eu...

Olhei sua mão enfaixada.

,,Quantas vezes mais farei esse cara sofrer por minha causa?", pensei comigo mesmo e não pude evitar que meus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas.

Quase inaudivelmente, sussurrei mais para mim mesmo do que para ele:

- Bitte, não desiste de mim.

Então, para minha surpresa, meu irmão pegou uma de minhas mãos, segurando-a bem forte e só largou quando chegamos à casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nem eu e nem Ludwig fomos à escola no dia seguinte.

Acordei um pouco tarde e não vi nem Vatti e nem Mutti naquela manhã, exceto por um bilhete que Mutti escreveu e deixou em cima de minha escrivaninha, ao lado de minha cama.

Ela dizia que voltaria às 14h para almoçarmos juntos e que, por volta das 12:00h, eu tirasse o camarão de dentro do freezer para descongelar, entre outras pequenas recomendações.

Quando finalmente desci, eram 11h e encontrei Ludwig, que estava estudando na mesa da cozinha; ele dizia que a luz, lá, era melhor. Não trocamos palavra, eu ainda estava com vergonha pelo que tinha acontecido naquela madrugada.

Ele deve ter percebido o meu desconforto, pois, assim que me preparei para sair da cozinha e deixá-lo em paz, ele me segurou pelo pulso, largando rapidamente quando viu que me contorci um pouco com a dor.

- Entschuldigung – disse rápido.

- Gilbert, quero falar com você.

- Diga, Bruder.

- Por que você fez isso?

- Eu...

Como era difícil explicar o porquê!

- Eu não sei – respondi desolado.

- Não sabe, Bruder? - ele perguntou calmamente.

- É que aqui dentro – levei as mãos à cabeça -, aqui dentro tinham tantas vozes gritando comigo, eu estava sentindo tanta dor, que a única forma que encontrei de fazer as vozes calarem e a dor passar foi aquela. Eu não queria, Bruder, eu não queria aquilo, não queria deixar você preocupado.

Ludwig me olhou bem no fundo dos olhos, um misto de confusão e incredulidade.

Tive raiva da incredulidade dele.

- Err... Explica melhor, Gilbert, Bitte.

Contei tudo ao meu irmão, desde o início.

Mostrei a carta para ele, falei sobre a ida a Kaliningrad, falei da mentira, das minhas tentativas de emendar um soneto ruim, das ligações que Ivan não atendeu e das mensagens que ele não respondeu, enfim, abri-me completamente com meu irmão mais novo, como sempre fizemos desde pequenos.

Ele me interrompeu poucas vezes, na maior parte do tempo me deixou falar e falar. Emitiu sua opinião um ou outro momento e foi o bastante para que eu sentisse que havia esperança para pirado como eu.

- Eu cada vez mais entendo você menos, irmão – ele disse -, mas uma coisa eu devo admitir: você realmente gosta desse russo.

Fiquei olhando para ele um pouco ansioso.

- Sabe, Gilbert? Vá a Kaliningrad.

- Como assim, Ludwig? Ele me odeia!

- Odeia não. Apesar de você não ter sido honesto, algo me diz que esse cara gosta de você.

- …

- Não se preocupe, Bruder, eu dou cobertura para você. Vou dizer ao Vatti e à Mutti que você vai passar o fim de semana prolongado com o Gregor e...

- Verdamnt!

- Was ist los?

- Gregor.

- O que tem ele?

- Dia 7 de maio, é o dia do show de Tactical Sekt. Vamos juntos.

- Vai ser a que horas?

- Deve começar à 21h.

- Ótimo.

- Ótimo?

- Sim. Você vai direto do aeroporto para o show, afinal, você chega por volta das 16h, nicht Wahr?

- Genau! Du bist ein Genie Bruder!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apesar do Ivan não ter retornado minhas ligações e nem ter respondido às minhas mensagens, eu estava otimista. Iria vê-lo quer ele quisesse, quer não.

No colégio, chamei meu amigo Gregor num canto e contei a ele o que tinha acontecido, o porquê de eu ter faltado a aula no dia anterior e meu fatídico ,,snap" mental que me fez bater no hospital.

- Putz, Gilbert... Cara, isso é muito sério!

- É... - falei ainda com vergonha – Eu só contei a verdade a você, Gregor, porque você é meu amigo e eu confio em você.

Contei ao dinamarquês o plano de Ludwig e ele não conseguiu esconder a surpresa:

- Ludwig ajudando você a se encontrar com Ivan? Hahaha, depois disso, quem sou eu para não ajudá-lo também?

- Aliás – ele continuou -, vou dizer para Ludwig que eu pego você no aeroporto na volta, daí nós vamos direto ao show.

- Obrigado, Gregor.

- Relaxa.

Por mais que meu amigo parecesse desligado, notei que durante todo o tempo em que estivemos juntos, conversando no nosso lugar favorito no pátio, ele não parou de olhar para meus pulsos. Pela primeira vez na vida vi Gregor esboçar alguma preocupação.

Na quinta-feira à noite, enquanto arrumei uma mala pequena, comecei a sentir os sintomas da ansiedade antecipada. Talvez, amanhã, naquela mesma hora, eu fosse ver o Ivan, talvez até estar com ele, ou talvez não. Talvez ele ainda estaria magoado comigo e não aparecesse no aeroporto.

As chances de ele estar eram grandes, mas as de ele não estar também eram e isso me preocupou enormemente.

Sexta-feira pela manhã passou rápido, quando mal dei por mim já estava no portão de embarque me despedindo de Ludwig e Gregor, que resolveu ir de última hora.

Prometi ao meu irmão que ligaria assim que pisasse em Kaliningrad e arranjasse um telefone público ou um lugar com wi-fi para mandar um mensagem, afinal, se eu ligasse do meu celular pela operadora, sairia muito caro e com certeza meus pais iriam perceber, quando a conta chegasse, que eu não estava mesmo na casa de Gregor.

Meu coração estava batendo de um jeito estranho quando sentei na poltrona do avião, num ritmo indeciso, não sabia se de ansiedade ou felicidade. Era algo no meio, no limiar entre dor e prazer, entre expectativa ou decepção.

Não consegui comer nada e nem dormir, aqueles foram os 60 minutos mais estranhos da minha vida.

,,E se ele não tiver vindo ao aeroporto, ou melhor, e se ele não tiver vindo a Kaliningrad?", fiquei pensando enquanto esperava minha mala chegar na esteira.

Peguei a mala assim que ela apareceu. Uma mala pequena da Victorinox que eu havia comprado há dois anos, quando fui a Berna com a excursão da escola, ela era inconfundível.

Olhei, para as placas e fiquei aliviado em ver que tinha a tradução em inglês, afinal, a coisa estava russa pro meu lado, literalmente.

Gott sei dank, não tive problemas para fazer a imigração graças ao visto e a permissão de permanência que Ivan havia conseguido para mim. É porque, para se entrar e permanecer na Rússia por um determinado tempo, a pessoa precisa de uma permissão, quase um ,,convite" de um russo, que diz ao governo que se responsabiliza por você lá. No meu caso, o próprio Ivan disse que ,,tomaria conta" de mim, por isso que foi bem rápido, mas caso eu estivesse indo sozinho, o hotel no qual eu me hospedasse é que teria que solicitar a permissão perante o governo, alegando que se responsabilizaria por mim, para eu entrar em território russo.

É meio complicado de entender e eu não sei explicar, mas é algo assim.

Após ser revistado pela enésima vez por um russo de cenho franzido, pude sair pelo portão de desembarque. Confesso que fiquei levemente apavorado com o número infindável de pessoas indo e vindo em todas as direções, arrastando malas, falando alto ao celular num idioma completamente estranho aos meus ouvidos.

Olhei ao redor procurando qualquer coisa que parecesse uma banca de jornal ou uma lan house, mas não achei.

Avistei de longe um homem vestido de policial e, como minha mãe sempre me ensinou que, caso eu estivesse perdido, procurasse um policial e pedisse informações a ele, fui em direção ao homem como se ele fosse um anjo na terra.

Assim que abri a boca para perguntar ao cara, senti alguém me puxando pelo ombro, forçando-me a olhar em sua direção.

- Perdido?

Era o Ivan.

Fiquei olhando para ele durante o que me pareceu horas.

No início, ou não sabia o que pensar, então pensei qualquer coisa.

,,Nossa, como ele é alto! Como é loiro! Nunca vi ninguém com olhos violeta! Caralho, como ele é bonito!"

Eu devo ter feito uma cara muito, muito escrota, porque Ivan começou a sorrir para mim. Seus lábios se moviam, mas eu não estava escutando nada do que ele dizia.

- V-você veio – eu gaguejei mais num sussurro do que numa frase.

- Você veio – ele respondeu e sorriu para mim.

E até hoje aquele sorriso ficou gravado na minha memória, pois de repente e não mais que de repente, senti minhas bochechas ficarem úmidas com minhas lágrimas.

* * *

Verdamnt - maldição; porra.

Bitte - por favor

Entshuldigung - desculpe-me

Was ist los? - o que aconteceu?

nicht Wahr? - não é verdade?

Genau. Du bist ein Genie, Bruder! - Sim. Você é um gênio, irmão!

Gott sei dank - Graças a Deus.

Ah! Quanto ao aeroporto de Kaliningrad, eu não sei como é a burocaria lá, pois ainda não conheço (huhuhuhu), mas como faz parte da Rússia, acho que o procedimento é o mesmo do de São Petersburgo. Quem souber como é em Kaliningrad Oblast, por favor, divida informações! Ficarei imensamente feliz e agradecida. =)

-MarshmallowTree


	8. Estranho

**Chegamos ao cap 8 dessa fic maluca. E ele até q tá compridinho!**

**Uma forma de agradecimento aos reviews e msgs de vcs. Adoro =3**

**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

- Você está... Chorando, Gilbert? - ele me perguntou inclinando levemente a cabeça para o lado.

- Sono! - respondi rápido e ainda aturdido, limpando os olhos com as costas da mão – Muito sono. Sempre lacrimejo quando estou com sono.

Tentei disfarçar. Ele sorriu. Ficamos por isso mesmo.

- Fez boa viagem? O avião balançou muito? - ele perguntou, aproximando-se mais para me ajudar com a mala.

Fiz menção de que não era necessário, mas como se ele insistisse, passei-lhe minha mochila e ele pareceu ok com isso. Ele foi andando e o segui, no começo alguns passos atrás, depois, corri até acompanhá-lo nas mesmas passadas.

,,Ele anda rápido! Também... com essas pernas compridas! Quantos metros de perna ele deve ter?", pensei.

Pois é... Sempre que me sinto acuado ou numa situação constrangedora, meus pensamentos ficam embaralhados e não consigo me concentrar muito bem; por isso, tenho a tendência de pensar muita, muita merda.

- Ups! Vou diminuir a passada – ele disse, percebendo a situação tragicômica que se desenrolava entre nós.

- Como... Como soube que era eu? - perguntei após respirar profundamente na tentativa de organizar as ideias.

- Simples. Primeiro, - paramos, ele olhou para mim e apontou um dedo - eu estava esperando você no portão de desembarque.

- Segundo, não existem muitas pessoas por aqui que descolorem o cabelo para ficar branco, geralmente, elas esperam a velhice... - ele disse rindo, tirando onda da minha cara.

- Como é que...

- Shh! - ele me interrompeu.

- Filho da...

- Terceiro, quem mais no mundo sairia de forma tão prepotente pelo portão de desembarque, num aeroporto em que nunca esteve antes, usando uma camisa preta de manga comprida escrito ,,Dort Mund" com uma seta apontando para baixo? - ele perguntou – Claro que só poderia ser você. Além do mais, é desligado. Desligado e dentuço! Tão absorto em seus pensamentos e roendo a unha com esses dentões estava, que nem me viu quando passou por mim!

- _Geh zum Teufel_! - esbravejei – Se eu não o vi, é porque você se escondeu, seu miserável!

Ele parecia estar se divertindo me bullying.

- Ora, esconder-me, eu? Por que eu faria isso?

- Porque se não tivesse se escondido, eu teria visto você, _Verdamnt_!

- Ah, teria?

- Teria, _na klar_.

- Posso saber como você teria me visto, Sr. Prepotência?

- Ora essa, seu bode comunista! Porque bonito assim, só se eu fosse cego para não ver!

E nessa parte, calei-me subitamente, como se tivesse me dado um soco na boca, largando a alça da mala com estrondo no chão. Odiei-me por ser impulsivo e falar antes de pensar.

Ficamos nos olhando, ambos surpresos, e senti minhas bochechas pegarem fogo. Percebi que Ivan também ruboresceu e virou o rosto, retomando a caminhada.

Abaixei-me rápido, peguei a alça da mala e apressei o passo a fim de acompanhá-lo.

O aeroporto parecia que não tinha fim!

Eu estava em Kaliningrad ou em Frankfurt am Main?

Finalmente, chegamos à uma saída que dava para uma parada onde pegamos o ônibus para a estação principal de trem.

Foi bem rápido até chegarmos à Estação do Centro. Saímos do trem, andamos até a saída da estação, passamos pelas portas de aço e madeira antigas e ganhamos a calçada.

Fiquei pensando comigo mesmo que, em apenas um dia, eu pude compreender o conceito de ,,transporte multimodal", quando Ivan parou próximo a um táxi.

- Você quer ir de táxi ou andando? - ele me perguntou.

- Hã? - fiquei realmente confuso.

- O hotel não fica longe daqui, são uns 15 minutos de caminhada, mas se você estiver cansado, podemos pegar um táxi.

- Ah, sei lá, o que você acha?

Ele respirou profundamente.

- O que eu acho não importa – senti a indireta mais que direta -, estou perguntando a você.

- Caminhando, caminhando – respondi apressado.

O ar estava frio e agradeci a Odin por estar com aquela blusa de manga comprida. Era primavera e as ruas da cidade estavam floridas. Tudo muito bem cuidado e limpo. O Sol brilhava e o céu estava de um azul estonteante.

Desde pirralho eu tinha fixação com o céu.

Sim. Sempre gostei de ficar olhando o céu em diferentes momentos do dia.

Gostava do tom azul contrastando com a relva verde clara e as árvores verdes-escuras; gostava de ver as nuvens passando como flocos de algodão, ou como um véu fino de odalisca; os cirros. Mas na verdade, o que eu mais gostava era dos dias de céu cinzento e nublado, pois sempre havia a esperança de haver um céu azul acima daquelas nuvens.

No nosso caminho rumo ao hotel, passamos por algumas pessoas, que olhavam para mim num misto de curiosidade e reprovação. Algumas, inclusive, chegavam até a virar o pescoço de tanto olhar para mim, sem fazer questão em serem discretas.

,,Será que tem algo na minha cara?", pensei.

,,Ou será que algum pombo Hitman, profissionalmente, me atingiu em cheio e eu não senti?".

Instintivamente, levei uma mão à cabeça, esperando pelo pior, e, para o meu completo alívio, não havia nada que não fosse meu cabelo.

,,Povo mais estranho! Vou começar a encarar também!", pensei amuado comigo mesmo.

Ivan não dizia palavra, deveria estar ainda muito irritado comigo por tudo o que aconteceu, e eu não tirava a sua razão.

Suspirei.

,,Acho que não deveria ter vindo. Devo ser um estorvo para ele.".

- Seus olhos realmente parecem vermelhos na luz do Sol, é legal – ele disse sem olhar para mim.

Senti-me na obrigação de retribuir o elogio (?).

- Seu cabelo... Parece cabelo de menina na luz do Sol.

,,Puta que pariu, por que eu disse isso?"

- Porque é brilhante, sabe? - tentei consertar – E grande, digo, compridinho, digo, chanel curto!

,,A emenda está saindo pior do que o soneto...".

- Seu cabelo é bonito - falei rápido.

- Hunf.

,,Seria um sorriso?", olhei para ele esperançoso, e voltei os olhos para a calçada.

Mais uma vez, o silêncio aterrador.

,,Se for pra me ignorar tanto, seu bastardo, vou voltar pra casa!", pensei.

Percebi que a mão direita dele estava bem perto de mim. Como ele era quase uma cabeça mais alto do que eu, seus dedos, vez por outra, roçavam no meu antebraço. Sem saber bem o porquê, quase que por impulso, aproveitei a deixa e segurei na sua mão. Num quase sobressalto, ele puxou sua mão da minha.

Fiquei surpreso.

,,Poxa... Ele me odeia.".

Sem me dar tempo para ficar depressivo, tentei pela segunda vez segurar a sua mão e pela segunda vez, ele me dispensou.

Pensei em tentar uma terceira, mas três foras seriam demais...

Não, não seriam demais!

Tentei a terceira vez, e pela terceira vez ele me dispensou, dessa vez mais forte. Doeu um pouco quando ele empurrou minha mão e ela bateu contra meu corpo, afinal eu tinha cortado o pulso bem em cima, e na vertical.

Um sentimento ruim de rejeição tomou conta do meu peito e fiquei sem reação. Nunca ninguém – salvo a Elizaveta, e ela não contava, pois eu sabia que ela gostava do meu primo – havia me rejeitado antes. Era um sentimento novo para mim, esse da rejeição.

Senti-me um lixo, kesesesese.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

,,Ora bolas! Esse bode comunista não fala comigo e está me rejeitando, por que raios, então, quis que eu viesse?", gritei na minha mente, ,,Ele nem olhar pra mim olha e ainda me faz andar como um condenado! Isso aqui é o caminho para o hotel ou é o Caminho de Santiago de Compostela?".

,,Ainda mais esse povo fica olhando para mim como se eu fosse uma aberração circense!".

Eu estava puto. Tão puto, que quando a 899ª velhinha olhou para mim como se eu fosse uma aberração circense, levei um dedo ao olho, puxei a pálpebra para baixo e estirei língua para ela.

A pobre mulher fez um sonoro ,,Oh!", ajeitou o lenço que trazia na cabeça e saiu o mais depressa possível, para longe de mim. Meu eu interior riu maldosamente: eu iria trollar todo russo que me olhasse estranho dali para frente!

Devo ter feito careta para mais umas dez pessoas, sei lá! Só sei que uma hora eu cansei, porque o cenário era realmente lindo.

A cidade era muito bonita e eu podia vislumbrar construções no estilo alemão, uma igreja ortodoxa russa aqui, um prédio tipicamente stalinista ali, enfim, uma mistura arquitetônica bem interessante.

Porém, uma cena prendeu minha atenção. Alguns metros à nossa frente, um senhor tocava guitarra na calçada. Uma música triste e melancólica, quase enfadonha; talvez algo que remetesse à sua infância ou a dias melhores.

Defronte a ele, um chapéu preto desgastado com algumas moedas que os transeuntes que passavam lhe doavam, cena típica na maioria das cidades da Europa.

Notei que o velho tinha uma guitarra muito boa, era uma Gibson ES-335, a qual ele segurava como se fosse seu bem mais valioso; se é que não ERA o seu bem mais valioso. O amplificador dele não era grande coisa, mas a guitarra era, por isso dava para escutá-la de uma distância até razoável. Uma Gibson afinal.

Tomado por uma ideia maluca, corri até o velho e larguei a mala, de qualquer jeito, no chão.

- _Verzeihung. -_ desculpei-me com ele e tomei a guitarra de suas mãos.

Meu coração batia tão forte que tive a impressão de que ia quebrar minha caixa torácica e cair aos meus pés. Meus dedos gelados pelo frio e pela ansiedade começaram a se mover agilmente à medida que comecei a tocar o meu solo favorito:

E|-|-|

B|-|-|

G|-7-7-7-7-9-9-10-10-9-9-7-7-10-7-|-5-5-5-5-7-7-9-9-7-7-5-5-9-5-| (2x) D|-7-7-|-5-5-|

A|-|-|

E|-|-|

**.  
**

****** E|-|-|**

B|-|-|

G|-|-|

D|-7-7-7-7-9-9-10-10-9-9-7-7-10-7-|-5-5-5-5-7-7-9-9-7-7-5-5-9-5-|

A|-7-7-|-5-5-|

E|-|-|

.

E|-|-|

B|-|-|

G|-|-|

D|-7-7-7-7-9-9-10-10-9-9-7-7-10-7-|-3-3-3-5-7-5-3-7-3~-|

A|-7-7-|-3-3-|

E|-|-|

Se eu já parecia estranho quando não estava fazendo nada de mais, agora, tendo ,,roubado" a guitarra do velho e começado a tocar, aí sim as pessoas começaram a parar para ver o que eu estava fazendo.

Ivan parou, de frente para mim, incrédulo.

Ri interiormente e comecei a cantar:

_I am a man who walks alone  
And when I'm walking in a dark road  
At night or strolling through the park_

_When the light begins to change  
I sometimes feel a little strange  
A little anxious when it's dark_

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
I have a constant fear that something's always near  
Fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
I have a phobia that someone's always there_

_Have you run your fingers down the wall  
And have you felt your neck skin crawl  
When you're searching for the light?  
Sometimes when you're scared to take a look  
At the corner of the room  
You've sensed that something's watching you_

_Fear of the dark, fear of the daaaaaaaark  
I have a constant fear that something's always near  
Fear of the daaaaaark, fear of the daaaaa - aark  
I have a phobia that someone's always there_

_Have you ever been alone at night  
Thought you heard footsteps behind  
And turned around and no one's there?  
And as you quicken up your pace  
You'll find it hard to look again  
Because you know that someone's theeeeere_

_Fear of the dark, fear of the daaaaaark  
I have a constant fear that something's always near  
Fear of the daaaaaark, fear of the daaaaaaa - aark  
I have a phobia that someone's always there_

_Fear of the dark (oh oh oh ooooohhh) (x3) fear of the daaaaaaaaark _

_Watching horror films the night before  
Debating witches and folklores  
The unknown troubles on your miiiind  
Maybe your mind is playing tricks  
You sense, and suddenly eyes fix  
On dancing shadows from behiiiiiind_

_Fear of the daaaark, fear of the daaaaark  
I have constant fear that something's always near  
Fear of the daaark, fear of the daaaaark  
I have a phobia that someone's always there_

_(x2)_

(repete o solinho do início)

_When I'm walking in a dark road  
I am a man who walks alone_

Muitas das pessoas que haviam parado para ver aquele ,,maluco" do cabelo branco eram jovens, e a maioria delas cantou a música de Iron Maiden comigo.

Claro que fiquei me achando o máximo. Eu tocava bem e sabia disso, só não tinha certeza de que não fosse errar alguma nota, já que estava muito, muito nervoso e excitado. Para minha sorte, não cometi deslize algum, afinal, era minha música favorita para tocar e a que eu sabia de cor, inclusive, eu até tinha tocado ela na noite anterior!

Minha voz não era ruim então contribuiu para chamar a atenção.

É como dizem: quem sabe faz ao vivo, _richtig?_

Num gesto exibicionista, subi no amplificador e curvei-me para a audiência como uma estrela do rock, pulando em seguida. Algumas pessoas riram, afinal, que tipo de doido faz algo assim, no meio da rua?

Quando terminei, as pessoas aplaudiram e encheram o chapéu surrado com rublos: moedas e notas.

Claro que deixei tudo com o velhinho. Ele ficou feliz e eu fiquei feliz porque pude ver o Ivan entreabrir os lábios surpreso. Acho que aquilo significava.

Lentamente, aquela comoção foi-se dispersando e voltamos, eu e ele a caminhar silenciosamente, lado a lado e confesso que fiquei meio chateado, meio frustrado.

- Huhu, você realmente toca bem – ele disse, virando o rosto para mim e sorrindo.

Fiquei olhando para ele.

- Agora você sabe como eu toco – sorri de volta e algo dentro de mim me fez ter um pensamento obsceno.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finalmente chegamos ao hotel. Não era nada grande, mas era aconchegante e ficava bem no centro da cidade, a decoração não tinha opulência alguma, era bem simples e funcional na verdade, o que me agradou bastante.

Assim que entrávamos, à nossa esquerda, uma pequena antessala com duas poltronas que pareciam confortáveis e uma mesinha de centro com muitos jornais e revistas, todas em russo.

Passando a antessala, a recepção, que se resumia em um balcão bem longo, uma recepcionista gostosa de unhas longas e vermelhas que digitava, eficientemente, todas as informações que Ivan lhe passava em um computador preto e um móvel na parede com vários compartimentos feito cofres com chaves numeradas.

Sobre o balcão, mapas da cidade, panfletos de restaurantes, aluguel de carro e sugestão de pontos turísticos, bem como um guia bilingue com a programação de todos os shows, concertos, apresentações de balé e dança folclórica que estavam acontecendo naquele mês nos museus e óperas da cidade; enfim, programas culturais.

Peguei o guia com a programação pois me pareceu bem interessante e fiquei entusiasmado com as fotos dos museus e óperas. Um requinte e sofisticação dignos da realeza!

Como o guia era grosso e eu estava cansado de ficar em pé, resolvi terminar de olhar as fotos sentado confortavelmente na poltrona. Mal acomodei a dérrière no estofado, senti uma ,,presença". Sim, uma ,,presença".

Levantei os olhos e me aparece, do nada, um cara.

Meu primeiro pensamento foi: será que não posso ficar aqui?

Olhei para ele e ele para mim pelo que me pareceu uma eternidade, e ele me olhava tão no fundo dos olhos que fiquei visivelmente constrangido.

,,_Was passt mit ihm?",_ pensei.

- Errr... _Ain't I suppose to sit here?_ - perguntei-lhe no inglês chulo que aprendi durante os 8 meses que passei nos Estados Unidos.

- _No, no, no, no _- o cara me respondeu gesticulando tanto que fiquei tonto.

Interpretei tanto ,,no no no no" como sendo DEFINITIVAMENTE um não, então, fiz menção de me levantar.

- _No! -_ ele disse alto – _You. Stay, stay._

Olhei para a cara do homem visivelmente confuso. Entendi que eu poderia ficar sentado lá, mas não entendi por que raios ele ficava me encarando tanto!

Será só em Kaliningrad ou todo russo, em toda a Rússia encara você?

- _Sprechen Sie deutsch? - _perguntei-lhe na vã esperança de que ele soubesse falar alemão.

- _...? - _ele me olhou inquisitivamente, como se eu tivesse acabado de xingar sua mãe.

- _Parlez vous français? _Ou, sei lá, _Lei parla italiano? - _tentei mais uma vez. Talvez ele soubesse francês ou italiano?

Como se ele me olhasse de uma forma mais confusa beirando à comicidade, continuei:

- Ah! Já sei! Definitivamente _¡hablas español! -_ eu disse rindo, apontando um dedo para o moço lá, crente que ele não falava porra nenhuma que não fosse russo.

- ¡_Ah, por supuesto. Sí, hablo español!_

Duas palavras: O quê?

- _¿Hablas español? - _perguntei-lhe mais em tom de incredulidade do que em tom de pergunta.

- _Sí, sí. No mucho, pero sé hablar español – _ele disse quase contente.

- _Sabes hablar español, ¿pero no sabes hablar inglés? - _perguntei-lhe levantando uma sobrancelha.

- _Poco. No me gusta tanto el inglés. Es uma lengua fea, prefiero las lenguas latinas – _respondeu-me sincero.

- _¿¡Que tienes contra las lenguas de orígene anglosajón! - _perguntei-lhe visivelmente ofendido, ao que ele me olhou confuso.

- _Tenga usted en cuenta que las lenguas de orígene anglosajón son muy hermosas e interesantes, y usted debería ser más considerado, porque..._

Não pude terminar de passar lição de moral no russo, pois Ivan chegou junto de mim visivelmente furioso.

- O passaporte!

Olhei para ele confuso, muito confuso.

- Hã? - perguntei retardado.

- O passaporte, Gilbert. Sem ele não posso confirmar e concluir sua reserva no hotel!

- Ah! Ok, espera.

- Vai logo! - ele me apressou.

- Tenha calma! - exclamei quase gritando

Levantando-me da poltrona, tateei as mãos pelos bolsos da calça. Ivan me olhava assustadoramente.

- Estou procurando, estou procurando!

- Droga! Onde está? - falei comigo mesmo – Ah! Está na mochila!

- Então pegue-a! - ele disse impaciente.

- Mas a deixei com você! - exclamei.

- Não vou abrir a sua bolsa, Gilbert... - ele disse em um tom de voz baixo e comedido.

- Tem problema não, pode abrir, eu deixo.

Ele emudeceu e olhou tão profunda e assustadoramente dentro de meus olhos, que achei por bem fazer o que ele queria.

Só dessa vez!

Fui até o balcão da recepção seguido por Ivan, ele havia deixado minha mochila lá; abri-a, tirei o passaporte e entreguei à recepcionista gostosa das unhas vermelhas.

Ela olhou meu passaporte, checou uma ou duas vezes – cara-crachá, cara-crachá – e me disse com um forte sotaque russo:

- _Now is everything alright, Mr. Beilschmidt, but I ought to tell You that we'll take charge of your passport for now. Management policy. We hope you understand. Later, on this very evening, we'll give it back to you._

,,Como assim vão ficar com meu passaporte?"

- _Sorry but... What? Why are you keeping my passport? I mean... Why? _- perguntei.

- _Government procedures - _Ela respondeu lacônica e profissional, entregando as chaves do quarto nº 202 para Ivan.

_- Ahm... But isn't it too reckless go..._

_- Spacibo, Julia – _Ivan disse sorrindo para a mulher e me interrompendo, puxando meu braço.

Em poucos segundos, ele havia pego minha mala, mochila e braço, arrastando-nos para dentro do elevador.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_- _POR QUE FEZ ISSO? - gritei para ele no momento em que entramos no quarto.

- Isso o quê? - ele perguntou sem entusiasmo, colocando minha mochila em cima de uma cadeira.

- Isso de me interromper na hora em que eu estava perguntando algo sério para a mulher!

Ele arrastou minha mala até próximo a uma das camas, sentando-se , em seguida, na outra e pegando de um papel que parecia uma carta de restaurante.

O quarto não era grande, uma vez que o próprio hotel não era.

Entrando no quarto, o banheiro ficava à direita, oposto a ele, um guarda-roupas médio de madeira clara. Adentrando um pouco no quarto, a pessoa dava de cara com um janelão que ia de parede à parede acompanhando a fachada do hotel, esse janelão todo, graças a Deus, era coberto por uma cortina branca em voal e, por trás, um blackout branco-gelo. À frente da janela, uma escrivaninha em madeira clara com uma TV, um bloquinho de notas e uma caneta com o logo do Hotel e seu nome em russo. As camas de solteiro ficavam encostadas nas paredes, uma oposta à outra, de forma à pessoa, quando se deitasse, escolher se preferiria dormir com a cabeça voltada para Meca, ou o contrário. De um ou outro jeito, a janela – e a cortina – estariam ali, pertinho de você.

- Você quer comer o quê?

- _Waaaas? - _perguntei fulo da vida.

- Eu perguntei o que você quer comer – ele repetiu quase soletrando as sílabas.

- Eu escutei o que você perguntou, mas...

- Então por que perguntou? - ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos do papel.

- Eu não perguntei porque não escutei o que você disse, eu perguntei de forma incrédula, animal! - esbravejei.

Ele levantou a vista em minha direção.

Olhei para ele de volta, hiperventilando de tanta consternação.

Calmamente, ele fechou o treco que parecia uma carta de restaurante, pousou-o em cima da cama, colocou os cotovelos sobre as coxas, cruzou as mãos e apoiou o queixo sobre elas.

- Okay, Gilbert, diga. O quê você não entendeu, o que você quer?

Mais calmo, respondi:

- Eu quero respostas, Ivan. Eu quero muitas respostas. Eu quero várias respostas, Ivan. Eu quero saber, Ivan, o por quê de você ter me impedido de perguntar à recepcionista sobre o meu passaporte, por que você está me maltratando desde que cheguei, por que você não fala direito comigo, por q...

- Vamos por partes – ele me interrompeu. - Primei...

- Por que você fica me interrompendo quando estou falando, eu não tinha terminado! - interrompi-o.

- Ok. Termine, então.

Olhei para o lado tentando me lembrar qual era o outro porquê.

-... Terminei.

- Posso? - Vi quando ele girou os olhos dentro das órbitas.

- Vai – fiz um gesto com a mão para que ele continuasse.

- Primeiro, todo, TODO visitante na Rússia, quando fica em hotel, tem que deixar o passaporte na recepção. São normas procedimentais, é a lei daqui, Gilbert. Cada país tem a sua política de Direito Internacional Privado e você, mais do que ninguém, deveria saber disso, uma vez que seus pais são da área jurídica.

- Certo, Ivan, mas o que eu estava e estou questionando é se não é temerário a pessoa, o turista, sair zanzando por aí sem documentos! Vai que um policial me para e resolve, sei lá, fazer um ,,baculejo"? A primeira coisa que ele vai querer ver são meus documentos e eu vou estar sem! Então, meu amigo, o alemão aqui DANÇA e eu não sei dançar! Nem gosto!

Notei, em seu rosto, um esboço de riso rapidamente reprimido.

- Entendo sua preocupação, Gilbert, e acho razoável, mas tentar questionar com a mulher é trabalho de Sísifo, ou seja, é inútil.

- Eu sei o que significa ,,trabalho de Sísifo" - respondi petulante -, aliás, quem ilustra muito bem o que seja um Trabalho de Sísifo é Albert Camus, em seu livro ,,O Mito de Sísifo". Um livro muito bom, por sinal. Camus é meu filósofo favorito! - sorri, esquecendo momentaneamente que estava discutindo com Ivan.

Ivan, por sua vez, deu um longo e profundo suspiro.

- Eu sei que você sabe, Kroli... Gilbert – ele disse se consertando e, por um breve segundo, senti meu coração mais leve. -, mas isso não é aonde eu quero chagar. Aonde eu quero chegar é que você estaria perdendo seu tempo questionando a mulher.

- Ela não iria lhe dar uma resposta melhor, nem mais longa, nem que você citasse toda a jurisprudência do CIJ! - ele continuou – Nós, russos, não somos como vocês, alemães.

Notei uma leve melancolia em suas palavras.

- Como assim? - perguntei mais brando.

Ele respirou fundo, como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras.

- Digamos que nós... Não fomos ,,educados" à questionar muito as coisas – ele disse sorrindo com o canto dos lábios num misto de ironia e conformidade.

Notei que ele abaixou um pouco o olhar e, nesse momento, me lembrei de toda a História da Rússia que eu havia estudado na escola. Fiz uma linha cronológica mental desde Ivan, o Terrível, passando por Pedro, o Grande, Catarina, a Grande, os Romanov e a Revolução de 1917; passei por Lênin, Trotsky e Stálin para fechar em 1991 com o fim da URSS e a Rússia contemporânea de Putin.

,,É... eles têm motivos para serem ,,educados" a não questionar...", pensei comigo mesmo, sentindo uma súbita vontade de deixar tudo para lá e abraçar o Ivan.

Um silêncio pesado pairava no ar.

- Além do mais – ele falou quebrando o silêncio -, se você questionasse se era prudente andar na rua sem documentos, poderia dar ,,ideias" à mulher e ela mandar algum cara ficar seguindo a gente.

- Mandar um cara seguir a gente?

- É. Pode notar que os russos somos naturalmente desconfiados em relação aos estrangeiros, você pôde confirmar isso hoje na rua, não foi? - e aqui ele abriu um lindo sorriso.

- Ô! Senti-me como uma aberração circense! Primeiro, achei que uma pomba havia feito cocô na minha cabeça – eu disse mais relaxado, sentando-me na cama que, supostamente, seria a minha -, afinal, eu tenho sorte para esse tipo de situação constrangedora.

Vi quando ele riu para mim.

- Você ri, mas é a mais pura verdade! - continuei – Toda pomba, tô te dizendo, TODA POMBA caga na minha cabeça! É como se eu tivesse um alvo ou uma placa escrito ,,Acerte Aqui e Ganhe Todo Alpiste que Você Puder Comer!".

Aqui, ele passou do riso à gargalhada.

- Você ri porque não é na sua cabeça, miserável! - fingi estar irritado. No fundo, fiquei feliz de estar fazendo-o rir tanto.- Então, daí tanta gente olhando para mim, pensei que as pombas tinham tido diarreia na minha cabeça e eu não tinha percebido!

- Você não é a primeira pessoa a me dizer que se sentiu incomodado com as pessoas ficarem olhando tanto – ele disse.

- Não? - perguntei um pouco desconfiado.

- Não. A primeira pessoa a me dizer isso foi uma amiga da minha mãe. Ela é belga e, quando ela foi a Moscou nos visitar, as pessoas ficavam olhando muito para ela. É normal aqui na Rússia. Durante muito tempo, vivemos sob a sombra da desconfiança quanto ao estrangeiro, principalmente quanto aos ,,capitalistas".

- Mas aqui é Kaliningrad, já foi um pedaço da Prússia! Tem até a antiga casa de Kant! Não deveria ser menos ,,russa"?

- _Nyet_, não. Kaliningrad é Rússia.

-... Eu sei.

- Então.

- Tá... - desisti. - Ainda assim, é estranho se sentir estranho.

- Mas é que você É estranho... - ele disse para me provocar.

- _Wie, bitte? _Estranho? Eu?

- É. Você é bem estranho.

- Sou nada! Vê se sou eu que fico agindo estranhamente e ME tratando mal!

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Agir estranhamente e tratá-lo mal?

- Sim! Você não ouviu bem?

- Quem está agindo estranhamente e tratando você mal?

- Ora, não se faça de tolo! Você, claro.

- Eu?

- Não, eu. CLARO que é você!

- Onde eu tratei você mal, Gilbert?

- Você ficou me chamando de dentuço prepotente lá no aeroporto e...

- E eu disse alguma inverdade? - ele perguntou.

- Não. - respondi sem pensar – DIGO!

Ele riu disfarçadamente.

- Digo... Enfim, você está me tratando estranho desde que cheguei.

- Ah é? Estranho como? - ele me sorriu um sorrisinho cafageste, retomando sua posição do queixo apoiado na mão.

- Estranho... Ééé... Estranho. Tipo... Estranho.

- Estranho...? Formule melhor isso.

- Ora, Ivan, estranho, droga! Você ficou me evitando o tempo todo! Tentei pegar na sua mão e você me evitou como se eu tivesse, sei lá, lepra, peste negra ou qualquer outra doença escrota da Idade Média! - exclamei.

- E mesmo depois daquele VEXAME que eu passei, tocando guitarra para você no meio da rua, correndo o risco de sofrer o eterno opróbrio pela sociedade russa, você me relega ao ostracismo clisteniano! - eu disse teatralmente – Aliás, e aquele seu olhar perplexo depois de tudo o que fiz tocando para você, hein, hein? E mais! Depois, já no hotel, você me faz passar de submisso na frente daquele tiozão lá que fala espanhol!

- Deixe de ser dramático, Gilbert...

- Dramático, eeeeeeeu? Imagina, Ivan.

- Não releguei você a ostracismo clisteniano algum – ele disse disfarçando um riso.

- Como não? Depois de tudo isso que eu disse!

- Se não segurei na sua mão não foi porque eu não quis - ele começou -, mas foi porque não posso. Infelizmente, por aqui, demonstrações públicas de afeto entre pessoas do mesmo sexo não são vistas de forma tão liberal quanto deve ser em Berlim; portanto, para evitar complicações para você, pelo menos nesse primeiro momento, preferi evitar. Até porque, no que dependesse de mim, eu não só seguraria na sua mão, como beijaria você, arrancaria sua roupa e fuderia você ali mesmo. Feliz?

Fiquei um pouco impressionado. Um pouco.

Abri e fechei a boca – como um peixe fora d'água – umas duas vezes, com o dedo indicador em riste, como se fosse dar-lhe uma resposta à altura. Mas falhei hediondamente, afinal, aquele verbo chulo conjugado no futuro do pretérito juntamente com aquele pronome pessoal de tratamento não paravam de ecoar dentro da minha cabeça.

,,Fuderia você, fuderia você, fuderia você..."

Ele deve ter percebido que eu fiquei meio perturbado e deixei transparecer isso na cara, como era bem típico de minha personalidade.

Aproveitando-se da deixa, ele se levantou de onde estava e veio rápido em minha direção, tão rápido que, mal dei por mim, tinha um Ivan me beijando voluptuosamente, empurrando-me contra a cama e se deitando por cima de mim, deslizando uma mão por baixo da minha blusa preta - escrito ,,Dort Mund" e uma seta apontando para baixo-, abrindo caminho por entre minhas pernas.

Ele estava usando uma blusa de algodão branca bem macia, de mangas compridas, um jeans índigo e coturnos pretos por cima da calça. Pude sentir seu perfume enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço. Era amadeirado com notas cítricas; delicioso nele.

Fechei os olhos, eu não estava acreditando muito naquilo tudo.

,,Será que tô sonhando?", pensei.

Abri os olhos subitamente quando senti dedos querendo desabotoar meus jeans pretos.

Protestei de baixo dele e até tentei empurrá-lo, mas era inútil.

,,Muito. Pesado... Muito. Alto".

Meio que lutando, meio que me rendendo, passei meus dedos por entre seus cabelos. Como era de se esperar, eram macios e finos. Primeiro, acariciei-o, e ele gemeu de levinho nos meus lábios.

,,Minha vez!", pensei e sorri durante nosso beijo.

Ainda com a mão em seus cabelos, juntei uma quantidade razoável entre os dedos, segurei bem firme e lhe dei um puxão, o mais forte que consegui, descolando seus lábios dos meus, expondo sua garganta ao meu bel prazer.

- Nhn – ele gemeu. Gotículas de lágrimas nos cantos de seus olhos.

Eu sorri sadicamente. Então, eu disse:

- Sim.

- ...? - ele fez. Abaixando o olhar até encontrar-se com o meu.

- Estou feliz – eu disse sentindo o rosto vermelho e quente.

* * *

**Siiimmm, sou crueeeeel! Malvada, sádica, abominável!... Hohohohoho } Parei BEM aí!**

**Poxa, poxa... As tabladuras tinham ficado uma graça no meu office, mas foi passar pra cá e ficou toda zoada... Sniff... Enfim, c'est la vie...**

**Escolhi ,,Fear of the Dark", da banda Iron Maiden por ter um significado especial para mim. Digamos que o que aconteceu ao Gil, aconteceu algo ,,similar" comigo - em menores proporções, claro. BEM menores proporções! D: -, fazendo, então, dessa música, minha inspiração pessoal. =3**

**Tirei a tabladura do site Cifra Club e a letra (que alterei prolongando algumas vogais), do site . Ah! E quanto à voz do Guiru, fica à critério de vocês imaginá-la. =3**

**Sigla:**

**CIJ - Conselho Internacional de Justiça**

**Não sei se ficou alguma dúvida mais... Bom. É isso.**

**:)**


	9. ,,It's Me Again,,

**Woa! Chegamos ao cap. 9! E tudo isso graças a vcs, que me apoiam e prestigiam com seus reviews e mensagens maravilhosas ou simplesmente lendo esta história; meus mais sinceros obrigadas. =3**

**Obrigada, pois sem vocês, a história provavelmente não teria chegado até aqui, huhuhuhu.**

**_Danke schön_ Haine Weasley, DarkCherry27 e Tici.**

* * *

Ele sorriu diferente para mim. Um sorriso meio gato de Cheshire, meio Jack Torrance de ,,O Iluminado". Um sorriso levemente sádico, meio como se dissesse ,,vou devorar você, coelhinho gordinho, muahahaha".

- Vejamos o quão feliz você vai ficar – ele disse.

Apesar de o estar afastando de mim com toda a força, ele não se deu por vencido, mergulhando em mim e me beijando com lascívia até que senti o ar faltar nos pulmões.

Com a mão livre, dei-lhe um tapão nas costas e ele se afastou um pouco.

- Ah! - exclamei, puxando ar como se tivesse estado de baixo d'água.

Ele me sorriu.

- Que fofo, prendeu a respiração?

Senti as bochechas arderem de vergonha.

- C-Claro que não! - exclamei, afastando os olhos rapidamente dos dele – Eu... Foi tudo planejado!

- Planejado? Sei... - ele disse fazendo pouco caso e se inclinando novamente para me beijar.

- É! - respondi enérgico, aproveitando a deixa para tentar sair de debaixo dele - Planejadíssimo!

Ele percebeu minha manobra evasiva.

- _Nyet_, aonde pensa que vai, coelhinho gordinho? - de novo o sorriso cheshiriano.

Ivan recomeçou a me beijar e eu cedi.

Ele beijava muito bem, passando de meus lábios para meu pescoço, e aqui devo confessar uma coisa: meu pescoço é meu ponto fraco.

É como se eu tivesse, sei lá, um ,,ponto G" no pescoço.

- I-Ivan... Ngh - gemi numa voz fraca que até eu fiquei impressionado.

Soltei seus cabelos deslizando minhas mãos até sua nuca, base do pescoço e finalmente, por dentro da gola de sua blusa branca macia e cheirosa.

Senti quando ele suspirou e começou a se ajeitar. Prontamente, segurou meus quadris levantando-me um pouco para acomodar minhas pernas em cada lado seu, de forma a elas ficarem meio que suspensas no ar. A parte posterior de minhas coxas, apoiadas na parte anterior das suas, como se eu estivesse sentado em seu colo, mas ambos estávamos deitados.

Confesso que eu não estava entendendo muito bem o que ele estava fazendo até sentir seus dedos longos puxando meus jeans pretos para baixo.

- Epa! - caí na real.

Paramos.

Ivan pareceu frustrado.

- O que foi, Krolik?

- Vo-vo-você... O quê você está pretendendo fazer comigo? - indaguei, olhos muito, muito abertos.

Outra vez o sorriso Cheshire-Jack Torrenciano.

- Comer você, ora.

- Me-me-me COMER?

- E essa agora, Gilbert? Você já não é mais nenhuma criancinha, nem virgem você é! Por que a surpresa?

- Alto lá! - exclamei tentando descolar nossos quadris – Posso não ser nem criança e nem virgem, mas eu NUNCA dei para um CARA antes!

Esse argumento fê-lo parar por um instante e me olhar com um pouco de surpresa.

- O que foi? - perguntei ruborescido.

Ele olhava para mim de uma forma diferente, um quê que indefinível.

Então, ele sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, serei gentil.

Fiquei irritado. Não, fiquei puto!

- Que porra de gentil o quê! Se você acha que eu vou fazer papel de mulher, você está muito enganaaah... - gemi.

Sim, gemi. Gemi, gemi, gemi e isso foi triste!

O russo bastardo, o bode comunista, havia descoberto meu ponto fraco e agora beijava e acariciava meu pescoço e eu, como um gato, rendi-me a todas as suas vontades e carícias.

O desgraçado sorria cada vez que eu gemia quando ele mordiscava meu pescoço ou minha nuca. Aquilo era bom demais. Puta que pariu, como era!

E por falar em puta, lá estava eu, rendido, esmorecido com o russo lá, no meio das minha pernas, beijando meu pescoço.

Uma mão sua passeava pelo meu peito e a outra abria o botão do cós dos meus jeans, enquanto um volume estranho vindo dos jeans dele se encostava em mim.

,,Um volume estranho vindo dos jeans dele se encostava em mim?", abri os olhos subitamente.

,,Pelo olho vazado de Odim!", gritei horrorizado dentro na minha cabeça, ,,Ele pensa em ser gentil comigo com ISSO no meio das pernas?"

Senti meu coração bater mais rápido. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa; o russo iria, literalmente, me rachar ao meio!

Passei uma olhada para avaliar a situação: Ivan já havia abaixado as minhas calças até a altura do joelho, revelando minhas boxers _awesome _d_O Pintinho Sanguinário -_ meu jogo de celular favorito -, e agora abaixava suas próprias calças, revelando boxers pretas que não disfarçavam, em absoluto, o quão ,,gentil" ele seria comigo...

Fiquei agitado. Movi-me em baixo dele tentando, em vão, removê-lo de cima de mim ou, pelo menos, que ele se afastasse um pouco, mas não consegui, pelo contrário, ele apenas se acomodou melhor e olhou para mim.

Olhei para ele apavorado. Ele me sorriu gentilmente e, em seguida, fechou os olhos e inclinou-se, beijando cada pedacinho do meu rosto bem devagar, os cabelos dele pendiam para frente e isso me pareceu sexy. Na verdade, ele era bem sexy.

Devo ter me perdido um pouco contemplando a sensualidade do bode comunista, porque me deixei levar por seus beijos estratégicos.

Ele tirou uma das mãos de debaixo da minha blusa e levou-a ao meu rosto, acariciando minha bochecha, depois, segurou meu queixo e, lentamente, virou minha cabeça para um lado, expondo-me a jugular.

,,Será que ele é um vampiro e vai me sugar?".

Então, ele começou a brincar com o lobo da minha orelha, mordiscando-o e aquela brincadeirinha sensual proporcionou frêmitos que me percorreram o corpo inteiro.

- Eu amo você – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e senti como se eu fosse feito de manteiga e estivesse derretendo lentamente.

- Bär... - sussurrei num gemido fraco – para.

- _Nyet_.

Ivan me torturava com aquilo, tão fraco eu estava que decidi que ele poderia me tomar como quisesse, visto que aquilo era demais para mim. Eu gostava dele, ele gostava de mim, então estaria tudo certo.

Seus lábios quentes passearam por toda a extensão do meu pescoço e desceram um pouco mais, em minhas clavículas, depois, por cima de minha blusa, passando lentamente pelo esterno, costelas, região do diafragma, músculos abdominais, umbigo, baixo ventre e...

- Oi! - exclamei esquecendo por completo do torpor que Ivan me causava.

- Espe-pe-pe-pera aí! - gaguejei, empurrando a cabeça dele para longe de minhas partes pudendas – M-m-mas que danado que você está fazendo?

Meu rosto não era mais um rosto, ele um tomate maduro, daqueles quase podres de tão vermelhos.

- Estou fazendo o que você mandou – ele disse disfarçando a frustração em sua voz.

Estava bem claro que o russo estava a ponto de explodir.

- Eu não mandei você... Você... Você enfiar a cara ali! - finalmente eu disse. Mais vermelho, impossível.

- Não verbalmente, mas a sua blusa – e ele apontou para a minha blusa preta escrito ,,Dort Mund" e uma seta para baixo – sim.

- Isso é uma piada, Ivan. Um trocadilho com o nome da cidade, Dortmund.

- Eu sei, mas aí diz claramente ,,Aqui Boca" e a seta para baixo. Estou só obedecendo – ele disse dando de ombros – agora deixe de frescura e abra as pernas, _da_?

Ele, que estava de joelhos na minha frente, agora se inclinou novamente assumindo sua posição inicial.

- E desde quando – me interrompi para tentar empurrá-lo para longe de minhas regiões vitais - você obedece ordens tão facilmente?

- Desde quando as ordens me são convenientes – ele disse sorrindo com uma sinceridade pueril.

- Abre. As. Per-nas – ele soletrou, fazendo força para tentar abrir o que eu não queria abrir -, Gil-bert.

- _Nein, _Ivan! - neguei. Gotículas de lágrimas de tanta vergonha se acumulavam nos cantos dos meus olhos.

Ele parou de tentar.

- Está bem, eu paro. Mas posso saber o porquê que você não me quer? - ele disse de uma maneira quase sofrível, mas firme.

- Não é que eu não queira você, é que... - meu coração começou a bater acelerado.

- É que...?

- É que seus lábios foram feitos para beijar os meus, não outras partes de mim que me deixam extremamente constrangido – desabafei levando as mãos ao rosto de tanta vergonha.

Ele não disse nada e saiu de cima de mim.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se eu estava excitado?

Claro que estava!

Depois de tanto amasso, é claro que eu estava!

Mas pensar no Ivan fazendo ,,aquilo" em mim não me parecia, sei lá, certo.

Eu nunca tinha imaginado ele fazendo aquilo em mim, não que eu não gostasse de sexo oral, mas é que eu gostava de Ivan e me parecia meio ,,tenso" aquilo assim... Logo de cara - se me permitirem outro trocadilho de péssima qualidade -, no primeiro dia que nos encontramos de verdade. ..Eu sou tímido quando estou apaixonado!

Mas daí ao Ivan SAIR de junto de mim e ir ao banheiro e ficar um tempão tomando banho, logo agora que eu tinha decidido dar para ele! Poxa!

Ainda deitado na cama, com os jeans e as boxers a meio mastro e com uma ereção sofrível, passei os dedos nos cabelos.

- _Verdamnt_! Eu só faço merda! - falei pra mim mesmo. - Antes eu tivesse deixado ele fazer o que queria, pelo menos agora ele não estaria tão frustrado comigo e com razão!

,,Acabei de brochar o Ivan...", pensei comigo, ,,Que cuzonisse, hein Gilbert?".

Levantei-me e às calças.

Abri a mala em busca de uma roupas limpas. Quando o Ivan saísse, quem iria tomar banho era eu, mas ele estava demorando muito e minha situação era sofrível; portanto, tomei uma decisão:

,,Vou me aliviar aqui mesmo!", um primeiro pensamento me ocorreu.

Peguei uma revista com umas russas gostosas vestidas de aeromoça e decidi que ia ,,cometer alguns homicídios". O Ivan havia me deixado daquele jeito e tinha ido embora – claro que a culpa era dele e não minha -, eu não podia ficar assim!

Deslizei pelo lado da cama e sentei-me no chão mesmo. Ia bater uma e já havia enfiado a mão nas calças.

,,Não, Gilbert, aqui não! Imagine se outros caras não fizeram isso o que você está pensando em fazer e gozaram nessa revista?", minha consciência deve ter dito isso em um quarto de milésimo.

- Puta que pariu, que nojo! - gritei, jogando a revista para longe.

- Mas eu acabei de tomar banho! - era o Ivan.

Ele havia saído do banheiro e estava usando calças de tecido cáqui, umas meias brancas e um chinelão tipo vô. Não estava de camisa e enxugava os cabelos molhados com uma toalha enquanto me observava visivelmente intrigado.

- Sai da frente! - gritei com ele e zarpei para o banheiro. Minhas bochechas estavam muito vermelhas.

Tomei um banho bom e troquei de roupa, escolhi uma blusa vermelho bordô do Rammstein com mangas compridas, que coloquei por dentro de um bermudão preto de tecido de comprimento mediano – um pouco acima dos joelhos - e suspensórios pretos. Calcei uns coturnos pretos e passei meu perfume favorito. Eu parecia um garotinho punk. Pensei se não tacariam pedras em mim quando eu saísse na rua...

Com cuidado, fiz a acepcia dos meus pulsos que começavam, lentamente, a sarar; contudo, ainda doía quando eu fazia certos movimentos.

Passei uma dupla camada de gaze e puxei as mangas da camisa até cobrir metade dos dedos. Não queria que Ivan visse aquilo, era vergonhoso.

Quando saí do banheiro, vi que Ivan estava em pé, assistindo a um programa russo na televisão.

- Desculpa. Eu não queria gritar com você – eu disse.

- Ah, ok. - ele fez, meio chateado.

- Não era nojo de você, tá? - exclamei - Era nojo dessa revista.

- Revista? Que revista? - ele perguntou um pouco mais animado.

- Aquela ali – apontei para onde a revista estava.

- Esta? - ele a apanhou do chão.

- Sim. Mas não pegue nela não. É nojenta!

- Eu não sabia que você era misógino, Krolik.

- Eu não sou misógino! É só que essa revista deve estar com as páginas coladas!

- Com as páginas coladas? Como assim? Por quê?

- Porque vários caras, tipo, vários caras devem ter batido punheta olhando as gostosas e gozaram na revista inteira. Tipo, inteira!

- Ahhh... - ele fez – Então foi isso o que você estava fazendo enquanto eu tomava banho, não foi?

- Foi. Digo, Não! Absolutamente!

- Ahá! Coelhinho safado ficou batendo uma olhando para as meninas, mas quando é para ficar comigo, nega fogo.

- Eu não neguei fogo algum! - exclamei inflamado – Tanto não neguei que fiquei duro durante um tempão e tive que procurar subterfúgios para voltar ao normal e mesmo agora, depois do banho frio, minhas pernas ainda estão tremendo e eu não sei por que raios eu estou dizendo isso para você!

Ivan passou de ,,olhando fixamente para mim" para ,,rindo abertamente de mim".

- E agora você fica rindo. Depois de ter saído de cima de mim e voado, puto da vida, para o banheiro e ainda diz que EU neguei fogo?

Ele riu um pouco mais, depois disse:

- Não, não estou puto com você. Na verdade, não tem como eu ficar com raiva de você, Krolik, mesmo que eu quisesse. Se eu não continuei é porque eu não estava conseguindo mais me controlar, não depois do que você disse e com aquela carinha envergonhada.

- Hã? - indaguei confuso, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Aquilo que você disse, dos meus lábios serem para beijar os seus – ele disse ruborescendo -, eu... Eu achei tão fofinho que se eu continuasse em cima de você e você daquele jeito, eu iria acabar não conseguindo ser gentil com você. Eu estava a ponto de estuprá-lo, coelhinho.

E ele disse isso com uma naturalidade impressionante.

- Estuprar-me? - indaguei incrédulo – Ahã, entendi.

O quarto encheu-se de um silêncio peculiar, apenas quebrado pelas pessoas falando na TV.

Fiquei meio sem ação, olhando do Ivan para a TV, da TV para a cortina.

- Sabe que está fazendo uma dia lindo lá fora? - exclamei mudando completamente de assunto.

Dirigi-me até o janelão e puxei as cortinas, abrindo-as para que o crepúsculo de Kaliningrad iluminasse o quarto.

Então, ouve-se aquela trovoada: Kabuuuum!

E o céu pareceu desabar de tanta chuva.

Ivan pigarreou:

- Você dizia...

- Assim... - sorri amarelo, procurando uma resposta. – É como dizem, ,,Depois do temporal, sempre há a bonança".

- Eu tenho certeza de que acima dessas nuvens há um céu crepuscular digno de Edouard Manet! – disse virando-me para ele e sorrindo sincero.

- Humph – ele sorriu cético. - ,,You see beauty and I see pain, you see sky and I see acid rain".

- Pessimista – falei para ele, estirando-lhe a língua.

- _Nyet_! Estou apenas cantando...

- Aham. De qualquer forma, Ivan, você sabe aonde eu encontro uma lan house ou um cartão telefônico para ligar para o meu irmão? Prometi ligar assim que chegasse aqui e já fazem umas 4h que cheguei e não liguei.

- Toma. Pode ligar do meu celular.

Ele me passou seu celular modernoso com uma interface tão impressionante que fiquei tonto.

- Mas vai sair caro!

- Nada. Usa esse programa de chamadas via internet. Sempre o uso quando ligo ou mando mensagens para você. É ilimitado e grátis. Fique à vontade.

- _Danke_ – sorri-lhe e ele me sorriu de volta.

- Eu vou sair para você ficar à vontade.

Ivan terminou de calçar seus coturnos pretos- que ele usava por cima da calça- vestiu uma blusa preta folgada de mangas longas do Cannibal Corpse e passou as mãos nos cabelos, bagunçando-os bem. Ele me pareceu um São Bernardo num primeiro momento, mas assim que deixou os cabelos caírem displicentemente pelo rosto, ele apenas me pareceu incomensuravelmente sensual.

- Você não precisa sair, Ivan. Não guardo segredos de você – eu disse rindo, mas sendo sincero.

- Eu sei, Krolik, mas vou sair para comprar algo para comermos, você não comeu nada desde que chegou, deve estar faminto.

- Não! Então vamos juntos, eu ligo mais tarde para o Ludwig.

- Ora, por que essa agonia?

- Ivan, eu vim para cá para me encontrar com você e aproveitar para conhecer a cidade, não para ficar num quarto de hotel só porque está chovendo. Ademais, eu gosto da chuva, dias nublados são lindos, e... - fiz uma pausa meio longa, porque minhas bochechas começaram a ficar quentes

- … - ele olhou para mim, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

- E eu quero ficar ao seu lado o máximo que eu puder, especialmente na chuva – eu disse desviando o olhar para longe do dele.

Ele se aproximou de mim e me abraçou carinhosamente, mergulhando o rosto nos meus cabelos molhados e não menos estilosos.

- _Spacibo –_ ele sussurrou.

Abracei-o de volta, ainda segurando o celular.

- Krolik?

- Hum?

- Você cheira à cerejas pretas maduras e dias ensolarados – ele disse ainda com o rosto nos meus cabelos.

Eu sorri.

- E você cheira à... Bode! À bode comunista, kesesese.

- Hein? - ele exclamou incrédulo, afastando-se de mim.

- Coelho dentuço! Segunda vez que me corta o clima... - lamentou-se.

Rimos.

- Vamos então? - perguntei-lhe.

- _Nyet. _Ligue logo para o seu irmão, eu espero.

- _Richtig._

Digitei os números do celular de Ludwig e esperei chamar até que ele atendeu.

- _Hallo?_

_- Haaaaaaalloooo, Brudiiiii!_

_- _Gilbert! - ele exclamou do outro lado da linha – Por que demorou tanto a ligar, _du Schwein_? Fiquei preocupado!

- _Verzeihung, _Lud, é que eu tive alguns percalços – e aqui, olhei cúmplice para o Ivan, que me sorriu de volta – no meio do caminho e só consegui ligar para você agora.

- Percalços? Mas está tudo bem com você agora? Fez boa viagem? Encontrou-se com Ivan? Está gostando da cidade?

- Irmão, eu estou...

- Como ele é pessoalmente, Gilbert? Você teve problemas na imigração? As coisas por aí são precárias?

- _Bruder..._

_- _Ele soube da merda que você fez? Está fazendo frio aí? Disseram que na Rússia é SEMPRE frio. Não saia sem casaco, certo, irmão? Ele...

- LUDWIG, PORRA, DEIXA EU FALAR!

- Ah! _Verzeihung. Sag mal, Gilbert._

_- _Sim está tudo bem comigo, fiz uma boa viagem, encontrei-me com o Ivan no aeroporto, não tive problemas com a imigração, a cidade é bonita e estou gostando muito do que vi até agora, mas como começou a chover copiosamente por aqui, ainda não fomos a nenhum ponto turístico. Se bem que...

- Se bem que o quê, Gilbert?

- Se bem que aqui já são quase 19h, os pontos turísticos devem estar fechados. Kesesese... Enfim, de qualquer forma, irmão, quando eu for, tirarei fotos e mostrarei a você quando voltar, ok?

- Ah sim! Antes que me esqueça, _Vatti _e_ Mutti, _tudo ok em casa?

_- Ja_, tudo certo, _groß Bruder_. Não se preocupe. Para eles, se você está com o Gregor, então ok.

- Kesesese. Obrigado, _Bruder._

_- _Ludwig?

- Hum?

- Eu vou desligar agora, ok? Ivan e eu vamos sair para comer alguma coisa. A chuva deu uma trégua e vamos aproveitar para sair.

- Claro, claro. _Auf Wiederhören, Groß Bruder._

_- Auf Wiederhören, Brudi. _Amanhã eu ligo de novo- despedi-me, feliz por ter falado com meu irmão mais novo.

- Está bem, _Tschüss._

_- Tschüss._

Click!

- Pronto – disse devolvendo o celular para o Ivan. - Podemos ir agora.

- _Da, _podemos ir agora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando saímos do elevador, dirigi-me até o balcão da recepção e perguntei pelo meu passaporte. Júlia, a recepcionista gostosa das unhas longas e vermelhas, acenou-me com a cabeça e sumiu-se por detrás do móvel de madeira clara com chaves, muitas chaves, pendendo dele como cofres.

- _Thank you for your patience, Mr. Beilschmidt – _ela disse amistosa devolvendo-me o passaporte. - _We hope you have a nice and pleasant stay here in Kaliningrad._

_- Thank you very much –_ sorri-lhe.

Então, percebi que Júlia tinha peitos bonitos. Na verdade, Júlia tinha peitos impressionantes, num decote impressionante. Como não notei antes?

Digo, digo, então, percebi que Júlia tinha nas mãos um guia em inglês escrito ,,_Kaliningrad Gastronomy" _e isso me pareceu um convite a perguntar à moça algumas sugestões de lugares para ir jantar com o Ivan.

- _Err... Miss?_

_- Da?_

_- So, a place you'd recommend..._

Mal comecei a formular uma pergunta à recepcionista, senti um cutucão nas costelas que me fez inclinar para o lado de tão forte.

- Vamos. - Ivan disse, ou melhor, ordenou.

- _Ja, ja... - _eu disse com voz dolorida –_ Bye, Fräulein Júlia._

Ela sorriu em resposta.

Ivan disparou na frente, passos largos e firmes. Eu fui atrás, ainda sentindo os dedões dele nas minhas costelas.

,,Filho da mãe! Que dedão estuprador! Aquele urso comunista das tundras!", pensei com uma mão no local.

O dito urso comunista já havia passado pelas portas de vidro, quando outro urso me abordou:

- _¡Hola!, ¿____qué __tal?_

O susto venceu a dor nas costelas.

- _Hola - _respondi com pouco entusiasmo, ainda me refazendo da surpresa.

- _Mira si non es el hombre que ODIA las lenguas de orígene anglosajón, ¿sí? - _disse para provocá-lo.

- ¡_Non, non, non, non. No es verdad! Yo no las odio, es sólo que yo prefiero las lenguas latinas. Yo __hice mi licenciatura en Literatura Española, pero no es que yo odio las otras lenguas, solamente yo..._

_- _Gilbert, venha – Ivan ordenou novamente, dessa vez, com uma aura muito, muito assustadora.

Ele havia voltado para o hotel quando percebeu que eu não estava atrás dele e, pela cara que ele estava fazendo, parecia não estar gostando nem um pouco do meu atraso...

- _Hasta luego. _

Despedi-me do cara e corri até onde o Ivan me esperava.

- Não posso descuidar os olhos de você por um segundo que você já fica de conversa mole – ele resmungou entre dentes.

- Não tenho culpa se as pessoas falam comigo! Você queria o quê? Que eu as ignorasse?

- Sim! Ignore-as.

- Não vou ignorar as pessoas só porque você quer, Ivan.

- …

- Ah, claro... Agora você vai me ignorar... - falei num suspiro.

- Não vou ignorar você, Gilbert.

Estávamos andando rápido pela calçada, tão rápido que minhas pernas começaram a doer.

- Mas me incomoda muito você ficar dando mole.

- DANDO MOLE? - parei subitamente.

Pessoas olhavam, curiosas, na rua.

Ele parou.

- É, você dá muito mole – ele disse silencioso.

- Como?

Ivan suspirou e não disse palavra, apenas tornou a andar.

Segui-o logo atrás, resmungando muito.

,,Ah, então é essa a ideia de ,,Não vou ignorar você, Gilbert", dele!".

Chegamos a um lugar interessante. Uma construção baixa pintada em amarelo-palha. Portas de madeira escura entre duas janelas de vidros coloridos. Na fachada lia-se: Vodka- Strogronoff – Pirosky.

Kesesese, mentira.

Na fachada lia-se alguma coisa em russo que eu não fazia ideia do que se tratava, mas pelo rumor interno de pessoas conversando e pelo cheiro maravilhoso que emanava, deveria ser um restaurante!

- Não é um restaurante – Ivan disse olhando para mim -, mas é um local onde podemos sentar e comer as melhores tortas da cidade!

- Então é uma padaria?

- Não. Não é uma padaria. Não vende pão!

- Então é uma lanchonete?

- Ehh... Mais ou menos – ele disse fazendo uma cara cômica de quem está refletindo sobre a natureza do estabelecimento comercial. - Ah! Você sabe aqueles restaurantes menores italianos, que não chegam a ser restaurantes, mas é um local onde as pessoas podem se sentar e comer pratos típicos? A diferença é que aqui, você ainda pode fazer seu pedido que eles entregam em domicílio.

- Comer pratos típicos? Na Itália?

- _Da, da. _Como é o nome? - ele perguntou, estalando os dedos para se lembrar.

- Err... Vermes?

- Como? - ele olhou para mim visivelmente confuso.

- É, Ivan. Para alguém sair de casa para comer pratos típicos, ou essa pessoa tem vermes, ou tem um paladar muito exêntrico, tipo... MUITO excêntrico! Kesesese.

Ivan levou uma mão ao rosto.

- Não. Você não disse isso, Krolik...

Comecei a rir como um maníaco.

- Trattoria, Ivan?

- Hum?

- Esse lugar é tipo uma trattoria?

- É! Só que não há comida italiana.

- Então é tipo uma deli?

- Isso! Exatamente.

- Ótimo então, porque estou morrendo de fome. O que é que vende aí? Não é torta de vodka ao molho de vodka e vodka para acompanhar, não é? - gozei com a cara dele.

Ivan me olhou com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- _Nyet._ Tem comida de verdade.

- Hahahaha! Relaxa, Ivan, eu estou apenas brincando com você. Seu literal.

- Sei. Então, quer ficar aqui mesmo, ou prefere outro lugar?

- _Nein, nein._ Você disse que eles fazem as melhores tortas, e eu nunca provei torta de vodka antes.

Ele levou uma mão à minha cabeça, bagunçando meus cabelos como se eu fosse, sei lá, um pastor alemão.

- Coelhinho, vocé não é o Báltico, mas é cheio de onda!

- Gah! Você disse uma piadinha! - apontei para ele, chocado.

- Que seja.

Entramos na deli. O lugar era bem agradável. O perfume das muitas de tortas que tinham incensava todo o ambiente bem como a calçada defronte.

O lugar era pequeno e estava cheio de pessoas, que falavam ao mesmo tempo. Não consegui ouvir a voz de Ivan, que é naturalmente baixa.

- Que tal ali?

- Como? - perguntei, fazendo uma concha com a mão no ouvido.

- Ali está bom?

- É o quê?

- Eu perguntei – ele disse ao meu ouvido – se você quer se sentar ali.

- Ahhh! Sim, sim. Para mim está bom.

Ficamos em uma mesa um pouco mais afastada do rebuliço. Pude notar, no vai e vem de pessoas, uma mocinha pouca coisa mais nova do que eu que passava para lá e para cá carregando, numa bandeja grande, generosos pedaços de tortas que pareciam apetitosos. Muito apetitosos.

Meu estômago começou a reclamar como um doido àquela visão.

Prontamente, um rapaz magricela apareceu ao lado da nossa mesa, caderninho na mão, pronto para anotar nosso pedido. Ele se virou para mim e começou a perguntar uma porção de coisas num russo frenético. Fiquei tonto.

- _Wie, bitte? - _perguntei tendo certeza de que estava fazendo a cara mais horrorizada do mundo.

Ivan assumiu.

Fiquei olhando eles dois conversarem e o quanto que o rapaz magricela parecia ,,entusiasmado". Olhei para Ivan fuzilando-o, mas acho que ele não me percebeu, pois continuou a falar com o outro como se eu não estivesse ali.

,,Ivan, bastardo! Depois sou eu que fico dando mole!"

Fiquei tão aborrecido com aquilo, que minha fome passou. Um pouco. Na minha mente, apenas pensamentos homicidas, ,,Ivanicidas", na verdade.

- Bom, Gilbert, o que o Dmitri está dizendo é que existem vários tipos de recheios das tortas. Tem salgadas e doces. Você quer qual?

- Nossa, vocês passaram esse tempo todo só para ele dizer o óbvio? Que tipo, tem vááários tipos de recheios salgados e doces? Eficiente, não? - perguntei num misto de ironia e incredulidade.

- … - Ivan suspirou – Enfim. Salgada para você. Se houvesse uma AMARGA, eu juro que pediria agora...

Eu não disse palavra, apenas olhei para ele.

- Tem de queijo, creme de cebola, galinha, carne de porco, carne bovina – apesar de você não comer carne vermelha -, mista, entre outras.

- Eu quero a Da Casa – falei só para contrariá-lo. Eu não fazia ideia qual era ou se tinha um sabor da casa.

- Da Casa?

- É, Ivan. Geralmente SEMPRE tem um tipo ,,da casa" - falei arrogante.

Ele se virou para o rapaz magricela e perguntou:

- Nii nii Marinska Nicolaievski vodka strogonoff raz dzvah trii rachmaninov?

E o rapaz respondeu:

- Vodka vodka vodka ski ski rachmaninov piotr dostoievski tchaikovsky.

Claro que eles não disseram exatamente isso, isso foi como soou aos meus ouvidos.

- Sim – Ivan disse para mim-, eles têm o sabor da casa, e o rapaz cumprimentou você pela ótima escolha.

Levantei uma sobrancelha desconfiado.

- Ah, foi?

- Foi.

- E de quê é? - perguntei.

Ivan olhou bem no fundo dos meus olhos:

- É de Soylent Green! - sentenciou com os olhos esbugalhados.

- ECA!

Ele riu, riu muito.

- É de repolho com cenoura, Gil. Cenoura. Bem coelho.

- Se fudê...- xinguei-o entre dentes.

- Como é que é?

- Nada! - sorri maroto. - Vaaaai, passa a de repolho. É ela!

- Que bom – ele disse.

- Hein? Por que ,,que bom"?

- É que, sem saber, você escolheu o meu recheio favorito. Isso prova o quanto estamos conectados.

O mundo pareceu parar.

O rapaz magricela pareceu sumir.

Era só eu e Ivan naquela deli.

Era só ele sorrindo, retardado, para mim.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comi como um porco. A torta estava deliciosa e, por mais que Ivan tenha ficado supostamente chateado com a minha piadinha infame quanto às tortas de vodka, acabou que tomamos sim vodka.

Ficamos conversando por horas lá. Precisou o rapaz magricela chegar junto da gente e praticamente nos convidar a sair. Foi hilário.

Pagamos a conta e deixamos uma gorjeta boa para o cara que, apesar de eu ter estado aborrecido com ele, foi um garçom diligente.

Quando me levantei da cadeira, tive uma sensação estranha. Eu estava acostumado a beber, e já tinha tomado vodka antes, mas aquela vodka russa era algo quase sobrenatural!

Fiquei meio tonto e leve, como se estivesse pisando em nuvens e, por falar em nuvens, foi só a gente botar o pé para fora do estabelecimento e o céu voltou a desabar.

- Que ótimo, chuva... - Ivan disse irônico.

- Que ótimo, chuva! - gritei.

Corri para o meio da rua e fiquei lá na chuva, feliz.

Abri os braços e levantei o rosto para o alto para sentir a gotas frias contra meu rosto. É... eu estava bem bêbado...

- Coelho maluco! Saia do meio da rua!

Ivan me agarrou pelo braço de volta para a calçada. O puxão me fez colidir contra o peito dele e a gente meio que se abraçou. Meu ouvido no coração dele.

Afastamo-nos rápido.

- Acho melhor voltar para o hotel. São onze horas, você deve estar com sono – ele disse olhando para o relógio.

- Aham – eu fiz, meio grogue.

Fomos andando na chuva, lado a lado, até que ela parou. O clima em Kaliningrad é mesmo muito estranho!

- Eu não gostei do modo como aquele rapaz magricela falava com você, Ivan.

- Em russo, você quer dizer...

- Não! Não gostei que ele estava dando em cima de você.

- Não estava.

- Estava sim.

- Não estava.

- Estava.

- Estava para mim tanto quanto o cara do hotel estava para você - ele jogou verde.

- Tá vendo! - exclamei sem perceber que ele estava jogando verde.

- Tô vendo...

-... - fiz uma pausa.

A ficha caiu:

- Eita! Nada a ver!

- Tudo a ver.

- Nada a ver.

- Tudo a ver.

- Ele não estava dando em cima de mim, Ivan! - exclamei injuriado.

- Nem um pouco... - ele disse irônico.

- Não estava.

- Estava.

- Ele não estava dando em cima de mim, mas quem estava dando em cima de você, Ivan, era o cara da torta.

- Não, ele não estava.

- Estava!

- Não estava.

- Estava.

- Ele não estava - ele disse parando -, mas se estivesse, Gilbert, o que você faria?

Eu olhei para ele e não disse nada.

- Pff... - ele fez – Não faria nada.

,,O que eu faria?...", divaguei um pouco.

Ivan disparou na frente sem esperar pela minha resposta.

- Eu, o que eu faria? Volte aqui e veja o que eu faria, seu covarde! - gritei para ele.

Como Ivan não parava de andar e nem voltava, tentei acompanhá-lo praticamente correndo.

- Eu vou mostrar a você o que eu faria, eu faria assim AAHHH!

Nesse momento, tropecei em uma coisa macia e grande. Só depois percebi que havia tropeçado em um cidadão que se encontrava dormindo, bêbado na calçada.

O homem acordou-se puto, afinal, não deve ser muito agradável ser acordado por um moleque de 62 kgs caindo em cima de você, não é mesmo?

- Puta merda! - exclamei nervoso – Desculpa, tio!

O homem olhou para mim de uma forma estranha, muito estranha. Quase psicopata. Ele resmungou uma cascata de coisas em russo que, eu espero, tenham sido elogios à minha pobre mãe.

Levantei-me muito rápido. O torpor do álcool sumiu na mesma velocidade em que eu disparei, correndo até o Ivan, que havia visto a cena e estava curvado para frente, segurando a barriga de tanto rir.

- Você. Vai. Me. Matar- ele disse gargalhando -, Krolik.

- É PORQUE NÃO FOI COM VOCÊ!

- Ainda bem que não foi comigo! - ele riu ainda mais.

- Pare.

- Era isso o que você faria, Krolik?

Nova onda de risos.

- Pare, Ivan.

- O pior é que está doendo – eu falei, assoprando as palmas das mãos.

- Ah, deixa de ser frouxo.

- Frouxo uma droga! Não foi você quem caiu de quatro em cima do mendigo e se fudeu todo no cimento! - gritei.

- _Nyet, _deixa eu ver isso – ele disse tomando uma de minhas mãos.

- Sai! - puxei a mão das dele – Me deixa em paz.

- Deixa eu ver.

- _Nein_!

- Gilbert! Deixe. Eu. Ver – ele disse sério – Sou praticamente um médico.

Quando ele disse isso, liberei, devagar, as mãos para que ele as examinasse e me desse um diagnóstico.

- Hummm...

- Hummm?

Ele sorriu e plantou um beijo nas minhas mãos.

- Não tem nada aqui, só duas patinhas albinas e desastradas. Na verdade, você é o coelho mais dentuço, prepotente, mal-criado e desastrado que eu já vi!

- _Geh' zum Teufel_!

Comecei a rir.

Começamos a rir.

A chuva recomeçou a cair, deixando-nos ainda mais molhados.

- Você está todo molhado, parece um são bernardo! - eu disse – Daqueles são bernardos babões e peludos dos filmes.

- Você não está muito melhor... Sua cara parece a de um pastor alemão abandonado – ele disse – daqueles pastores alemães desnutridos e tropeçadores de mendigos dos filmes.

Devia ser perto da meia noite, mas não estava muito escuro graças aos postes de luz.

Chegamos ao hotel encharcados.

Cumprimentamos o segurança que _habla español _e subimos direto para o quarto. Era quase meia noite.

Peguei a chave coloquei na fechadura e a girei no trinco até ouvir o click, abri a porta empurrando-a.

,,Hein? Como assim não quer abrir?", pensei.

- A porta não abre!

- _Nyet,_ Gil, é porque você está empurrando a porta.

- É, não é? - perguntei o óbvio.

- Não. Aqui na Rússia as portas abrem para fora. Ao invés de empurrar a porta, você deve puxá-la para você.

- … - olhei para ele com incredulidade – Tá brincando? Vocês russos só podem ser alienígenas...

Puxei a porta para mim e, de fato, ela abriu. Entrei, Ivan entrou e tranquei a porta, mal virei, Ivan me abraçou e começou a me beijar. Retribuí. Ele me empurrou contra a porta, colocou um joelho entre minhas pernas e me suspendeu um pouco.

Joguei meus braços por cima dos ombros dele, inclinei a cabeça para o lado esquerdo e deixei aprofundar nosso beijo. Sua língua quente e úmida na minha boca, era mesmo muito bom. Suas mãos começaram a passear pelo meu corpo até que seus dedos resolveram que iriam trilhar caminhos mais desconhecidos de mim, se é que me entendem...

Estávamos um entregue ao outro, quando sem querer, o cotovelo de Ivan bateu em um dos meus joelhos.

- Ai! - exclamei.

- O que foi? - ele pareceu surpreso.

- Seu cotovelo bateu no meu joelho.

- Err... Desculpa? - ele pareceu meio frustrado.

- Sem problema, mas agora que você encostou ali, parece que meus joelhos estão ardendo.

- Hein?

Ivan me colocou no chão, então percebemos que meus joelhos estavam sangrando.

- Krolik, que cortes feios!

Senti um frio na coluna. Eu sei que ele estava se referindo às feridas por conta do meu tombo, mas foi como se ele tivesse descoberto meu segredinho vexatório.

- É melhor eu cuidar de você. Vamos tomar banho juntos! - ele disse com um olhar muito, muito suspeito.

- M-melhor não, Ivan – recusei pensando nos meus pulsos.

- Ah, vamos tomar banho juntos, Krolik, eu aproveito e cuido do seu ferimento.

- _Nein_, por favor. Se você quiser, depois do banho eu deixo você cuidar de mim.

- Por que tão pudico?

- Coisa minha – dispensei-o e me tranquei no banheiro.

Tomei um banho demorado e lavei bem os joelhos. Talvez o fato da minha bermuda ser pouca coisa acima deles e o fato de a calçada ser de cimento grosseiro tenha machucado mais. Enfim, nada de mais.

Na pressa de fugir de Ivan, acabei esquecendo de pegar roupas limpas, por isso, saí enrolado na toalha mesmo.

,,Não duvido nada que ele me ataque já que estou vulnerável", pensei rindo comigo mesmo.

Para minha surpresa, ele não me atacou, resumiu-se a passar a mão nos meus cabelos e sumir-se para dentro do banheiro. Parecia meio tristonho ou, pelo menos, foi essa a impressão que tive.

Coloquei um bermudão folgado e velho que eu usava para dormir e vesti uma blusa de manga comprida branca, meio velha também. Tentei secar os cabelos da melhor forma possível e fiquei esperando Ivan sair do banheiro enquanto lia um livro que eu havia trazido: Bismarck: A Life.

Algum tempo depois, me aparece um Ivan metido no ,,pijama'' mais hipster que eu já vi na vida! Uma bermuda xadrez verde escura e amarelo bem claro, quase cor de areia e uma camiseta vermelho-bombeiro escrito ,,Bazinga!".

- Conheço esse show! - exclamei apontando para a camiseta dele.

Ele sorriu.

- É meu seriado favorito.

- Meu também!

- Apesar de odiar séries – dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Olhamos um para o outro e rimos.

- Pensamos igual – Ivan disse.

- _Ja – _concordei.

Ivan foi até sua mala e tirou de dentro uma bolsa pequena.

- Kit de primeiros-socorros – ele disse -, nunca saia de casa sem um!

Dirigiu-se até onde eu estava sentado, na cama e abaixou-se. Ele pegou um chumaço de algodão e embebeu-o num líquido incolor com um cheiro forte e acético e, pacientemente, passou nos meus joelhos.

- Isso é para esterilizar a área, agora, vou passar um pouco desse spray amarelinho que é para facilitar na cicatrização, _da? - _ele disse como se eu tivesse 12 anos.

- Arde! - reclamei.

Ele sorriu.

- Só um pouquinho.

- Nghnnn... - fiz uma careta de dor - Sopra, Ivan, sopra!

- Que mimado! - ele reclamou, mas acabou soprando.

- Beeeem melhor – eu disse rindo.

- Melhor ainda se eu der um beijinho para sarar.

Dizendo isso, ele beijou meu joelho um depois o outro. Em seguida, cuidadosamente, ele afastou meus joelhos e começou a beijar a parte interna da minha coxa e automaticamente senti as bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

- O-oi... Ivan...

- _Da, da, _eu sei – ele disse, levantando-se um pouco e vindo em minha direção -, meus lábios nos seus.

Deixei que ele me beijasse. Era bom. E eu não ia ,,negar fogo", não pela segunda vez.

Ele percebeu que eu estava mais passivo e interpretou bem a mensagem. Sua língua experiente já se dirigia aos pontos certos que me faziam me perder a mim e permitir que ele me achasse, enquanto seus dedos ávidos percorriam meu corpo. Num dessas ,,incursões", ele me tocou em regiões que, na projeção de Mercátor, chamamos Países Baixos e eu, automaticamente, tentei me levantar.

- _Nyet –_ ele disse – fica aí.

Lutei mais uma vez para me levantar. As bochechas muito vermelhas.

Mais uma vez ele me empurrou para baixo dele.

Terceira vez tentei levantar, então ele usou de um pouco mais de força e me segurou pelos pulsos com firmeza.

A dor aguda foi algo indescritível.

- Nnnn! - gemi e lágrimas brotaram dos meus olhos.

Não imaginei que os cortes ainda pudessem doer como estava doendo.

- O que foi, Gil? – ele me soltou rapidamente – Machuquei você?

Ele parecia preocupado.

- _Nein, nein. _Foi... câimbra! - menti.

- No pulso? - perguntou incrédulo.

- _Ja._

Ele estava desconfiado.

Como já estava por cima de mim e entre minhas pernas, não foi difícil para ele terminar de me dominar, puxar meus braço, levantar minhas mangas e ver o que eu tentei esconder.

- O-o que foi isso, Gilbert?

-...

- Você... Você andou se cortando?

Virei a cabeça para o lado tentando evitar o olhar reprovador dele, mas foi inútil, pois Ivan segurou minhas mãos com uma mão só e levou a outra ao meu maxilar, voltando meu rosto para ele e pressionando minhas bochechas.

- Não faz mais isso, ouviu? - ele disse com uma expressão muito séria.

Eu não falei nada.

- Não faz, não faz, não faz – repetia baixo mais para si mesmo do que para mim -. Porque se você morrer, eu morro junto.

E aqui ele se deitou por cima de mim, pousando o rosto no espaço entre minha orelha e meu ombro.

- Não, não vou fazer mais, Bär, eu prometo a você – prometi e corri, lentamente, os dedos pelos seus cabelos macios e cheirosos.

- Por que fez isso, Gilbert?

- Porque... - tentei responder – Eu não sei muito bem. É porque eu estava na merda.

- Eu fui um babaca com você naquele dia, Ivan, e achei que nunca mais fosse falar com você e isso me desesperou. Eu juro que não pensei muito, só olhei para o canivete e o canivete olhou para mim e, quando vi, estava assim.

Ele se levantou de cima de mim e sentou-se à minha frente, fiz o mesmo.

Ficamos conversando e contei toda a ,,aventura" daquele dia, ao final, Ivan olhou para meus braços e removeu as bandagens, observando bem os 13 pontos.

Finalmente, ele disse:

- A culpa foi minha, desculpe-me.

- _Nein_! Não diga isso! - exclamei – A culpa foi minha, que fui covarde, que tomei a decisão mais ,,fácil" ao invés de tomar a responsabilidade. Você não tem culpa de nada, eu que...

- Por favor, prometa que nunca mais na vida você vai fazer isso, _da_?

- Eu...

- Prometa, Gilbert.

- Prometo, prometo.

- Bom.

Então, ele tomou meus pulsos em suas mãos e beijou-os levemente.

- Bär? - chamei numa voz fraca.

- _Da?_

Inclinei-me para frente e me apoiei nele.

- Sono.

Ouvi quando ele sorriu.

- Ok, Krolik. Vamos dormir.

Então, ele me segurou firmemente, deitou-se e me puxou de modo a que eu ficasse deitado em cima dele. Colei meu ouvido esquerdo no peito dele.

- Estou ouvindo seu coração. – Falei algo óbvio numa voz de sono – É alto.

- É que ele bate mais forte quando estou com você.

- Huhu... - sorri com os olhos já fechados.

- Eu amo você – ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

Dormimos, literalmente, juntos pela primeira vez.

* * *

**Gato de Cheshire - personagem do livro Alice no País das Maravilhas, de C. S. Lewis e, juntamente com o Mad Hatter, uma paixão particular. Afinal, o Gato de Cheshire é, de longe, o melhor perso. EVER!  
**

**Jack Torrence - personagem interpretado por Jack Nicholson no filme ,,O Iluminado", do maravilhoso Stanley Kubrick =33333  
**

**,,You see beauty and I see pain, you see sky and I see acid rain" - trecho da música ,,It's me Again" de Korn (tb fiz homenagem ao Korn no título do cap, pq tem tudo a ver com o Guil sendo O Guil denovo! xD**

**,,Bazinga!" - Frase do Dr. Sheldon Cooper , de TBBT, pq eu AMO TBBT! huhuhuhu**

**Bom, se deixei passar alguma coisa, eu peço encarecidamente que vocês me avisem para que eu possa emendar aqui no espaço de legendas. =)**

**Bom Carnaval! **

**Vemo-nos no cap. 10 o/  
**

**MTree.  
**


	10. Kaliningrad

**Ach! Finalmente! Cap. novo postado. **

**Desculpem-me a demora, mas estava numa rotina de estudos para uma prova superimportante para mim, por isso, demorei um bocado em postar. Muito obrigada a tds que leem esta história, reitero: sem vocês, não teria chegado até aqui. Desculpem-me, tb, erros, falhas, etc. **

**Ah! Quero alertar que o cap de hj está um pouquinho diferente do de costume pq tem um pouco mais de M. **

**Humm... é isso. divirtam-se. **

* * *

Acordei no dia seguinte achando que estava em casa e, como acontece, normalmente, quando a pessoa acorda achando que está em casa, mas está em um lugar diferente, olhei confuso ao redor procurando algum vestígio do meu quarto, sem achar. Sentei-me na cama e vi o Ivan dormindo na cama oposta.

,,Ah é, estou em Kaliningrad. Com o Ivan.", realizei.

,,Espera um pouco... Pelo que me lembre, dormimos juntos. Por que ele está na outra cama?" pensei desconfiado.

O russo dormia profundamente de bruços por cima da colcha da cama, um braço escorrido para fora, pela lateral.

Um pensamento cruel atravessou minha mente.

,,Não posso perder essa oportunidade de sacanear com ele!", pensei com um sorriso sádico nos lábios.

Pé ante pé, dirigi-me até o banheiro – aproveitei para resolver todos meus assuntos matinais lá - e peguei meu tubo de pasta de dentes. Sorrateiro, aproximei-me de sua cama e me abaixei próximo a ele. Devagar, comecei a desenhar em seu rosto sobrancelhas grossas, olheiras, bigode, barbixa de bode e uma língua para fora com a pasta de dentes.

Abafei o riso inúmeras vezes enquanto desenhava, noutras, prendi a respiração achando que ele iria acordar a qualquer momento, mas ele não acordou. O russo dormia feito uma pedra.

- _My Sleepy Beauty – _sussurrei baixo quando finalmente terminei a ,,body art".

Ivan ainda dormia, inocente, o sono dos justos. Agachei-me até onde estava a sua mão e comecei a lamber seus dedos de forma sensual, controlando-me para não rir.

- Nnnn – ele fez.

Continuei.

- Nnnn – ele fez novamente.

Continuei, segurando o riso.

- _Nyet, Balto, _para - ele balbuciou numa voz mole.

Parei automaticamente.

,,Balto, QUEM é Balto?", pensei enfurecido.

Com ódio no coração, abri a boca e dei a maior dentada na mão dele.

Nhac!

- PELA CATEDRAL DO SAGRADO SANGUE DERRAMADO! - ele gritou, acordando sobressaltado.

Em condições normais de temperatura e pressão, eu teria rido. Na verdade, eu teria me mijado de rir, mas não era o caso. Não achei engraçado ele acordar com aquele susto, chamando o nome da famosa Catedral de São Petersburgo.

,,Balto, quem é Balto?"

Eu estava irritado. Muito irritado. Eu estava fumegando de raiva.

Ele levou as mãos ao coração.

- Gil-Gilbert – ele me chamou ofegante -, o que aconteceu?

- ,,O que aconteceu" pergunto EU, Ivan! - falei num tom de voz grave, encarando-o ainda sentado no chão – Balto. Quem é Balto, Ivan?

- Balto? - ele perguntou confuso.

- É! Quem diabos é Balto?

- Sei lá quem é Balto, Gilbert! - ele exclamou e olhou para a mão que eu havia mordido.

Gotículas de sangue irrompiam das marcas de meus dentes em sua pele alva.

- Você... Você me mordeu! - ele constatou incrédulo.

- É, mordi! - respondi.

- Mas por quê?

- … - fiquei encarando ele com a cara amarrada.

- Vou ter que tomar vacina antirrábica! - ele disse irritado.

- É, tome mesmo. Aproveite e peça ao BALTO para aplicar-lhe uma dose bem grande e bem boa!

- O quê você está falando, Gilbert?- ele perguntou fazendo uma cara de sofrimento e confusão. - Você enlouqueceu?

- É, Ivan, agora eu sou louco. Talvez o BALTO não seja assim... louco – eu disse irritado e gesticulando muito.

- Mas que diabos de Bal... AAAAAH! O Balto! - ele exclamou.

- É. O Balto... Ivan.

- Eu sonhei com o Balto essa noite.

Senti uma lança atravessar-me o peito.

- Você... Sonhou... Com o Balto. - repeti num tom de voz controlado.

- É! Sonhei que ele estava me lambendo – ele disse rindo -, fazia cócegas.

- Cócegas? - perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha, incrédulo.

_- Da._ Ele sempre fazia isso. Sempre me lambia.

- … Sei (?)... - eu disse – E o que mais ele fazia com você, Ivan, além de lamber sua mão?

- Ah! Ele sempre vinha para mim, pulava em cima de mim e me lambia inteiro!

Abri a boca horrorizado.

- Inteiro?

- _Da_, inteiro.

- Inteiro, inteiro?

- Ora, Gilbert, inteiro, inteiro não. É força de expressão. Ele me lambia um bocado. Inclusive, um dia, ele até enfiou a língua no meu...

- Pelo martelo de Thor, Ivan, cale a boca! - eu gritei tapando os ouvidos – Eu não quero saber onde o Balto enfiou a língua, eu não quero saber de NADA do que você e seu ex-namorado faziam!

- Ex-namorado? - ele perguntou com uma expressão muito aturdida – Hã?

- Sim, Ivan – eu disse ainda com as mãos nos ouvidos -. Não me interessam seus joguinhos sexuais com o Balto.

- Gilbert você... - ele se interrompeu – Gilbert! O Balto era o meu CACHORRO, certo?

- Hein? - tirei as mãos dos ouvidos – Seu... cachorro?

- É... Balto, meu rusky siberiano...?

- Ah. Kese sesese – eu ri, amarelo.

- Não acredito que você achou que... HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ele ficou rindo.

- Não vejo nada de engraçado! Como eu iria adivinhar que você estava sonhando com seu cachorro!

- Não acredito, Krolik, que você está com ciúmes do Balto, meu cachorro, que morreu quando eu tinha 14 anos!

- Ciúmes, ciúmes... Quem aqui está com ciúmes? - exclamei.

- Ninguém, Gil...

- Eu. Eu apenas fui ser romântico com você e fui lamber a sua mão.

- Ohh... Lamber a minha mão, Krolik?

- É - respondi amuado. - Sua mão estava pendurada para fora da cama e eu quis fazer uma coisa que vi em um filme.

- Ahh, então faz mais, Krolik, faz, _da_?

- _NEIN_!

- Então me dá um beijo.

- Não!

- Ah, Krolik, dá-me um beijo, vai. Só unzinho... - ele disse manhoso.

Ivan estirou os braços para mim e tentou me puxar para cima da sua cama, como eu não permiti, ele se inclinou para mim – que ainda permanecia, amuado, sentado no chão – e plantou beijos na minha bochecha.

A pasta de dentes, que havia ressecado em seu rosto, agora se espalhava pelo meu, deixando uma sensação de ardência.

- Sua loção pós-barba é tão forte, Krolik – ele disse afastando-se de mim e coçando um olho com as costas da mão -, está ardendo até no meu olho.

- Loção pós-barba? Que loção pós-barba, Ivan? Eu nem barba tenho, por que usaria loção pós-barba?

- Sei lá! Eu sei que você não tem barba, mas isso explicaria essa ardência depois que beijei sua bochecha e, por sinal, o que quer que você tenha usado, tem gosto de menta...

- HAHAHAHAHAHA! - eu ri maldosamente, apontando para ele.

Com o ,,calor" da discussão, acabei esquecendo que tinha espremido pasta de dente na cara do Ivan e agora, com a pasta espalhada, salvo as devidas proporções, ele estava parecendo uma gueixa russa, se houvessem gueixas russas.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou confuso - Sério, Gilbert? Que foi isso com gosto de menta que você colocou?

Comecei a chorar de rir.

- Vai. Olhar. Banheiro – pronunciei.

Eu ria tanto que não me preocupei em ser coerente.

Pressentindo ,,merda" no ar, Ivan fez o que tentei dizer e correu para o banheiro...

- Gah! - ele exclamou alto – Mas que diabos você, fez, Gilbert?

Joguei-me de costas no chão de tanto rir.

Depois de um tempo, surge do banheiro um Ivan com o rosto todo vermelho – não sei se por causa da pasta de dentes, se por causa da raiva ou se pela junção dos dois -, cabelos molhados só na franja e a blusa ,,Bazinga!" toda molhada.

- Você me paga! - ele disse assustador, vindo em minha direção.

- Não! - quase gritei, olhos esbugalhados.

Se me perguntassem qual era a minha imagem mental de mim mesmo na hora, seria a de um coelho assustado diante de um urso assustador.

- Nããããoooo! - exclamei.

Ele vindo em minha direção.

- Desculpa, Ivan, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa!

- Não tem desculpas! - ele disse sério – Agora você vai sofrer as consequências.

Comecei a me afastar, de costas, pelo chão à medida em que ele se aproximava, assustadoramente, de mim até que fiquei encurralado, encostado no janelão, que tocava o piso.

Ele se abaixou de frente para mim e puxou minhas pernas até que eu ficasse sentado no colo dele.

- Quais são suas últimas palavras?

- É... - hesitei – Pode ser uma pergunta?

Ele me olhou de soslaio, desconfiado.

-... Pode.

- Por que você não acordou na minha cama?

Ele olhou para mim numa expressão terna e passou os dedos na minha bochecha.

- Porque você...

- Porque eu...?

- Porque você me chutou o tempo todo - ele disse meio rindo, meio triste.

- Kesesese – eu ri – Desculpa, Bär.

Então, apertei as bochechas dele com força.

- Ai! - ele exclamou.

Sorri para ele e o beijei, passando meus braços por cima dos ombros dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Não demorou muito até Ivan arrancar minhas roupas e me deixar, nu em pelo, sentado no colo dele. Meu corpo estava quente e sensível por causa da maneira como ele me beijava e passeava os dedos por mim.

- Krolik? - ele chamou meu nome ainda com os lábios no lobo da minha orelha.

- Nnn? - respondi, incapaz de pronunciar qualquer coisa.

- Coloca suas mãos... - ele hesitou pela primeira vez – Em mim.

Afastei-me um pouco para tentar olhar para ele. Meus olhos estava semicerrados pelo torpor e eu não estava entendendo o que ele queria.

- _Woher_, onde? - sussurrei.

- Aqui.

Ele pegou minhas mãos e as colocou lá. Nos Países Baixos - os mesmos da Projeção de Mercátor... -, passando-me um preservativo.

- Vamos... juntos – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, espalhando frêmitos por todo o meu corpo.

Seus dedos longos se fechavam ao redor de mim, firmes e decididos. Ele me tocava de uma maneira que me fez pensar...

Me fez pensar em Karl Marx!

Karl Marx?

É, Karl Marx.

Por que raios Karl Marx?

Porque Karl Marx disse: ,,A filosofia é para o mundo real o que a masturbação é para o sexo".

Então, se eu já era fissurado em filosofia, mal poderia esperar para saber como seria o mundo real com Ivan!

- I-Ivan... - chamei numa voz baixa e sensual.

Senti uma pressão leve na barriga para, em seguida, sentir um fluido morno sair do meu corpo. Fiquei sem graça, não tinha sido ,,juntos".

Porém, ao invés de parar por ali, Ivan continuou, espalhando meu fluido entre os dedos e em mim.

,,O que. Ele. Está. Fazendo?", meus pensamentos também hesitavam.

Não demorou muito até que eu descobrisse, pois Ivan deslizou um dígito umedecido com meu próprio fluido para dentro de mim, a dor me fez abrir os olhos por completo.

- Nnn – reclamei sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem. - D-dói.

- Shh, eu sei. - ele disse ao meu ouvido – Tente relaxar, Krolik.

- Nhh... É fácil para você... - me interrompi – Dizer isso. Não é em você.

Meus olhos estavam bem úmidos.

Ele sorriu e começou a beijar o meu pescoço.

Tentei relaxar e me entregar aos beijos, aos poucos, fui me acostumando.

Ele introduziu um segundo dígito.

- Nhhnnn... - lamentei – Dói muito.

- D-desculpa, Krolik – ele disse, beijando-me ainda mais.

- P-por favor, tira.

Com a mão livre, Ivan começou a acariciar meu pescoço, nuca, rosto, até limpar as pequenas lágrimas de dor que escorriam pelas minhas bochechas.

- Desculpa, meu amor, mas se eu não fizer isso, nós nunca poderemos ir adiante. Você é tão apertado!

Senti minhas bochechas corarem ainda mais.

-Você é tão lindo, coelhinho. - Ele disse e me beijou.

- Nnnn – gemi de dor e lascívia nos lábios dele.

,,Cheguei ao _Point of no return."_, pensei, ,,Mundo real".

Ivan tirou os dedos de dentro de mim e passei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Ele sorriu e me puxou mais para perto de si; beijando-me, ele me levantou um pouco para me acomodar e... Bem, fazer-se ,,caber" em mim. Eu havia me levantado um pouco para me acomodar, quando bateram à porta.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Puta que pariu!

Pela primeira vez, ouvi o Ivan chamar um palavrão.

Toc, toc, toc.

- _Mei-mei, você está ai?_

Uma voz feminina perguntou em chinês.

Toc, toc, toc.

- _Mei-mei? Estão todos esperando por você!_

Irritado - não, PUTO - Ivan exclamou:

- Ora bolas! O que essa puta quer?

Olhei para ele impressionado.

- Ela deve ter confundido o quarto – falei.

- Maldita hora para ela fazer isso!

Não preciso detalhar que o clima foi totalmente cortado, _richtig?_

Saí do colo do Ivan completamente pelado, gozado, meio dolorido e totalmente sem graça.

Ele se inclinou para mim, colocou uma mão na minha nuca puxando-me para si até encostarmos nossas testas.

- Desculpa, coelhinho, por isso... - ele disse se referindo à... Bem, àquilo que acontece quando a coisa não sai como planejado...

_- _S-sem problemas – eu respondi na mesma situação.

Ele colou os lábios nos meus carinhosamente, acariciando meu peito com a outra mão.

Pousei meus dedos na pele macia de seu rosto.

Toc, toc, toc.

- _Mei-mei, venha logo!_

_-_ Filha da puta! - Ivan exclamou baixo.

Aborrecido porque a mulher tinha deixado Ivan aborrecido, levantei-me do chão abruptamente e fui até a porta. Ignorando por completo que estava pelado e que a porta abre para fora (uma vez que estávamos dentro do quarto), abri a bendita de uma vez.

- Não tem porra de Mei-mei nenhuma aqui, agora cai fora! - gritei para ela.

A mulher deve ter ficado muito chocada, pois sua expressão facial foi algo que eu nunca tinha visto antes e daria tudo para ver de novo. Depois, ouvi seu grito:

- _OOOOOOhhh!_

Em seguida, passos correndo para longe da gente.

- Gilbert, a porta abre para fora! - ele disse. Tarde demais.

- … - fiquei quieto. - Ups.

Rimos tanto, tanto, que nossas barrigas começaram a doer. As lágrimas escorriam de nossos olhos e sempre que relembrávamos a cena, nova onda de gargalhadas.

Como o clima já havia sido totalmente cortado mesmo e estávamos com fome, decidimos ir tomar banho, trocar de roupa, tomar o café-da-manhã e ganhar o mundo.

Eram 7h da manhã e Kaliningrad nos esperava logo mais.

Antes de sairmos, Ivan me puxou para junto de si e cochichou no meu ouvido:

- Hoje à noite a gente termina o que começou.

Senti meu coração bater mais forte e as pernas ficarem meio fracas. Assenti com a cabeça.

Ele me beijou no rosto e disse:

- Não esqueça do seu casaco, coelhinho, hoje vai fazer frio lá fora.

Peguei meu moletom vermelho favorito e, finalmente, saímos.

Eram 9h e Kaliningrad nos sorria fria e bela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assim que terminando o _Frühstück_, liguei para Ludwig como havia prometido.

Assegurei-lhe que estava tudo bem e que iríamos visitar alguns _Sehenswündigkeiten. _Fiz questão em ser sucinto com meu irmão para não dar brechas e ele perguntar o que não devia, apesar de eu ter sentido a frustração em seu ,,_Aufwiederhören" _propositadamente antecipado.

- Já falou com o Ludwig? - Ivan perguntou surpreso.

- _Ja. _Tenho certeza de que ele pode viver sem mim por alguns dias – brinquei.

Visitamos vários pontos turísticos ao longo do dia, cada um que fosse mais interessante do que outro. Começamos pela Catedral de Kaliningrad, uma catedral do séc. XIV muito bonita, no estilo gótico alemão.

- Venha, Gilbert, vamos subir a torre principal! - Ivan disse entusiasmado.

- Subir? A torre **principal**? - perguntei incrédulo, enfatizando a última palavra.

- _Da_! Vamos!

- Aaaaaah... Mas Ivan, a torre principal é tão... Principal. E alta.

- Bom, ,,talvez" seja por isso que ela é a torre principal, _da_?

- Tem elevador? Kesesese.

- … _Nyet. _Anda, vamos. Deixe de preguiça. Tem uma coisa no alto da torre que quero que você veja.

- _Riiiiiichtig –_ concordei girando os olhos nas órbitas e arrastei-me atrás dele.

Subimos algo que me pareceu uma infinidade de degraus, mas, ao final, valeu a pena.

- E aqui estamos, Gilbert, a famosa biblioteca Wallenrodt, doada por Martin von Wallenrodt em 1650.

- Uau! - exclamei maravilhado.

- A catedral também possui murais dos séculos XIV e XV, bem como monumentos no estilo renascentista.

- Eita! - exclamei - Este eu conheço!

- Este cara aqui não é Alberto, Duque da Prússia? - perguntei-lhe apontando o polegar para uma estátua.

- _Da, da. _Fico feliz que o reconheceu!Este é um típico exemplo de estátua renascentista que existe nesta catedral; esta foi feita por Cornélio Floris de Vriendt, em 1570...

Fiquei olhando da estátua para o Ivan, do Ivan para a estátua. Ele parecia feliz em me explicar o acervo da catedral.

- Sabia, Gil, que esta catedral foi severamente danificada durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial?

- É?

- Sim, ela foi impiedosamente bombardeada. Depois que a cidade foi anexada à União Soviética e renomeada Kaliningrad, as autoridades resolveram restaurá-la; porém, a restauração somente começou na década de 1990.

Ficamos um tempo admirando a biblioteca e seu acervo, em seguida, fomos visitar o túmulo de Immanuel Kant, que fica bem próximo à Catedral.

Fiz questão de visitá-lo pois, sendo Kant um filósofo com um valor incomensurável para o Direito – palavras da minha mãe -, não pude deixar de prestar homenagens.

- E aqui, o túmulo de Immanuel Kant – Ivan disse.

- Minha vez de falar! - exclamei entusiasmado – De Kant eu entendo, kesesese.

- Humm...

- Immanuel Kant, nascido em Königsberg em 22 de abril de 1724, foi um filósofo prussiano geralmente considerado o último grande filósofo da era moderna e também um dos pensadores mais influentes, sobretudo nas Ciências Jurídicas.

- Depois de um longo período como professor secundário de geografia – continuei -, Kant começou, em 1755 a carreira universitária ensinando Ciências Naturais. No ano de 1770, foi nomeado professor catedrático da Universidade de Königsberg, cidade da qual nunca saiu. Ele levava uma vida monotonamente pontual e somente dedicada aos estudos filosóficos. Realizou numerosos trabalhos sobre ciências, física, matemática, etc. Kant operou, na epistemologia, uma síntese entre o racionalismo continental (raciocínio dedutivo), e a tradição empírica inglesa, que valoriza a indução. Kant é famoso sobretudo pela elaboração do aclamado idealismo transcendental, ou seja, para Kant, é como se todos nós trouxéssemos formas e conceitos _a priori _(aqueles que não vêm da experiência) para a experiência concreta do mundo, os quais seriam impossíveis de determinar de outra forma. A filosofia da natureza e da natureza humana de Kant é historicamente uma das mais determinantes fontes do relativismo conceitual que dominou a vida intelectual do século XX. No entanto, é muito provável que Kant rejeitasse o relativismo nas formas contemporâneas, como por exemplo o Pós- modernismo. E claro, antes que eu me esqueça, Kant é conhecido também pela filosofia moral, tão ao gosto dos operadores do Direito.

- Não rejeito o valor e o peso da filosofia kantiana, mas... Sei lá... Kant é metafísico e moralista demais para mim. Kesesese.

- Pode ser... Mas gosto da teoria de menoridade humana dele. - disse Ivan -. Acho interessante ele dizer que o homem e somente ele mesmo é responsável pela permanência ou não em um estado de obscurantismo intelectual. É como se ele dissesse ,,Bom, não posso fazer nada se você é estúpido e quer permanecer na estupidez.".

Eu ri.

- Pode sim!

- Pode? Como?

- Simples, meu caro Ivantson! Através do exemplo. Ele falava tanto em empirismo mas nada de praxis. É como se ele ignorasse o conhecimento que se adquire com a praxis, afinal, é meio impossível alguém não fazer **nada**. E quando eu digo nada, é nada mesmo. Bom, a menos que essa pessoa esteja em coma, mas aí é outra história. Enfim, na minha opinião, para Kant afirmar que um indivíduo tem preguiça de pensar é muito cômodo, já que ele possuía condições financeiras boas e não estava atado à um emprego embrutecedor; portanto, essa comodidade dele em querer dividir o mundo em iluminados e obscuros, entra em contradição com o que ele diz sobre a menoridade humana, já que ele mesmo não ,,ousou" pensar em casos em que o indivíduo se mantém numa posição confortável porque precisa se manter lá, não porque queira.

- Acho que você viajou, Gilbert. Não acho que Kant queria levar a discussão para o âmbito pessoal ou econômico...

- Ah, não? Então ele deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso nos estudos dele e deveria ter procurado saber melhor sobre os seus aclamados métodos ,,indutivos/ dedutivos" porque, até onde eu saiba, a indução é uma premissa que parte do individual para o geral, e a dedução é do geral para o individual. Sócrates já havia observado isso, Aristóteles também.

- Ah, não acho que os silogismos aristotélicos deveriam ser aplicados à Kant...

Ficamos um tempo discutindo Kant. Como sempre acontecia conosco, a pequena discussão filosófica virou briga. Não foi uma briga feia, mas as pessoas ficavam olhando e ficamos emburrados um com o outro.

Apesar de ,,brigados", Ivan me levou ao Museu do Âmbar, o que foi bem interessante, pois eu nunca havia visto âmbar verde na minha vida, apesar de o Gregor já ter falado sobre ele antes.

O Museu era algo impressionante; A construção, um castelo teutônico originalmente construído por Karl Friedrich Emil zu Dohna-Schlobitten. Da época das Guerras Napoleônicas!

Pude sentir o sangue de meus antepassados prussianos correndo nas veias e não pude deixar de me emocionar, claro que eu não disse nada para o Ivan, eu ainda estava meio puto com ele por causa do Kant, mas isso não interessa. O que interessa é que, entre as atrações principais do acervo de mais de 6000 peças, havia maravilhas como: a segunda maior peça de âmbar do mundo e um vaso de 1,2 m chamado ,,A Abundância", bem como uma vasta coleção de mais de 3000 inclusões de âmbar.

- Uau, olha esse vaso! Se eu levasse um desses para casa, realizaria o sonho de consumo brega da minha mãe em ter um ofurô!

Eu disse aquilo meio que pensando alto, mas Ivan escutou e sorriu.

- Minha mãe também tem o mesmo sonho de consumo brega.

- Será que é coisa de mulher querer um ofurô? - perguntei para ele.

- Sei lá. Vai ver é um sonho de consumo de mães!

- É! Kesesese.

Graças ao vaso de âmbar de 1,2 m, o mal estar entre Ivan e eu passou e aproveitamos o resto do passeio.

Nosso terceiro destino do dia, foi o Museu do Submarino B-413 e, caso você seja claustrofóbico, sugiro não ir, mas, se não for, vá. É INCRÍVEL!

O museu fica dentro da própria embarcação e, nas palavras de Ivan:

- O único submarino do país e um dos poucos no mundo pertencente ao período pré-atômico da frota submersível. Além disso, o B-413 está preservado tal como era, no original. Os cascos fortes e leves, as superestruturas, todos os mecanismos principais e auxiliares, o equipamento e o armamento são os mesmos que costumavam ser quando o submarino pertencia à Marinha.

Conforme o panfleto que peguei, na entrada, sobre a exposição ,,A História da Frota Subaquática Russa", o submarino B-413 foi construído no estaleiro de Novo-Amiralteisky, na antiga Leningrado, e teve seu primeiro lançamento em 1968. De 1969 até 1999, pertenceu às Frotas Norte e Báltica. Em 2000, ele foi atracado no cais do museu.

Devia ser perto das 19h quando fomos comer alguma coisa. Minha cabeça doía de tanta fome então Ivan teve a brilhante ideia de irmos jantar.

- Estou morrendo de fome... - lamentei.

- Pense pelo lado bom, Krolik, se você morrer, vai morrer mais culto!

Lancei-lhe um olhar penetrante.

- Creia.

Ele riu.

O jantar estava muito gostoso. Bati aquele prato de salada russa, uma de minhas favoritas e, com o tempero da fome, ficou ainda mais gostoso.

- Eu fico realmente impressionado com quanta verdura você come, Krolik. É um coelho mesmo – Ivan disse enquanto beliscava seu prato de bife.

- É. Uns gostam de carne, outros de verdura – respondi de boca cheia, dando de ombros.

Ivan engasgou-se.

- Verdura, hein?

- ...? - olhei para ele intrigado.

Ele me lançou um sorriso malicioso. Captei sua mensagem.

- Pois é. Desde que cheguei aqui, verdura não tem sido uma opção...!

-... O que você está querendo dizer com isso? - Ele me perguntou desconfiado.

- Nada.

Levamos quase uma hora para voltar para o hotel, eu só pensava em tomar um banho e cair na cama. Ivan deve ter percebido a minha cara.

- Vamos tomar banho juntos, Krolik?

- Hã? - perguntei meio zumbi, enquanto olhava as fotos que havia tirado durante o dia.

- Que tal se eu e você – ele disse, aproximando-se de mim de modo suspeito – tomássemos banho juntos?

Olhei para ele bem sério.

- Só se você me carregar – desafiei.

Ele abriu um sorriso largo de Gato de Cheshire e, quando menos esperei, estava em seus braços.

Porém, o que começou como uma ideia sensual, acabou numa ideia estúpida, uma vez que o box era pequeno demais para nós dois.

- Por que você está rindo, Krolik? Essa situação está mais para lágrimas do que para risos! - Ivan disse.

- É que, subitamente, passou pela minha cabeça aquela velha frase de filme de _cowboy._

_- _Hã?

- ,,Esta cidade é pequena demais para nós dois, xerife, un!" - eu disse forçando uma voz de bandido de faroeste americano.

Ivan teria levado uma mão à testa, caso pudesse levantar um braço.

- No nosso caso, Ivan, seria: ,,Este box é pequeno demais para nós dois, Urso, un."

De qualquer forma, tomamos banho juntos e realizamos a obsessão de Ivan. Acho.

Trocamos de roupas e fomos dormir. Digo, **eu **fui dormir, pois Ivan queria mesmo era se meter por cima de mim e ficava o tempo todo dizendo coisas no meu ouvido como: ,,Ah! Vamos continuar de onde paramos hoje cedo" ou ,,Coelhinho, você prometeu!", ao passo que eu lhe respondia com um sonolento:

- Aham, vamos, vamos.

Eu não sei se o Ivan desistiu ou se ele me comeu enquanto eu estava dormindo, só sei que acordei sozinho no outro dia. Lancei um olhar preocupado pelo quarto, mas Ivan se encontrava, novamente, na cama oposta.

,,Amanhã é o aniversário dele. Espero que o presente já esteja em sua casa quando voltarmos.", pensei. E à esse pensamento, realizei que aquele fosse, talvez, o último dia que passaríamos juntos.

Um frêmito estranho percorreu-me a espinha e balancei vigorosamente a cabeça como que para afastar tais pensamentos. Eu não imaginava uma vida sem o Ivan. Não mais.

Levantei-me da cama e fui primeiro até a cama onde Ivan estava dormindo, antes mesmo de ir ao banheiro.

Sei lá...

Olhei para ele e tive vontade de me deitar ali.

- Chega pra lá - sussurrei baixo, empurrando-o.

Em seguida, infiltrei-me em sua cama e me encaixei em seus braços. Fato. Ele dormia feito um morto!

Posicionei-me de modo ao topo de minha cabeça ficar abaixo de seu queixo e minha testa, em sua garganta. Juntei os braços um em cima do outro; deitado de lado que estava, não demorou muito até que Ivan, inconsciente, me abraçasse e me puxasse para junto de si. Pude sentir sua respiração fraca nos meus cabelos e as batidas leves de seu coração.

,,Se felicidade são momentos, então posso dizer que estou feliz agora", pensei. Um sorriso imediato cruzou-me os lábios e fechei os olhos. Eu podia ficar ali para sempre.

Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas acordei com alguém mexendo nos meus cabelos. Era o Ivan.

Olhei para ele e ruboresci. Ele me flagrou num momento ,,estranho".

Por mais que eu o amasse e tudo, eu não gostava de demonstrar. Não queria que ele me achasse grudento ou carente, mas... Enfim... é como minha mãe diz:

- ,,_Dormientibus non sucurit jus"_.

Ou seja, ,,o Direito não socorre aos que dormem" e eu havia dormido – literalmente -; logo, não tinha o direito de negar que estava demonstrando que gostava dele.

- ,,Bom dia, estranho" - eu disse rápido, parafraseando a Angelina Jolie no filme ,,Sr. e Sra. Smith" numa tentativa de cortar o clima ,,demonstração de afeto".

- ,,Bom dia, estranho" - ele respondeu.

- Então, aonde você vai me levar hoje? Um lugar sem muitas escadas, espero, kesesese.

E aqui, eu **pulei** da cama dele.

- Gilbert! - ele exclamou segurando meu braço.

Ficamos nos olhando por um tempo, até que ele me puxou para junto dele, sentando-me de volta em sua cama.

- Pensei em começarmos o dia um pouco mais tarde... - ele disse.

Ele havia me sentado em seu colo e agora me abraçava forte, com o rosto em minhas costas.

Fiquei quieto. Até que...

- Que nada! - exclamei e me livrei de seu abraço de urso – Vamos aproveitar o dia! Gah! Serei o primeiro no banheiro!

Tranquei-me lá dentro, o coração à mil, dividido entre ceder ao Ivan ou não.

,,Hoje é nosso último dia juntos em Kaliningrad e amanhã ó o aniversário dele. E se hoje for o nosso último dia juntos mesmo?", com pensamentos assim, decidi que um banho me faria bem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ivan se divertia como eu ficava embasbacado cada vez que entrávamos em um museu.

- Gilbert, você parece uma criança em loja de doces.

- Não tenho culpa se gosto de museus.

Aproveitamos o dia da melhor forma possível e, embora estivesse tudo bem entre nós, um quê de ,,inexplicável" pairava no ar. Ou seria eu?

Por vezes, flagrava-me a mim mesmo olhando, perdido para o Ivan, num misto de felicidade agonizante ou agonia feliz.

- Está tudo bem com você, Coelho? - ele me perguntava.

- Hã? Ah! Sim, sim. Tudo ótimo! Ah! Vamos, Ivan, vamos àquele parque!

Tentei ao máximo disfarçar o que estava sentindo, ao passo que tentava descobrir **o quê ** eu estava sentindo, afinal, era algo novo. Algo que poderia ser traduzido como ,,insegurança", ,,medo de perdê-lo"?

Eu não sabia o que era.

A noite caiu como um véu negro sobre o lindo céu de Kaliningrad e, por mais que eu fosse um ser notívago e boêmio, senti uma ponta de revolta por já estar de noite.

Ivan e eu terminávamos de tomar sorvete no parque, sentados na relva macia quando ele me perguntou:

- O que há com você, Gilbert?

- Como?

- Você está estranho.

- Não estou estranho!

- Está sim.

- Estou não. Por que estaria?

- É isso o que eu quero saber!

- Eu... - interrompi-me incapaz de contra-argumentar.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo.

- Eu... - retomei – Eu gosto muito do céu à noite, principalmente quando é um céu limpo assim, com estrelas.

Ouvi o Ivan suspirar.

- É...

- Ivan?

- Diga.

- Se eu pedir uma coisa a você, você faz?

- Se eu puder fazer...

Olhei para ele ansioso e ele percebeu.

- Ok, ok. Faço. O que é?

- Deita aí.

- Como?

- Deita, vai.

Meio à contragosto, Ivan se deitou de costas para o chão, em seguida, deitei-me oposto a ele, de modo a que nossos rostos e orelhas ficasse colados, ou seja, nossos corpos em direções opostas, mas minha bochecha e orelha esquerdas encostavam nas bochecha e orelha direitas dele.

- O que...

- Shhhh – silenciei-o. - Eu sempre quis fazer isso.

- Fazer o quê?

- Dividir o céu estrelado com a pessoa que eu amo.

- Gui... - ele se interrompeu.

Ficamos em silêncio, os dois, escutando a noite.

- Eu... - ele começou – Eu amo muito, muito, muito você, Gilbert, de uma maneira que acho que não vou poder, ou conseguir, amar mais ninguém.

- Não diga isso, Ivan. Não diga isso, que você vai acabar me fazendo acreditar nas coisas que você diz! Kesesese.

- Não estou brincando – ele disse sério, levantando-se um pouco para me encarar nos olhos-, eu jamais brincaria com o que sinto por você.

Fiquei olhando para ele.

- Esse – ele fez uma pausa longa -. Esse dia. Eu nunca vou esquecer desse dia.

- Nem eu - respondi-lhe calmo, ainda deitado na relva.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voltamos silentes para o hotel, tomamos banho – separados – e fomos nos recolher para dormir. Notei que, pela primeira vez naqueles dias, Ivan desfez a cama.

- Boa noite, Ivan.

- Boa noite, Gilbert.

Olhei no relógio digital que havia no display da televisão, ele marcava 23:58h, daqui a pouco seria o aniversário de Ivan. 23:59h, prendi a respiração e contei até 60. 00:00h no relógio digital da televisão.

- Ivan? - chamei.

Nada.

- Ivan? - chamei novamente.

- Hmm? - foi a resposta sonolenta.

Sorri para mim mesmo.

Levantei de minha cama, livrei-me das roupas que estava usando para dormir, fui até a cama dele e, numa voz baixa, sussurrei:

- Chega pra lá.

Enfiei-me por debaixo de suas cobertas e me posicionei da mesma maneira como havia feito na manhã anterior e, assim como na manhã anterior, ele passou os braços ao redor de mim.

- Hmm? - ele exclamou surpreso – Cadê as suas roupas?

Abafei m riso.

- Feliz aniversário, Bär.

Não demorou muito até eu estar embaixo de Ivan. Ele me beijava vigorosamente e me abraçava forte, como se eu fosse sumir a qualquer momento.

Ele só me liberou quando puxei-lhe os cabelos.

- Calma, Ivan! Assim vou morrer asfixiado! Não é como se eu fosse sumir a qualquer momento! - ralhei.

- Desculpa, desculpa – ele disse hesitante -, mas é que meu coração está batendo tão forte e eu não sei quando vou ver você de novo, e eu amo tanto você, amo tanto. Não quero que você vá embora, não quero que suma da minha vida.

Olhei para ele. Então o Ivan também estava sentindo a mesma coisa que eu? Essa insegurança?

Senti vontade que ele me asfixiasse.

Coloquei as mãos em seu rosto.

- Não vou sumir da sua vida – eu disse calmamente -. Estou aqui agora, não estou?

Sorrimos e ele me beijou, mais lentamente dessa vez.

Passei os dedos entre seus cabelos macios e cheirosos, eu não queria esquecer aquela sensação, tão pouco aquele perfume.

Seus dedos viajavam livremente pelo meu corpo, como se estivessem ,,lendo-me". A sensação era muito boa e me deixei perder; dali para frente, não era mais **eu**, éramos **nós**; era a gente numa coisa só.

Eu podia sentir sua respiração quente no meu pescoço, seus dentes roçavam na minha pele, marcando-a, eu podia sentí-lo me devorando e aquilo era muito bom. Seus lábios foram descendo pelo meu peito, brincando, aqui e acolá com partes sensíveis.

Era impossível reprimir um ou outro suspiro, que, com o Ivan por cima de mim, soavam bastante lascivos.

- Você é tão sensível, Coelhinho. Estou tão excitado que mal consigo me controlar.

Senti um frêmito percorrer-me a extensão das costas.

- Então... Então não se controle mais – eu disse ofegante.

Ivan separou minhas pernas e se meteu pelo meio delas, suspendendo-me um pouco de modo a nossos quadris ficarem bem próximos.

Ele me tocava de um jeito que me era impossível controlar o fluido que escorria e, da maneira como ele havia feito no outro dia, usou meu próprio fluido como lubrificante, ao mesmo tempo que me compelia a colocar um preservativo nele.

- Você precisa relaxar, Gil, não quero machucar você – ele disse e me beijou. - Sabe que só você me tocando com suas mãos já me deixaram nesse estado?

Confesso que eu estava muito, muito ruborescido. Como já disse, eu era tímido, mas assim que seus lábios entraram em contato com os meus, relaxei um pouco e, nesse momento, ele começou com aquela ,,manobra" de me tocar de uma forma mais... Mais íntima.

Ainda doía um bocado, mas pensei que talvez aquela fosse a única – ou última – oportunidade de estar com o Ivan, por isso, forcei-me a suportar.

A dor aumentou quando ele introduziu um segundo dígito em mim. Eu já não falava ou emitia qualquer som, pois dentro da minha cabeça, só via o Ivan indo embora, então, senti uma lágrima escorrer quente pela minha bochecha.

- G-Gil? Eu, eu machuquei você? - ele perguntou preocupado.

Chorei.

- Gil!

- Não. Não me deixe, não vá embora. Não vá embora, Ivan.

- Eu não vou embora, Gil. Eu não vou deixar você. Eu amo você.

E ele me beijou.

Então, senti as incertezas escorrerem da minha cabeça no momento em que ele introduziu mais outro dígito e tocou uma parte de mim que me fez sentir muito, muito bem.

- Hnnn – gemi longamente.

- Acho que agora... - ele disse.

Nem completou a frase, Ivan parou de tocar em mim para fazer-se caber em mim.

Senti como se estivessem me virando ao avesso, ou sendo atropelado por um trem tamanha foi a dor. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer instantaneamente.

Devo ter gritado. Com certeza.

- Shhh, calma, relaxe – ele tentou me tranquilizar.

Ele colocou as mãos ao redor de mim e me tocou carinhosamente, quando percebeu que eu havia cedido um pouco, procurou uma posição em mim e, nessa hora, tocou, novamente, aquele ponto que me fazia capaz de falar a língua das estrelas.

E a sensação foi tão boa que gemi, e me pareceu que quanto mais eu gemia, mais e mais vigorosamente ele me tocava naquele ponto.

Nunca antes eu havia imaginado que seria viável para dois homens manterem relações sexuais. Eu achava muito bizarro, grosseiro e errado. Mas aquele aquele ato com o Ivan era diferente. Não era errado. Éramos dois apaixonados. Nós nos gostávamos e nossos corpos também gostavam um do outro, como poderia aquilo ser bizarro?

Abri os olhos por um momento e vislumbrei o rosto do Ivan acima de mim; olhos fechados, seus cabelos loiros indo e vindo, acompanhando seu movimento frenético em me possuir o quanto pudesse. Era noite lá fora e o quarto estava pobremente iluminado, mas ainda assim, pude perceber o quão bonito ele era e o quão bonito era estar dividindo aquele momento com ele. Algo daquele tipo jamais poderia ser feito com outra pessoa que não fosse ele, **eu** não poderia ser de outra pessoa que não ele.

,,Como eu o amo!", pensei comigo.

- B-Bär, eu... Eu estou no meu... No meu limite – eu disse ofegante.

- Por favor, me libera – gemi numa voz tão erótica que até eu fiquei surpreso.

Ele me olhou com olhos muito atentos para só então perceber que ainda estava com uma mão ao redor de mim. Tão logo me largou, senti todo o fluido que estivera preso escorrer, livremente, em nossas barrigas, mas, principalmente, em sua mão.

Mal terminei, foi a vez do Ivan. Mas, ao contrário do meu, o dele não pode correr livremente, kesesese.

Ele se desfez do preservativo atirando-o no cesto de lixo que ficava próximo à escrivaninha e, em seguida, largou-se em cima de mim. Seu peso me mantinha preso, incapaz de me mover.

O cheiro de suor se misturava com seu perfume e o calor que emanava dele lançou ondas de tensão por todo o meu corpo e se concentrou, todo, em minha região pélvica.

,,Será que sou alguma espécie de tarado?"

Ele começou a passear levemente a ponta do nariz no meu pescoço e têmporas, bagunçando-me o cabelo já bastante bagunçado.

Meu corpo ainda estava muito sensível.

- Hnnn – gemi inaudivelmente.

- Amo você – ele sussurrou dentro do meu ouvido.

Aquilo serviu como um gatilho, comecei a abrir as pernas lentamente, convidando-o para dentro de mim mais uma vez.

,,Será que ele vai achar que sou alguma espécie de ninfomaníaco?"

- Ivan... - gemi o nome dele com a voz mais erótica que pude – Hnnn.

Ele entendeu a minha intenção e recomeçou a me beijar.

A segunda vez foi mais rápida, mas melhor, ele já sabia qual caminho tomar, só que, dessa vez, antes que ele se metesse dentro de mim, eu o empurrei um pouco, saí de debaixo dele para ficar em cima dele. Posicionei uma perna de cada lado seu e coloquei minhas mãos em seu peito.

Ele ficou surpreso com aquilo, mas pareceu gostar da ideia.

Ivan se movia dentro de mim e quanto mais se movia, mais lamentos arrancava de meus lábios. Meu corpo inteiro parecia queimar, mas era algo tão bom, tão sublime! Era misturar dor com prazer.

- I-Ivan... – chamei seu nome no meu clímax.

- G-Gilbert – ele chamou o meu nome da maneira mais sexy que já ouvi.

Gozamos juntos, dessa vez e também, dessa vez, senti seu fluido quente me preenchendo.

- Nnng – fiz.

Quando terminamos, ele me puxou para si, fazendo-me deitar sobre seu peito. Nossos quadris ainda estavam juntos e minhas pernas ainda se mantinham nas laterais do corpo dele, incapaz que eu estava de me mover, então, ele deslizou dois dígitos de volta, dentro de mim, espalhando seu fluido na gente.

- Ivan, seu pervertido! - protestei numa voz exausta. - Só porque... Só porque não consigo me mexer.

Ele riu.

- Exatamente porque você não consegue se mexer.

- Por mim, eu não deixaria você dormir hoje, Coelhinho. Minha vontade é de ficar dentro de você até você não poder andar!

- Creia! - resmunguei numa voz abafada.

- Esse foi o melhor presente de aniversário.

Eu sorri.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eu não sei se chegeui a dormir, ou só cochilei, o fato é que não havia amanhecido ainda e eu me encontrava de bruços na cama com Ivan por cima de mim.

- Gil, Gil!

- Quiééé? - perguntei mal-humorado.

- Ah! Que susto! Achei que você tinha desmaiado! Estou tentando acordá-lo a quase 10 minutos!

- Que horas são?

- São 4h da manhã.

- Puuutz, Ivan! Por que raios você me acordou às 4h da madrugada?

- Venha ver isso! - ele disse saindo de cima de mim e indo até a janela.

- Isso o quê – resmunguei.

- Venha!

Assim que pisei no chão e dei um passo, sentir uma dor miserável nas costas.

- Filho da puta! - exclamei.

- Hein? O que foi?

- Como assim ,,o que foi?"? Você **fudeu** comigo!

Ele riu:

- Ô se fudi...

- Pare de brincadeira! Estou falando sério! - exclamei – Minhas costas doem **muito**, seu bode comunista!

- Desculpe, Krolik.

Ele veio até onde eu estava, tocou carinhosamente no meu rosto e me carregou.

- Então eu carrego você.

Ele foi até próximo onde ficava a minha cama e abriu um pouco mais a janela.

- Você gosta do céu estrelado, não é? E dividiu isso comigo. Eu gosto do nascer do Sol, e quero dividir isso com você.

Assistimos o Sol nascer em silêncio. Foi impressionante, apesar de eu não saber o que era mais impressionante: ver os raios do Sol iluminando os cabelos loiros dele ou ver os raios do Sol iluminando os cabelos loiros dele estando eu em seus braços.

- Ivan?

- Hmm? - ele fez, virando o rosto para mim.

Neste momento, puxei-o pelo maxilar e taquei-lhe um beijo na boca.

- Uau! Por essa, eu não esperava – ele disse sorrindo e me colocando no chão.

- É. Eu faço muitas coisas que você não espera.

Nesse momento, avancei em direção a ele e o beijei novamente, puxando-o para mim.

Ainda estávamos sem roupa por causa da ,,noite" anterior. Senti meu corpo ficar quente tão logo entrou em contato com o dele. Eu o queria para mim e só para mim.

- Nnnh – gemi em seus lábios.

Empurrei-o para a minha cama logo atrás de si, fazendo-o se sentar.

,,Dane-se que ele me ache ninfomaníaco! Quem manda ser gostoso, porra!", pensei comigo mesmo.

Eu me sentei em seu colo, de frente para ele, que me beijava e me lambia a bochecha.

- Eu... Quero... Você,... Coelho.

Afastei-me um pouco de seus lábios e beijei-lhe o lobo da orelha e o pescoço. Eu também iria lhe deixar um chupão no pescoço!

Porém, aquilo pareceu esquentá-lo um bocado. Ele afastou os joelhos afastando os meus por conseguinte - uma vez que eu estava sentado em seu colo – e, do espaço que se formos entre nossas pernas, ele colocou uma mão em mim, tocando-me daquela maneira que me dava prazer.

Fiz o mesmo com ele, mas sem desviar do meu objetivo de lhe marcar o pescoço.

Ficamos nos tocando. Meus quadris já se movimentavam sozinhos, ansiando pela parte de Ivan responsável por aquela reação.

- Acho que transformei você num coelhinho, Coelhinho – ele disse pretenciso.

- Cala a boca – respondi mordendo-lhe o pescoço.

- Se é assim, então devo tê-lo transformado num tarado, porque você mal me vê e já fica duro – eu disse para provocar.

- É... Talvez você tenha razão.

Fiz a marca quase ao mesmo tempo que ele me suspendeu um pouco para se encaixar em mim. Aquela posição era bem legal. Ivan me tocava na frente e se movimentava em mim enquanto eu o abraçava. Ele colocou o rosto na altura da minha garganta e me mordiscava ali. Meus cotovelos ficavam apoiados em seus ombros e eu o puxava para mim num abraço quase maternal, minhas mãos ora puxavam-lhe os cabelos, ora afagavam-lhe.

Os dois gemíamos, nos beijavamos, nos mordíamos,... Nossa relação havia galgado um patamar bem carnal!

Viemos os dois ao mesmo tempo. Ele me preencheu com sua semente e eu o lambuzei com a minha, quando terminamos, ele disse:

- Retiro o que disse antes, Coelhinho. Esse foi o melhor presente que já ganhei na vida!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dizer tchau para o Ivan naquele aeroporto foi uma das coisas mais dolorosas que já senti. Mais doloroso do que os cortes no pulso ou brigar com o Ludwig.

Mais doloroso do que levar fora da Elizaveta ou quebrar o braço, dar tchau para o Ivan naquele aeroporto foi como dar tchau para um pedaço da minha alma. Eu era a metade novamente.

Não pude me despedir dele como gostaria. A sociedade não vê beijos entre pessoas do mesmo sexo como sendo algo normal, pelo contrário. De qualquer forma, se eu pensar bem, foi até melhor, porque, caso eu o tivesse beijando, talvez não tivesse pego o avião de volta para casa; talvez tivesse ficado com o Ivan.

Enfim, a viagem foi longa, cansativa e infinitamente sacal e triste, já que eu não tinha o russo perto de mim.

O único consolo que tive foi encontrar Gregor e Ludwig tão logo passei pelo portão de desembarque em Berlim.

- Bem vindo de volta, Gil!

Gregor, energético como sempre, me deu um abraço apertado e uns tapas nas costas.

- Como foi de viagem?

- Gregor! Bom, cara... A viagem foi legal, só a volta que foi meio cansativa.

- _Willkommen, Burder – _disse meu irmão.

- Brudi! Sentiu minha falta? - perguntei, dando um abraço em meu irmão mais novo.

- Nein, nem deu para sentir a sua falta, Bruder. Quando já estava começando a me acostumar com a paz que reinou em casa, você voltou...

- Kesesese! Também amo você.

- É verdade, Ludwig. A gente só sente falta quando o Gilbert está em casa, ou seja, a gente sente falta da paz!

Rimos um pouco e fomos embora. Ludwig seguiu para casa e eu segui com Gregor. Tínhamos apenas alguns minutos até o show de Tactical Sekt.

- Pela sua cara, o negócio foi bom – Gregor disse.

- Hein? - eu disse surpreso e ruborescendo.

- Nada não...

Ele riu malicioso.

- Vai se lascar! - eu ri.

- Depois me conte como foi.

Fiquei em silêncio.

- Tááá. Agora me leve para o show – eu disse.

- Sim senhora.

* * *

**Referências:**

**http:/ en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Kaliningrad**

**http:/ en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Immanuel_Kant**

**http:/ en. wikipedia. org/wiki/ Attractions-g298500-Activities-Kaliningrad_Kaliningrad_Oblast_Northwestern_**

**http:/ www. tripadvisor. com. br/ Attractions-g298500-Activities-Kaliningrad_Kaliningrad_Oblast_Northwestern_**

**http:/ world- ocean. ru/ en/ history/ b-413/**

**That's all, Folks! u/_\u  
**


	11. A Novidade

Depois de muito tempo, o novo cap.

Desculpem-me a demora. Espero de todo o coração que gostem.

MTree.

:)

* * *

Pegamos um trânsito absurdo, Gregor e eu. Talvez a ideia de ter optado pelo táxi e não pelo metrô tenha sido, como se diz em linguagem popular, uma ideia de jerico. Quem, em sã consciência, troca o metrô pelo táxi?

Bem, alguém no calibre de Gregor troca, e seus argumentos foram bastante convincentes.

- Então, a gente vai de táxi, Gil.

- Táxi, Gregor? Mas por que táxi se o metrô é tão melhor?

- O metrô é melhor em dias normais, mas hoje é feriado, não tem muitos carros na rua, além do mais, o taxista é amigo meu e a gente vai voltar com ele, então não tem problema de você deixar as coisas no carro. Melhor do que ficar arrastando mala no show.

- Bom... pensando por esse lado,_ Du hast ja Recht._

- Claro que eu tenho razão, é uma ideia de gênio! Relaxa e deixa a parte mental comigo – ele disse com seu sorrisinho displicente de sempre.

- _Na klar... _Por quê eu tenho a péssima impressão de que vou me arrepender de ter concordado com você?

- Porque você é alemão e 99% dos alemães são pessimistas.

- Enfim... Esse taxista vai demorar muito para che...

- Aha! Lá está ele! Vamos, Gil!

Gregor me puxou pelo braço com tanta força que me fez gemer de dor, uma vez que o viking cravou as unhas bem no corte do pulso. De qualquer forma, emburacamos no Mercedes branco do cara, que disparou rumo à casa de show numa velocidade impressionante.

A ideia de gênio de Gregor teria sido realmente de gênio se TODOS em Berlim não tivessem tido a MESMA ideia de ,,vamos aproveitar que tem pouco carro na rua hoje e usar nossos carros". Também teria sido uma ideia de gênio se o prefeito não tivesse tido a mesma ideia de Gregor e dos berlinenses e pensado, ,,Ah! Vou aproveitar que tem pouco carro na rua hoje e vou mandar adiantar a obra de recapeamento das ruas e concentrar todos os meus esforços na Rua Que Levará Gilbert e Gregor ao Show!". Além disso, teria sido uma ideia de gênio, se os manifestantes da oposição não tivessem tido a mesma ideia de Gregor, dos berlinenses e do prefeito e não tivessem pensado que hoje seria um dia bom para manifestações de esquerda, e não tivessem tido a ideia de ,,vamos aproveitar que tem pouco carro na rua hoje e o prefeito vai recapear a Rua Que Levará Gilbert e Gregor ao Show, para concentrar nossas manifestações na Rua que Serviria de Atalho à Rua que Levará Gilbert e Gregor ao Show", ou seja: pegamos um trânsito absurdo.

- Parece que sua ideia de gênio não foi tão de gênio assim, gênio! - eu disse irônico.

- A ideia foi e é de gênio. A única diferença é que todos resolveram imitar a minha genialidade justamente hoje – ele respondeu.

- _Aber natürlich..._

Ficamos algum momento em silêncio.

- Thomas, _bitte _a gente vai descer aqui.

- Aqui, Gregor? - perguntou o taxista.

- Sim. O lugar não é muito longe daqui e já estamos em cima da hora. Eu ligo quando o show acabar, valeu? Pago na volta. _Tchüss_.

Nem bem o homem processou a informação, Gregor e eu zarpamos de dentro do carro e ganhamos a rua congestionada. Dezenas de carros ocupavam a rua numa fila infindável. O ruído estridente de buzinas irritadas enchia o ar, eu e meu amigo corremos no meio dessa muvuca como dois fugitivos até que finalmente conseguimos chegar ao local, ou melhor, à bilheteria do local.

- Como assim bilheteria?! Achei que os tíquetes já tinham sido comprados.

- E foram. O problema é que nessa casa de shows o povo checa a autenticidade deles. Por acaso você trouxe os ingressos, certo?

- Claro que sim! Não sou imprudente feito você. Olha aqui, ó – falei prepotente, passando os bilhetes pelo nariz do meu amigo.

- Tabacudo. Passa esses bilhetes pra cá – ele disse rindo.

Depois de esperarmos alguns minutos na fila quilométrica, finalmente passamos pela maldita catraca borboleta, e, como sempre alguma merda TEM que acontecer comigo, quando chegou minha vez de passar, a jaqueta vermelha que sempre uso enganchou na porcaria da catraca. Um ogro que vinha logo atrás de mim começou a me empurrar e me xingar, como se fosse culpa minha ficar preso.

- Pelo suor do Gigante Ymir, cara! Você não tá vendo que eu fiquei preso nesta porra de catraca e tô tentando me soltar, meu irmão?! - gritei com o homem.

O cara grunhiu algo entre um rosnado e um palavrão e continuou me empurrando.

- Nhinhinhinhi vai logo nhinhinhinhi viadinho nhinhinhi de merda.

,,Vai logo, viadinho de merda?", pensei, ,,É o quê, rapaz? Eu ouvi isso certo?".

- É o quê, rapaz? Eu ouvi isso certo?! - virei-me pro cara, ainda meio enganchado.

_- _Nhinhinhinhi, porra, vai logo! - o cara me empurrou com tanta força que rasgou meu moletom vermelho favorito.

- _Verdamnt_! Meu moletom vermelho favorito! - gritei.

- Hahaha! Nhinhinihi... aprender a andar nhinhinhinhi viadinho nhinhinhi de merda.

Senti o sangue ferver na minha cabeça. Aquela porra daquele moletom tinha sido presente do Ludwig!

- Vai aprender a falar direito, seu troll dos infernos - e aqui, parti para cima do cara na violência, dei-lhe um soco no nariz -, ou vou ter que fazer você precisar de um tradutor?!

- Gilbert, pelo amor de Deus, o que você está fazendo?! - a voz de Gregor veio de algum canto.

- Esse desgraçado rasgou meu casaco vermelho favorito, Gregor! Eu fiquei preso na porra da catraca e esse estrupício chegou me empurrando na boçalidade e...

Foi quando senti um murro na cara que me fez ir pra trás. O troll tinha me socado, pegou-me com a guarda baixa. Não tive dúvidas, parti pra cima do ogro sem medir seu tamanho e nem peso – o dobro dos meus, diga-se de passagem – não obstante as súplicas de Gregor para deixar isso para lá que o show já ia começar.

Senti o sangue escorrendo pelo canto da boca, limpei-o com as costas da mão e olhei no fundo os olhos do meu oponente. Uma sensação muito intensa percorreu pelo meu corpo, uma sensação que há muito tempo eu não sentia e adorava: a sensação de estar prestes a brigar.

- Parece que o Sr. Nhinhinhi realmente quer um tradutor – eu disse com um sorriso malévolo.

O cara parecia desses caras estourados, violentos, irracionais. Desse tipo de cara que faz qualquer coisa para arranjar confusão, ou seja, o cara era uma versão mais alta e maior de mim mesmo. Eu gosto de brigar com tipos assim.

Em pouco tempo, juntou uma roda de arruaceiros que ficavam repetindo ,,briga, briga, briga" em torno de nós. O homem e eu nos encaramos como dois cachorros que disputavam o mesmo pedaço de carne. Um analisando o outro, só esperando uma pequena brecha para avançar.

Foi quando ouvi uma melodia conhecida. Uma melodia apreciada.

Por mais que eu goste de brigar, eu gosto mais de Tactical Sekt.

- Dane-se. Eu vim pelas bandas, não pela briga.

Dei de costas pro cara, abri caminho entre o povo e sumi com Gregor pelo meio da galera em busca de um lugar bom para apreciar o show.

- Você é realmente problemático, Gilbert.

- Como se você não soubesse disso, Gregor, kesesese. Aquele broncossauro teve sorte de eu gostar mais das bandas do que de brigar com ele.

- Hahahaha! Broncossauro? Achei que era bronTossauro.

- _Nein! _É bronCossauro mesmo. Mistura de ,,bronco" com ,,dinossauro". Acabei de inventar.

- Só você mesmo, Gilbert Beilschmidt, para me chegar com uma dessas!

- … Fazer o quê? Sempre fui uma criança meio... Estranha. Nunca neguei que sou um nerd que deu certo.

- Realmente deu certo?

- Claro! Oresama é awesome!

- Um dia você me mostra como **deu **certo?

- Um dia eu mostro a você como meu punho cabe certinho na sua boca!

- Wow! Depois EU sou o viking!

- Pois é... Não é à toa que sucumbiram rápido, já nós, nobres prussianos da ordem dos cavaleiros teutônicos, nós subsistimos!

- Não vamos falar de História agora, principalmente porque já não consigo escutar nada do que você está falando.

- É o quê? - gritei.

- Não ouço bem o que você está falando! - ele gritou.

- Como?

- Eu nã... Deixa pra lá!

O show durou umas 2h e foi bom. Sempre gostei de Taktical Sekt e Grendel e pensei se o Ivan iria gostar de estar lá comigo. Na verdade, por mais que eu gostasse de estar com o Gregor, era inevitável pensar no Ivan.

,,Acho que o Ivan iria gostar do show, mas provavelmente faria cara feia porque briguei com o troll da bilheteria", pensei.

Chegamos à casa do Gregor por volta das 3h da madrugada e do jeito que estava, me joguei no sofá. Ainda lembro de ouvir vagamente Gregor me perguntando alguma coisa que não faço ideia do que foi.

Acordei umas 5h depois com o Sol na cara. Aproveitei para tomar banho e escovar os dentes.

Gregor também havia acordado ,,cedo", tomamos café e conversamos um pouco. Não pude me esquivar de suas perguntas inconvenientes, mas eu devia respostas ao meu amigo, então tá.

Voltei para casa antes do almoço, afinal, uma hora eu tinha que aparecer em casa, _richtig_?

Quem atendeu a porta foi meu irmão, que me deu um abraço tímido e me ajudou com a mala.

- _Gilbert ist angekommen –_ ele gritou para dentro de casa.

- Filho, que bom! Chegou bem na hora – disse meu pai.

Entrei, larguei as coisas em cima do sofá e fomos Ludwig e eu para a cozinha. O cheiro do almoço estava maravilhoso.

,,Ninguém cozinha melhor do que o meu pai", pensei.

- _Hallo, Vatti, _que cheiro bom, o que é?

- Nada de mais. Apenas um _souflair _ de legumes, carne acebolada, salada de pepino com mostarda e arroz à grega. Nada de mais – ele disse humilde.

- Sei. Nada de mais... - respondi.

Ludwig sorriu concordando comigo.

- A carne eu dispenso, mas o _souflair..._- comentei guloso, pescando uma azeitona do arroz à grega.

- Onde está Mutti? - perguntei.

- Ela está lá fora. Foi pegar alguma coisa na caixa de correios.

Segundos depois, entra minha mãe.

- Oi filho! Que bom que chegou.

- Oi, mãe.

- É impressionante como que esses políticos lotam a nossa caixa de correios com malas diretas. Um gasto absurdo de papel e eu não votaria nesse escroque nem se fosse o último político da Alemanha!

- De quem você está falando, _Schatz? -_ perguntou meu pai.

- Desse Humbert Rückenschmerzen. - ela disse colocando as malas diretas com a foto do político em cima da mesa.

Assim que meu pai viu a foto do sujeito, largou tudo o que estava fazendo e deu-lle uma dedada. Eu e Ludwig rimos.

- Aquiiiii para você, olha! - fez meu pai.

- O homem é um safado, corrupto, envolveu-se com uma dezena de escândalos de desvio de dinheiro público e ainda tem a cara de pau de se candidatar a prefeito?! _Ach! _Faça-me o favor! - disse minha mãe, indignada.

- Esse sujeito deveria ser cassado!

- Ou caçado! Com um rifle, kesesese – comentei.

- O mais impressionante disso tudo é que ele está com a maioria das intenções de voto – disse Ludwig.

- Não sei se ,,impressionante" é a palavra certa, - suspirou minha mãe – acho que revoltante se enquadrada melhor.

- É incrível como as pessoas têm a memória fraca para esse tipo de assunto. É como se não fosse o dinheiro delas! - comentou meu pai.

Sentamo-nos todos à mesa para o almoço e, enquanto nos servíamos, o assunto continuou.

- A gente que trabalha no Ministério Público tem que lidar como todo tipo de situação constrangedora – disse Mutti -, imaginem vocês que tive que ficar frente a frente com esse dissimulado no elevador, e parece que quanto mais você quer chegar ao seu andar, mais demora!

- E o que a senhora fez, _Mutti? _Sorrisinhos amarelos? - perguntou Ludwig.

- Como os franceses dizem, filho, _c'est la vie,_ tive que distribuir sorrisinhos amarelos e ele para mim muito embora a vontade fosse de estrangulá-lo.

- Kesesese, agora eu vejo de onde vem meu ímpeto briguento. É tudo graças ao seu gene, _Mutti! - _brinquei.

_- _Que pena que só o gene briguento da _Mutti _foi para você, _groß Bruder, _o gene da inteligência que é bom... Nada.

- Desde quando você faz piadas, Ludchen? - perguntei amuado.

- Desde quando não são piadinhas, mas constatações da verdade.

- É, _Schatz, _não podemos culpar os cidadãos de terem memória curta e serem completamente apolíticos. Veja nossos filhos! - disse meu pai meio em tom de crítica (? ).

Olhei de soslaio para o meu pai.

- Humbert Rückenschmerzen. - comecei a falar enquanto enfiava uma folha de alface inteira e 3 fatias de pepino na boca - Ex- Ministro da Saúde, _chomp, chomp, chomp_. Omisso quanto ao Escândalo das Chami, -_chomp, chomp –_ chungas, _chomp, chomp, chomp,_ ou Máfia das Auto-macas, _chomp, chomp, chomp_. - fiz pausa para deglutir.

- Escândalo de corrupção que estourou há 3 anos devido à descoberta de uma quadrilha que tinha como objetivo desviar dinheiro para a compra de ambulâncias. Entre seus principais envolvidos estavam os ex-deputados Thomas Chile e Karl Roderichsohn. O caso daria origem, no mesmo ano, ao Escândalo do... Do... Do Arquivo-que-Contém-Papéis-Relativos-a-Determinado- Assunto – continuei muito rápido, com muita propriedade e movimentando compulsivamente as mãos.

- Escândalo do Dossiê, você quis dizer? - disse Ludwig, completamente sem emoção.

- Isso - respondi.

- Hum... - fez nosso pai – Nada mal. Achei que poderia ser pior.

,,Como assim, velho? Achou que poderia ser **pior**?! Eu sou o **gênio **da política e você me diz que, ,,poderia ser pior"?! Pior como?!", pensei.

- É... Acho que a pátria não está assim TÃO perdida afinal – constatou _Mutti._

Almoçamos ainda no calor da discussão política, mas foi bastante divertido. Eu quase me engasguei de tanto rir quando _Vatti _e_ Mutti _começaram a disputar, de forma velada e competitiva, quem havia denunciado mais corruptos. Ludwig, prevendo uma possível indisposição conjugal, resolveu mudar de assunto e, quando menos nos apercebemos, imaginem, estávamos falando sobre a Igreja Católica Medieval e o vôo impressionante das borboletas- monarca da América do Norte!

_Wunderbar!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

,,Decidi que vou prestar vestibular para Direito, _Bär."_

,,Ah, é? Achei que você queria ser músico, _Krolik."_

_,,_Eu quero ser músico, Bär, mas acho que primeiro tenho que ter uma boa profissão".

,,Músico **é **uma boa profissão, você não acha?"

,,Nããão..."

,,Não?!"

,,Digo, Sim!"

,,Sim, é uma boa profissão, Bär, mas eu quero trabalhar no Ministério Público e ser procurador igual aos meus pais!"

,,A profissão deles é muito estimulante! Você sabia que meus pais, juntos, foram responsáveis por mais de 100 denúncias de corrupção?! Não é incrível?!", escrevi empolgado.

,,Hum... Legal."

,, ,,Hum... Legal"? ,,Hum... Legal"? Eu passo meia hora escrevendo que me decidi que vou fazer Direito e o porquê de eu ter me decidido em fazer Direito e você me vem com um reles ,,Hum... Legal"?! Porra, Bär! Estimulante que é falar com você...".

,,AH, QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ DECIDIU FAZER DIREITO, KROLIK! WEEE! ESTOU TÃO EMPOLGADO E FELIZ POR VOCÊ ESCOLHER UMA PROFISSÃO ESCROTA QUE PRENDE VOCÊ ÀS LEIS DO SEU PAÍS IMPOSSIBILITANDO, POR CONSEGUINTE, VOCÊ VIR MORAR AQUI EM MOSCOU COMIGO QUE EU ATÉ PODERIA **CHORAR **DE FELICIDADE!"

,,Melhorou?", ele escreveu.

,,Poxa, Ivan, meus parabéns. Se você pudesse me ver e escutar agora, saberia que estou batendo PALMAS para você. E o troféu Drama Queen deste ano vai para? Ivan Braginski! Nossa musa LÁGRIMAS do ano!"

,,..."

,,Ao menos uma vez na vida você poderia parar de olhar pro seu umbigo e perceber que está sendo mimado e egoísta?", escrevi.

,,Não estou sendo mimado e egoísta! Apenas você disse que seria músico. E a gente combinou que em você sendo músico, eu seria seu médico, ora bolas!"

,,Então você não pode ser meu médico se eu for procurador?!"

,,O que é que você tem contra procuradores?!", continuei.

,,Quer dizer que se um procurador for ao seu consultório, você vai deixar de atendê-lo?"

,,Não é isso", ele escreveu.

,,Daí você vai atender um cara, daí você vê na ficha dele que ele é procurador, daí você vai olhar nos olhos dele, mas olhar bem fundo na ALMA dele e vai dizer:

- Desculpa, _Herr... _sei lá, _Herr _Shupinski! Desculpa, _Herr _Shupinski, mas não vou atendê-lo porque o senhor é PROCURADOR e eu não atendo procuradores."

,,É isso, Ivan, é isso o que você vai fazer? Depois diz que não é preconceituoso!"

,,Mas deixe de firulas, homem! Você sabe muito bem que não estou falando disso, Gilbert! Claro que não tenho preconceito contra ninguém, muito menos contra procuradores!"

,,Se eu sou drama queen, você é um verborréico de primeira, hein?! Distorce **tudo **o que eu falo, e quando eu digo tudo, é tudo **mesmo**!"

,,Shupinski? De onde tirou isso de Shupinski?", ele escreveu.

,,Isso nem russo é! Shupin..."

,,... GIIIIIILLLL-BERT!"

Eu ri, eu ri tanto que lágrimas caíam dos meus olhos. Eu PRECISAVA ter visto a cara dele naquela hora.

Ivan passou um tempo me ignorando no MSN.

,,Uau, ele está me ignorando no MSN", pensei.

,,Bär, _knock, knock_".

,,Bär, _knock, knock_".

,,Bär, _knock, knock_".

,,Bär, _knock, knock_".

,,Bär, _knock, knock_".

,,Bär, _knock, knock_".

,,Bär, _knock, knock_".

,,Bär, _knock, knock_".

,,Bär, _knock, knock_".

,,O que é?", ele escreveu.

,,Finalmente!"

,,..."

,,Sabe que é **um pouco **ridículo você me ignorar no MSN?"

,,..."

,,Enfim. Nada impede o nosso lindo e awesome amor o fato de eu estudar Direito, Bär."

,,Claro que não. Apenas leis diferentes e impossibilidade de você ser procurador na Rússia. Apenas isso."

,,Por que eu teria que ser músico na Rússia e você não poderia ser médico na Alemanha?"

,,Hum, porque não me deixariam ser médico na Alemanha?"

,,Quem disse?"

,,Err... O Conselho Federal de Medicina Alemã?"

,,Você já ouviu falar em Prova e Permissão de Trabalho?"

,,Você já ouviu falar em Permissão Negada?"

,,Você já ouviu falar em tentar?"

,,Hein? ,,Você já ouvir falar em **tentar**"?!"

,,Você já ouviu?"

,,Não é isso que estou falando! Estou questionando o **tentar**"

,,Err... **Tentar**, verbo regular da 1ª conjugação (-ar). **Tentar, **_transitivo. _Do infinitivo latino, _tentare. _Sinônimo: Experimentar. Também pode ser: provocar desejo, mas aqui me refiro à primeira definição."

,,Eu sei o que significa tentar, Gilbert, eu não sou imbecil."

,,Então o que tem de mais em tentar?"

,,Deixa para lá."

,,Deixa para lá nada! Qual é o problema? Eu não valho você tentar ser médico aqui não?"

,,Claro que vale."

,,Então qual é o problema em você vir para cá? Você não gosta da Alemanha, é isso?"

,,Claro que não!"

,,Poxa, quanta sinceridade."

,,Claro que não é isso que eu não gosto da Alemanha. Eu gosto da Alemanha. Você está na Alemanha."

,,Sei..."

,,O problema é que... Está bem, eu vou procurar saber o que eu tenho que fazer para ir atrás de você."

,,Eba."

,,Mas pode ser que leve tempo."

,,E?"

,,Pode ser que leve uns sete anos."

,,E?"

,,Você me esperaria por sete anos, Krolik?"

,,Você me esperaria por sete anos, Bär?"

,,Eu... Eu não sei, Krolik."

,,Então como espera que eu espere?!"

,,Eu posso ter esperança de que você me esperaria?"

,,Se você me prometer que o seu objetivo sou eu e que você vai tentar vir para cá, então eu espero por você, e até tolero a sua insegurança. Mas se você não sabe ao certo o que quer, não sou eu quem vai ou pode querer por você."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Impressão minha ou o tempo tem passado mais depressa do que de costume?

- Acho que é impressão sua, Gil.

- Já estamos acabando o colegial, Gregor, mês que vem já vamos prestar nossas provas de vestibular!

- É...

- Você vai mesmo fazer Direito, Gil?

- Vou sim, Tóris.

- Seremos colegas de profissão!

- _Ja._

_- _E quanto a você, Gregor?

- Engenharia Química.

- Nossa, que bom!

- O Gregor aqui é uma espécie de gênio da química, Tóris – eu disse dando um empurrão com o ombro no meu amigo.

Sim, estávamos os três, eu, Gregor e Tóris num raro e inusitado momento ,,amigos". Decidimos, de última hora, matar a aula de Matemática e vadiar pela cidade.

Tinha sido a última aula de uma sexta-feira cinzenta, chuvosa e fria e nos permitimos não ir à aula. Optamos pelo Café Nero, como sempre.

- Opa, _Herr Ober,_ sempre acerta o meu _capuccino_!- exclamei.

- Uma vez VIP, sempre VIP – comentou Gregor.

- Mas você vai fazer vestibular só para Berlim, Gregor? Não vai tentar a Universidade de Copenhague? - perguntou Tóris – Obrigada pelo _cafè macchiatto, Herr Ober._

_-_ Talvez, mas meu objetivo é ficar na Alemanha. Minha família já mora aqui há tantos anos, minha irmã nasceu aqui e todos os meus amigos são daqui. Gosto de minha terra Natal, sempre vou lá nas férias, mas eu realmente gosto de Berlim.

- Claro que não vai voltar para a Dinamarca! - exclamei – **EU **estou aqui. E você não pode, não deve e não vai se separar de mim.

- Sim senhora – Gregor disse sorrindo –. Está vendo só, Tóris? Nem se eu quisesse, poderia sair daqui. Não poderia **VIVER**, sem esse prussiano marrento.

Gregor me abraçou e ficamos de bobeira, como sempre fazíamos. Notei uma expressão em Tóris que não pude decifrar se era reprovação ou ciúmes. Não sei.

Depois do café, tomamos o metrô. Tóris desceu primeiro, já que sua estação era mais próxima, ainda fiquei uns 10 minutos com o Gregor, depois, separamo-nos. Minha estação era a última.

Matutei no trem vazio por mais 10 minutos. Senti falta de Ivan, por isso, mandei um SMS:

,,Saudades."

Alguns segundos depois, meu celular vibra e toca: uma nova mensagem.

,,Saudades também."

Sorri idiotamente para a tela do celular. Parecia que estava tudo bem entre o Ivan e eu, digo, ao menos, há semanas não brigávamos. Em compensação, quando cheguei à casa meu pais estavam discutindo. Meu pai falava alto e gesticulava muito com as mãos, minha mãe, ao contrário, mantinha-se calada e ignorava meu pai. Típico.

Respirei profundamente, tirei os sapatos, guardei-os no armário e subi as escadas rumo ao meu quarto. No caminho, encontrei Ludwig, que estava sentado em um dos degraus, escondido atrás do corrimão da escada.

- O que houve aqui? - perguntei baixo.

- Merda. Como sempre – ele respondeu.

- Desta vez, de quem foi a culpa?

- Do _Vatti._

_- _Para variar, não é? Eu quero é novidade.

- _Ja. _Ele ficou implicando porque _Mutti_ emprestou dinheiro para _Tante Birke._

_- _Denovo? _Tante _Birke não já tinha pego dinheiro com _Mutti _mês passado? Não que eu esteja controlando o dinheiro de _Mutti_, claro.

- _Ja,_ o problema é que _Tante _Birke está passando por uma situação complicada.

- Entendo. _Vatti _deveria entender. _Vatti _é tão intransigente.

- Se não fosse intransigente, não seria o _Vatti._

_- Ja. _Mas você – eu disse colocando uma mão no topo da cabeça do meu irmão -, tente não se envolver com isso, _richtig_? Você sempre fica muito ligado nos dois e acaba sofrendo.

Meu irmão ficou em silêncio.

Subi para o meu quarto, larguei as coisas na cama, abri o guarda-roupa, peguei roupas confortáveis e fui tomar banho enquanto o computador ligava e iniciava.

Findo o banho, acessei meu MSN. Ivan estava lá.

,,Sua mensagem me fez tão bem hoje, _Krolik", _ele escreveu.

,,Huhuhuhuhu. Eu sei."

,,Prepotente."

,,Um pouco."

,,Então, como foi seu dia hoje?"

,,Foi bom. Matei a última aula para vadiar no Café Nero. Eu, Gregor e Tóris."

,,Huhuhuhu. Só não fico bolado com você porque foi Matemática."

,,_Bär_, você viu como que você pode fazer para vir morar aqui?"

,,Honestamente, _Krolik, _eu não vi. Desculpa."

,,Ah."

Eu fiquei um pouco decepcionado.

,,Estou em semana pré-provas finais, coelhinho, minha vida anda meio louca."

,,Entendo."

,,Mas eu vou olhar! Já separei todos os sites e informações de formulários do Governo."

,,Legal."

,,... Está tudo bem com você, _Krolik?"_

,,Aham. Tá."

,,Tem certeza? Estou achando você meio... Sei lá... Triste?"

,,Não é nada, _Bär. _Só estou meio cansado. Daqui a menos de um mês, vou prestar o Vestibular."

,,Eu sei. Você deveria ir descansar agora, Gil. Amanhã tem aula?"

,,Não. Hoje foi o último dia."

,,Ah é! Você havia me contado."

,,Yep."

,,Antes que você saia, quero mandar uma música para você. Uma música para você, sei lá, dormir com os anjinhos e, quem sabe, pensar em mim?"

,,Kesesese. Cadê essa música?"

,,[Flood of Tears – Diary of Dreams] ~ [DOWNLOAD]"

,,Wow!", exclamei comigo mesmo, ,,Parece que ele realmente adivinha quando estou me sentindo desanimado."

,,Wow! Que título bonito para uma música."

,,Huhuhu. Sim. Mais bonita ainda é a música. Inclusive, a banda é alemã. Espero que goste."

,,Eu sempre gosto, _Bär,_ dificilmente eu desgosto de algo vindo de você, kesese."

,,..."

,,...?"

,,Nada, _Krolik,_, é só que me deu MUITA saudade de você. Quero abraçá-lo."

,,Eu também, _Bär."_

Poucos minutos depois, a música chegou, mas eu não percebi. Fiquei ainda enrolando com o Ivan até que fiquei com muito sono. Despedi-me de Ivan, que acabou esquecendo-se da música também. Desconectei a internet, fechei as janelas e quando estava para desligar o computador, vi a janela minimizada do download concluído.

Cliquei no ícone e a música começou a tocar.

Linda.

,,Essa deve ser uma das músicas mais bonitas que já ouvi", pensei comigo mesmo, ,,hora de ela ir para o meu MP3".

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finalmente, o dia da prova; na verdade OS dias da prova. Duas etapas, dois dias de prova.

Prestei vestibular para três universidades diferentes, mas em todas optei por Direito.

Meus pais estavam orgulhosos de mim, muito embora minha mãe, frenquentemente dizia que eu nunca estava estudando o bastante.

Fiquei um pouco ansioso no dia da primeira fase. Dormi mal na noite anterior, mas não me impediu de acordar cedo no outro dia e chegar ao local de provas em tempo hábil.

Meu local de provas foi na Universidade Católica de Berlim, minha segunda opção caso não passasse na Estadual.

A Universidade era grande, mas não tão grande quanto a Estadual.

Conversei com um pessoal enquanto esperava a abertura dos portões.

,,Onde será que está o Gregor?", pensei, ,,Só faltam quinze minutos para a abertura dos portões".

Mal acabei de pensar, ouço alguém gritando o meu nome:

- Giiiiiiilbert!

Era Gregor. Ele estava a uns vinte metros de onde eu estava e acenava para mim.

- Greeeeeegs! - acenei de volta.

- Espera por mim lá dentro, ok?

- Tááá.

Ainda deu para conversar um pouco com meu amigo antes de subirmos para nossas respectivas salas. Também deu para receber mensagens de boa prova do Tóris, do Ivan, da Elizaveta, de meu irmão, meus pais e até do meu primo chato, o Roderich. Também deu para responder as mensagens, mas só. Depois disso, subi a escadaria rumo à minha sala de provas e só saí de lá após 4h.

Não me encontrei com Gregor após a prova, mas ele me ligou no mesmo dia, à noite.

Fiz uma boa prova, poderia ter sido melhor se eu não fosse tão ruim em física e matemática, mas no geral, foi boa.

Alguns dias depois, conferi o gabarito e eu tinha passado para a segunda fase com uma nota boa. Ficamos todos muito felizes em casa.

Gregor, Tóris, Eliza e Roderich também haviam passado.

Ivan me parabenizou pela nota.

Fiz as provas das outras universidades e passei em uma, na Católica. Na outra, não passei, mas também não fiquei triste. Meu objetivo era a Estadual, mas estava feliz por ter garantido a medalha de prata das universidades berlinenses.

A segunda fase chegou e passou com a mesma rapidez, ansiedade e monotonia da primeira fase, mas a espera do gabarito e o resultado final foi mais sofrida.

Fiquei irritável e irritante dentro e fora de casa. Eu estava estressado.

O fatídico dia chegou e me pareceu que a Little Boy e a Fat Man erraram de alvo e resolveram estourar na minha cabeça, ou seja, não passei na Universidade que eu mais queria.

Foram os 2 décimos mais frustrantes de todas as minhas 17 primaveras.

Tóris e Gregor se deram bem, eles passaram e fomos comemorar, os três, mais uma vez, sendo que, para ser sincero, eu não estava tão feliz quanto meus amigos.

O lituano, como era de se esperar, não se demorou muito na comemoração já que vivia em função da Mary Jane, ou seja, ele teve que ir embora mais cedo. Aproveitei o ensejo para ir junto com Tóris, eu não queria comemorar mais nada, só queria o Ivan e a música Flood of Tears agora.

,,Não fica triste, _Krolik_, no ano que vem você passa, com certeza."

,,Não quero tentar no ano que vem! Quero entrar ESTE ano!"

,,Então faça as inscrições para a Católica, ora! Você não passou? E pelo que eu me lembre, passou numa classificação excelente."

,,Eu sei. Mas eu queria a Estadual, _Bär."_

,,Eu sei, coelhinho, mas é como você disse, a Católica é a segunda melhor, não é?"

,,É."

,,Então, se você não quer perder mais um ano, então cursa a Católica."

,,Eu sei. Minha mãe disse a mesma coisa. O problema é que eu queria ter passado na Estadual para... Bem, para provar aos meus pais que eu não estava desconcentrado. Minha mãe ficou dizendo que eu não passei pra Estadual porque perdi muito tempo no computador esse ano, ou seja, não quero que ela fique achando que eu não passei por sua causa."

,,No fundo eu tenho um pouco de culpa."

,,Tem nada! Na hora da prova não era você segurando a caneta. Na hora da aula, não era você pensando em manobras radicais e temerárias com a ballisong, tão pouco era você matando aula de matemática poucos dias antes da prova. _Mea culpa, mea máxima culpa"._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

Resolvi que ia cursar Direito na Católica mesmo. Medalha de prata que fosse, era uma boa Instituição de Ensino Superior e levava o nome ,,Universidade" na frente, o que afastava o estigma das ,,Faculdades" privadas. Não me senti feliz com isso, mas estava conformado.

,,Vou me esforçar para ser o melhor!", pensei, os olhos faiscando de determinação.

A fila da matrícula estava longa, lenta e monótona. Um garoto mais ou menos da minha idade conversava com uma garota em voz tão alta, mas tão alta, que parecia que ele estava na casa da sogra. Aquilo começou a me aborrecer.

- _Mutti,_ POR QUÊ somos obrigados a ouvir a conversa alheia em espaço público? - perguntei em voz alta para que o casal me ouvisse.

Minha mãe resumiu-se a olhar para mim com alguma reprovação e suspirar, mas aparentemente, meu desabafo surtiu algum efeito, pois o casal abaixou o tom.

Uma senhora atrás de mim comentou baixo:

- Também me faço a mesma pergunta, meu filho.

Passado o imbróglio, fiz minha matrícula com tranquilidade, agora era só aproveitar as férias de final de ano e me preparar para uma vida nova; vida de universitário.

Naquele mesmo dia, comentei com Ivan como havia sido meu dia e a minha implicância contra o casal Somos-Namorados-Nos-Amamos-Muito-Presenciem-Nossa-Felicidade fez o Ivan rir.

,,Típico de você, seu implicantezinho de meia pataca!", ele disse.

Também comentei que teria três meses de férias antes de começarem as aulas e, muito seriamente, perguntei se ele não queria vir a Berlim.

Ivan me deu meia dúzia de desculpas frouxas que eu interpretei como sendo timidez da parte dele.

,,Russos são tímidos, Gilbert, você pôde verificar isso quando esteve em Kaliningrad", pensei comigo mesmo.

,,E se eu for a Kaliningrad de novo, você iria?"

,,Claro! Vamos, vamos!", ele escreveu.

,,Ok, mas então você volta comigo e vem para Berlim passar uma semana?"

Ele demorou a responder e quando o fez, nova enxurrada de desculpas esfarrapadas.

,,Puta que pariu, Ivan! Arruma umas desculpa melhores por que essas que você está me dando estão péssimas! Se não quiser vir, diga logo de uma vez que não quer vir, ora bolas! Abre o jogo, cara!"

,,_Krolik... Aye, _não sei por onde começo..."

,,Comece pelo começo. Redundantemente assim, pelo começo."

,,Eu... Eu tô fodido de dinheiro, Gil. Andei gastando mais do que recebo do estágio. Berlim é uma cidade cara e sete dias de hotel vai não só me deixar no vermelho, mas também no negativo."

,,Hum... Então fica aqui em casa."

,,Oh! Mas Gilbert, eu não posso ficar assim, no nada, na sua casa por 7 dias! O que os seus pais vão dizer?! Nem me conhecem!"

,,É uma ótima oportunidade para conhecerem, não acha?"

,,..."

,,Eu acho ótimo que eles conheçam você, porque se tem uma coisa que me magoa bastante é esconder você de meus pais. Não acho certo estar mentindo para eles."

,,Eu também não acho certo, nem gosto, mas o que seus pais vão pensar de seu primogênito com **um** namorad**o **russ**o**?"

,,Bom, a questão não é o que eles vão pensar, a questão é fazê-los entender o **por quê** de o primogênito deles ter se apaixonado por um russo tão awesome, não é?", eu sorri comigo mesmo depois de ter enviado essa frase.

,, : )", ele desenhou.

,, ; P", eu desenhei.

Naquela noite, depois que desliguei o computador, senti um friozinho na barriga. Teria que contar aos meus pais que eu estava numa relação virtual e homossexual com um russo à não sei quantos mil quilômetros de distância. Por mais surreal que a história toda parecesse, eu sabia que não seria fácil dobrar os dois procuradores conservadores que eu tinha em casa. Passei a noite em claro bolando estratégias sutis de abordagem, mas todas elas me pareceram horríveis.

_Ach, mein Gott!_

Na manhã seguinte eu estava destruído. Quando entrei no banheiro e olhei para minha cara refletida no espelho, ponderei que aquele era realmente um espelho de qualidade, caso contrário, minha feiúra teria rachado o pobre ao meio em milhões de caminhos irregulares.

Olheiras de panda, bochecha amassada, cabelo desgrenhado e barba – rala – por fazer. Eu era o retrato fiel do que imaginava existir no _Niflheim_!

- CREEMDEUSPAI! - exclamou Ludwig com os olhos arregalados de susto – O que é isso, Gilbert?!

Ludwig, meu irmão mais novo, havia entrado sonolento no banheiro, posicionou-se defronte à latrina e não notou minha presença em pé diante do espelho da farmácia até focar a visão na triste figura refletida no mesmo.

- Vá se catar, Ludwig! - estirei-lhe o dedo.

- Você me assustou, porra! Cara feia do caramba! Parece um _diabureto _velho, bêbado_._

_- ,,Diabureto" _é um cão que tem no inferno! O nome certo é ,,diabrete", seu animal!

- Que seja – ele disse terminando o serviço e dando A balançadinha nas calças -, é o que tá parecendo.

- _Ach, _Ludwig, não me amole a essa hora da manhã!

Sustos e bons dias carinhosos à parte, decidi tomar um banho e haurir forças para contar aos meus pais a verdade. Eu era um universitário agora, em breve faria 18 anos, era um homem. Havia me divertido bastante com as garotas. Havia gostado, claro. Afinal, ainda tenho tesão com mulheres! Sendo que agora a questão estava pra lá da sexualidade; era amor, caralho. Amor!

Desci para o café da manhã como um boi para o abate, ou como um réu confesso diante do juiz. Beberiquei o leite morno à minha frente, meu estômago deu voltas fenomenais.

- Filho, você está constipado? - perguntou-me minha mãe.

_ACH! NEIN!_

_- Nein Mutti! _Que conversa é essa?! - exclamei.

- É que você está com uma cara de sofrimento, e seu intestino... Deu para ouvir daqui!

- Não foi meu intestino, _Mutti, _é o estômago...

- Você está com dor?

- _Neeein_! Não é nada disso.

- Então o que é?

Respirei profundamente e, num fôlego só, soltei:

- _Vatti, Mutti, _eu tenho um namorado russo!

Silêncio na cozinha.

Meu pai, que esteve o tempo todo sentado na cabeceira por trás do jornal bebericando um café, parou com a xícara no ar. Minha mãe, que estava em pé passando manteiga numa torrada, também parou o que estava fazendo. Apenas Ludwig se mexia. Estava colocando leite numa tigela funda com cereais matinais e colocando leite numa tigela funda com cereais matinais continuou.

Minha respiração se deteve por um, dois, três, quatro,...

* * *

Impressão minha ou o layout do site ficou diferente? O.o


End file.
